The Lightning Strike
by ibelieveinnothing
Summary: Before Sixth Year, Draco is hauled off to muggle America with Harry Potter for company to avoid the Dark Lord. How will Draco cope with Harry Potter in his life and is love on the horizon for the blond wizard?
1. Prologue

****The Lightning Strike **  
><strong>**Pairings; (JH, JB or other)/DM, SS/NM, PP/TN, AC/?  
>All of the rest are canon.<br>Disclaimer; I own nothing. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer.  
>Warnings; Complete AU (after 5<strong>**th**** Year for HP), it's a crossover, what did you expect? SLASH.**

The Lightning Strike - Prologue

Draco Abraxas Malfoy was staring out of the window on the aeroplane bound for Seattle, America. As they flew through the wispy clouds (cirrus clouds, Draco recalled) he pondered how his life had taken such a dramatic turn. Not much caught Draco off guard, but when he had been smuggled out of Malfoy Manor in the dead of night (it had been in the middle of the day and he simply strolled out of the front gate, as was his right as a Malfoy) by Severus Snape he had been suitably shocked.

Draco knew the reason for his 'transfer' to America. His Father. Oh yes, Daddy Dearest and the Devious Dark Lord had figured out his secret, another thing that shocked Draco. He was having a bad day, obviously. Only a few people had the privilege of knowing Draco's secret, although it was probably common knowledge now in the ranks of the Dark Lord and the stupid Order of the Chicken (Phoenix, chicken; it's the same thing). He, Draco Malfoy, Pureblood Prat Extraordinaire and Prince of Slytherin, among other titles, was in fact a genius. Draco was to be used as a weapon by the Dark Lord, to win the war and rid the world of Harry Potter, 'yeah right' Draco snorted to himself. Malfoys bowed to no-one, except his Father but he was a bit of a disgrace in Draco's eyes. Really, he was in Azkaban for Merlin's sake. Draco sincerely hoped it stayed that way until he was 17 because then he would inherit the Malfoy fortune and become the next Lord Malfoy.

Anyway, back to his current predicament. With the help of Albus Dumbledore, Draco, Sev and Harry bloody Potter were on their way to the safe house (more like a small manor really but what did you expect? Malfoy's cannot live in anything but luxury!) in Forks, Washington which Draco had ordered to be constructed at the beginning of the summer, Draco was prepared for all possibilities. He chose the place because the weather was similar to England and he wouldn't ruin his perfect complexion with the sun and because the name was ridiculous. Come on, the town was named after silverware for Salazar's sake. Saint Potter was tagging along because he was a pathetic excuse for a wizard. Even though he had an amazing amount of raw magic, Draco suspected some had been transferred from the fearsome and snake-like Dark Lord when Potter got the stupid scar, he had no idea how to use it. Draco would happily teach Potty in the arts of duelling, occlumency and Dark Magic (among other specified subjects) if it meant that Voldy was dead and gone quicker. Plus, it would be fun, Draco conceded.

The plane had just begun it's decent when Draco figured it would be a good time to wake a drooling Potter who was slumbering peacefully in the seat next to him.

"Potter," Draco punctuated his whisper with a small shake to Potter shoulder. He tried again, louder this time, "Potter, you imbecile, wake up!"

"Wha-?" was the sleepy and oh so intelligent response the Draco received. Draco huffed and turned away from Potter, Draco decided he'd let Sev wake him up later.

It was an understatement to say that Draco wasn't looking forward to his time in Muggle America. Luckily, Draco was well versed in all things muggle. A genius has to do something to keep himself occupied you know. It also helped when visiting a certain snarky potions master during the summer, who lived in a muggle village. Draco sincerely hoped that High School wasn't part of their plan because he doubted that they could teach him anything that he didn't already know and understand (Draco wasn't as prejudice as he led people to believe, it was a well-constructed act to convince his Father that he was the perfect son,) – just like at Hogwarts. Draco could have sat his N.E. in third year and passed with perfect O's.

That thought once again made Draco wonder how Lucius had figured him out as they waited for their luggage. Draco had carefully obtained a mixture of O's and E's (with the occasional T thrown in for Care Of Magical Creatures) throughout his school career, enough to impress his Father but not enough to cause pause for thought. On one hand, Draco hated that he had been discovered. However, on the other hand Draco was quite glad his secret had been outed. Now his left forearm would remain clean and he would have chance to restore his family name after Lucius had tarnished it with his involvement with the Death Eaters. With that thought, Draco twisted the Malfoy Heir ring which sat on the ring finger of his right hand, he was glad Lucius couldn't disown nor disinherit him.

Next to that ring was another, equally or maybe even more important to Draco. It was a pure platinum ring in the shape of a snake and had a diamond for an eye. It represented Slytherin house and Pansy had bought his entire group of friends one (including herself) for Christmas in third year but they all had a different stone for the eye. They automatically resized as the person grew or changed the finger they wore it on, of course. Nothing but the best from Pansy. Draco was slightly saddened that his friends would attend Sixth Year without him but was content with the knowledge that they would be safe thanks to him. None of them wanted to join the Dark Lord.

The taxi ride to the small manor in the forest of Forks was long enough for Draco to plan out several ways to kill Saint Potty in his sleep, not that he would of course. His time here may prove to fun after all.

**A/N;  
><strong>

First ever fanfiction.

Prologue finished.

What do you think? Good? Bad? So awful that you feel like smashing your computer to bits? Constructive criticism would be helpful. I would also like to know if you want Draco paired with Jacob, Jasper or another character from Harry Potter or Twilight. I'll put up a poll on my profile page.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter One

**The Lightning Strike **  
><strong>Pairings; JHDM, SS/NM, PP/TN, AC/?, JB/?  
>All of the rest are canon.<br>A/N; Bella Swan will not make an appearance as Draco and Harry are only 16. The Cullen's are all a year younger than in the first Twilight book too.  
>Disclaimer; I own nothing. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.<br>Warnings; Complete AU (after 5****th**** Year for HP), it's a crossover, what did you expect? SLASH.**

****EDIT: My crappy French was corrected by Moka-girl. Thank you ever so much. Is it right now?****

Chapter One

Two weeks after they'd arrived, Draco had settled into the new manor and set up a potions lab with Sev in the basement. He spent most of his time in there or in the duelling room training himself as Severus trained Potter in the basics. Draco was enjoying is life so far. He'd barley been outside except to run in his animagus form, a snow leopard, and had yet to encounter any of the human population except to take his driving test. Unfortunately for Draco, his peaceful life was to be short-lived.

* * *

><p>It was dreary day in Forks. The weather reminded Draco of home. He signed heavily as he returned his gaze from the window, thus blowing his platinum blonde fringe out of his eyes, where it seemed to take residence these days. Today was his first day of muggle school, oh what a joy. Draco had hoped that he wouldn't be forced into attending high school but it wasn't to be. Oh no, both Dumbledore and Severus thought that it would help the 'family' blend in more with the muggle society and it would be a good opportunity for them to live 'normal' lives. The cover story they were to adopt almost made up for displeasure he had felt at first as Draco found it to be somewhat amusing.<p>

Harry Potter was now Harrison _Snape_. He was Severus' son! The look of disgruntlement that graced both of their faces made Draco's day. Potter's mother (or should I say Snape's mother…) died in an accident when he was young. Severus looked relatively pleased that James Potter, childhood bully and arrogant toe rag, had been wiped out of existence and _he_ had gotten the girl (even though he no longer pined after Lily, no matter what the old coot thought).

Draco was to be Severus' godson, which was the truth. He was staying with his godfather as his parents were going through a messy divorce (no mention of his father's incarceration) and he would remain with Severus until everything was sorted out. In all honesty, Draco thought, Narcissa _would_ divorce Lucius given the chance. She deserved her own happiness and often told Draco that _he _was the only good thing she had gotten from her marriage into the Malfoy family. Draco would never begrudge his Mother if she had an affair because she deserved a man who would love her; she really was a wonderful mother and a wonderful woman in general. Draco regretted that she wouldn't be able to join them in safety until she was cleared by the American border security of being a Death Eater and he missed her profoundly already.

Draco packed up his leather messenger bag and checked his appearance in the mirror one last time. His hair fell perfectly around his face now that he no longer needed to slick it back. He hated to do that as it made him look dreadful but it was one of the many rules enforced by his callous Father. His clothes were suitably muggle but not plebeian, he would leave that particular look to Potter. The most disturbing thing about going to school was that he had to call Potter '_Harry'_. He genuinely didn't know if he could endure a full day without calling the git some foul nickname. He headed down to the kitchen where Sev was reading _The Daily Prophet _and he grabbed a piece of jam covered toast and an apple. Potter finally dragged himself down the stairs fifteen minutes later looking almost decent.

They would be arriving to school in style. After Draco had passed his driving test he indulged himself in a brand new supercar. He bought a black Fenix Automotive as nothing would do but the best. Draco hid his wand in the holster in his shirt sleeve and drove to the dingy little building called Forks High.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at school, Draco and Potter caused quite a stir. The girls were openly staring; subtlety was obviously not a strong point for muggles. Draco knew he looked good but Potter blushed at the students who were ogling him. You'd think being the Saviour of the Wizarding World would increase your self-esteem a tad, but no. Potter was still a bumbling fool. The boys were regarding them with a mixture of awe and jealousy probably thanks to Draco's car and the looks they were receiving from the females of the school. Potter decided to ask one of the girls, who practically drooled when she heard his accent, where the reception area was. Draco, obviously, already knew. There was a huge sign saying 'RECEPTION' with an arrow pointing in the direction of the room. Some people possessed no common sense at all. When they arrived at the desk, Potter let Draco handle everything. Bloody typical.<p>

"Excuse me ma'am-", Draco attempted to say before he was rudely cut off by the middle aged redheaded woman behind the desk.

"Oh, isn't your accent delightful," she gushed and Draco repressed the urge to roll his eyes, instead he smiled politely. "New students then? Oh, of course you are. Here's a timetable for Harrison Snape," Draco fought back a laugh at the disgusted look on Potters face, "and here's another for Draco Malfoy. I've also included a map for both of you. Oh and you need to get your teachers to sign this slip of paper too, just for today mind you, and bring it back here when school is over."

Draco took his timetable from the woman with a charming smile. He scanned over both the timetable and the map, committing them to his memory. He was in advanced classes, apart from gym and American History. He'd hardly spend any time at all with Potter but he'd still have to sit with him at lunch. Draco wasn't looking forward to gym. He liked Quidditch well enough, but only because he enjoyed flying. He relished the chance to train with swords and duel but he wasn't one for group sports. No doubt Potter would excel there.

Draco walked Potter to his first class, English, before heading down the corridor to his own class.

* * *

><p>Draco walked into French about ten minutes late and apologised to the teacher in his perfect French, "Toutes mes excuses, madame, pour être en retard et pour avoir interrompu vos cours. Mon nom est Draco Malfoy, je suis nouveau." <em>(My apologies Madam for being late and interrupting your class. My name is Draco Malfoy and I am new.)<em> She looked relatively stunned but recovered enough to introduce him to the rest of his class and comment on his light Parisian accent. He'd picked up the accent because for the first nine years of his life he spent the summer months in Paris with his mother. That had been before his father had decided to take an interest in him – before Hogwarts, after he got his letter he was forced to spend the summer training to be a 'proper Malfoy'.

The rest of the morning breezed by Draco as he barely had to pay attention in Physics and Trig. Now it was time for lunch and Potter had been invited to sit with a group of muggles and the invitation had been extended to him too. He sat down with two muggle girls, Jess who was exceedingly talkative and reminded Draco of Pansy, and Angela who was quiet and smart just like Daphne Greengrass or 'Queenie' as she was known to her friends. Two boys joined them a few minutes later and introduced themselves as Mike and Eric. Draco kept zoning in and out of the conversation but then a group of teenagers walked through the doors and a conversation was struck up which was of some interest to him.

"Who're they?" Potter asked, refined as always, gesturing towards the unearthly beautiful group heading towards an empty table far away from the rest. Inhuman, Draco mused. There were several magical creatures, like Veela, that held that kind of unnatural beauty. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't have sent them to a place inhabited by dark creatures.

"They're the Cullen's," Jess whispered conspiratorially to Potter. Draco however got the feeling that the 'Cullen's' could hear every word being said about them. "The big guy, he's Emmett Cullen and the blonde girl is Rosalie Hale. Total bitch. They're together. Then there's Alice Cullen, she's really weird and used to be with Jasper Hale but they split up at the beginning of the year." The blonde girl sounded like someone Draco would get along with, she even looked like a Malfoy and Alice didn't seem weird to him. Eccentric maybe, she reminded him of Luna Lovegood. The last Cullen then decided to make an appearance so Jess carried on with the synopsis of their lives, "That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She was obviously bitter about that. Draco observed how all of the Cullen's, even Emmett despite his size, moved with grace. Again, several possibilities flashed through Draco's mind but he pushed them away before he dwelled too long on what they could be. "They were all adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife. They moved here last year from Alaska. Dr Cullen must be some sort of matchmaker."

"He must have gotten the pairing of Jasper and Alice wrong then," a nameless girl giggled as she walked past the table.

"Maybe he'll adopt me next," Angela mused and Draco stifled a chuckle.

"What about you two then? Have anyone special back home?" Jess directed the question more to Draco than Potter.

"Not really. There was one girl I liked. Her name was Ginny." at this Draco raised an eyebrow at Potter.

"What about Chang? You were all over her last year," Draco asked, genuinely interested.

"I suppose we drifted apart and I started to see Ginny more in that way. She so perfect-"

"Any your best friends younger sister" Draco cut in.

"Yes, well. That is a problem I suppose. Anyway, she's the one for me." Potter continued with a faraway look on his face. Draco shook his head and tried to think of a way to distract Jess before she forced him to answer but alas, she was too quick.

"What about you then Draco?" She all but purred his name. Guess she got over her crush on Edward Cullen fast then.

"In fifth year there was Pansy for a while but we split up when she took an interest in Nott. She likes the broody type now. I moved onto Blaise, however. I suppose I'll have to write him but I'm fairly sure when I didn't turn up for school our relationship ceased to exist." Draco spoke the last part with a wistful sigh. He truly enjoyed his time with Blaise. They hadn't had sex but they'd done enough.

"Zabini? Well, I suppose he's fit enough. Good at sport and whatnot. Bit of a jerk, much like you," Potter acknowledged.

"HE?" Jess spluttered.

"Oh yes, I'm bisexual." Draco told her. "All of my friends knew, of course. My mother knows too. Not my Father though." Luckily, before she could ask any more questions the bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

* * *

><p>Back at home, after they'd given their slips back to Mrs Cope, Draco had just finished his homework. The Latin took the longest to do. Even though he was also fluent in Latin, the grammar could be a pain.<p>

Draco let his mind wander back to the Cullen's. Jasper was the most striking man Draco had ever seen. Something about them struck him as odd once again. They seemed to be able to hear every word of their life story given by Jessica. They didn't eat either. They were unnaturally beautiful and moved with astonishing grace. One word rang through Draco's mind, Vampires. Their eyes weren't red though. Draco consulted a large book on Dark Creatures and read an extract back to himself, "_There are two classes of vampire. 'Type A' are vampires who burn in the sunlight. They have fangs and can only be killed via a stake to the heart. These vampires turn a human via blood sharing (see pg. 91 for more details). 'Type B' Vampires do not burn in the sun but are hardly ever seen as they sparkle. They turn a human by biting them and injecting them with venom. These vampires can only be killed by dismembering them and burning the parts. All Vampires are naturally feared in most magical and non-magical communities. They possess unbelievable strength and can run faster than any human. Most vampires have red eyes but a few have taken on a different diet. Those which feed on animal blood have amber/golden eyes, a similar shade to a werewolf's."_

That explained everything.

Draco glanced over at the digital clock next to his bed. '1.30am' it flashed at him. Draco decided to investigate his findings further tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;<strong>

That's it, the second chapter is up.  
>A link to the image of Draco's car will be put up on my profile and can be found on Google Images.<br>Some of the text is taken directly from 'Twilight'.  
>Review please. Constructive criticism is needed.<p>

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter Two

**The Lightning Strike **  
><strong>Pairings; JHDM, SS/NM, PP/TN, AC/?, JB/?**  
><strong>All of the rest are canon.<strong>

**A/N 1; Bella Swan will not make an appearance as Draco and Harry are only 16. The Cullen's are all a year younger than in the first Twilight book too.**  
><strong>AN 2: I have no beta for this. Therefore it is likely that there will be some spelling and grammatical errors. I apologise profusely in advanced.**  
><strong>AN 3; I'm from England so if there are any Americanisms that I get wrong, please correct me. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**  
><strong>Warnings; Complete AU! It's a crossover, what did you expect? SLASH.<strong>

Chapter Two

Draco awoke to the silvery light of the moon streaming through his window the next morning. According to the permanent _Tempus_ charm Draco had constructed in his room he had only slept form four hours as it now read 5.30am. School didn't start for another three hours so Draco decided to take a run in the forest. Draco got out of bed and cleared away all of the books he left out last night with a simple wave of his hand.

Draco took out short sleeved white t-shirt and black sweatpants, Draco had snorted when Potter had first told him what they were called, from his wardrobe but kept his feet bare. He always found it more comfortable to transform when he wasn't wearing shoes.  
>Draco climbed out of his window and carefully scaled the wall of the house until he hit the floor with a gentle thud and could feel the dew on the grass cooling his bare feet. If he had simply walked out of the front door Severus was sure to catch him sneaking out and he didn't want to deal with the Potions Master this early in the morning.<p>

The mist that hung in the early morning air seemed to swirl around him as he breathed in the scent of the forest that surrounded the manor. The earthy smell reminded him of the forest back in Wiltshire and the dense foliage brought back memories of adventures with his friends when he was a young child. They had built a den in a small cave they had found by a lake and they used to play out there for hours, like children should, until the house-elves warned them that their parents were looking for them and proceeded to hastily clean them and Apparate them back to Draco's play room. It was always autumn when they played together like this as they all spent summer in different countries and their mothers used to gather together to brag about what they did in summer or their plans for the Yule season. When they had all discovered their animagus forms (yes ever Vince and Greg were skilled enough to become Animagi but they hid that from anyone who wasn't in Slytherin) they had explored the forest in different ways. They used their new found skills and senses to practice hunting games and to have fun where no one knew it was them. They all used it as an escape; they were free from the pressures of the world when they were together in the forest.

When Draco was deep enough into the forest that it was guaranteed that no Muggle could find him he transformed. A beautiful snow leopard with striking silver eyes now resided where Draco Malfoy stood mere seconds ago. He took a moment to savour the change to his body. His eyesight may now be in black and white but he saw more detail and for a longer distance. His hearing and sense of smell were more acute and his limbs were long and graceful but with a power behind them that would surprise most creatures that resided within the forest. Of course, they wouldn't know what he was anyway because Snow Leopards were native to Central and South Asia, not Forks.

Oh, if Potter could see him now he would not believe that this animal was Draco Malfoy. Nor would anyone back at school, except his friends, believe it either because _that _Draco Malfoy wouldn't be caught dead chasing a Dragonfly and occasionally trying to pounce on it. Draco eventually came to a small creek where he indulged in a much needed drink and washed the dirt from his snowy coloured fur. He then flopped down onto his belly in a rather undignified manner and sprawled onto the gently warming ground. The sun was starting to clear away the mist but the sun wasn't a needed addition to his outing as his coat was thick enough to keep him warm in even the coldest of winters.

Draco was entering a sleepy state when his morning took an unexpected turn…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jasper Hale was sat on a branch in a tall tree thinking about the events that transpired yesterday.<p>

**-Flashback-**

Jasper was walking towards the cafeteria with Alice on his arm, just like always. It was a commonly known by the whole student body at Forks High that Alice and Jasper were no longer together. They didn't know the reason though.

A few months earlier, Alice had begun to receive blurry visions about Jaspers mate. In the vision were two English boys of the tender age of sixteen. One had hair as dark as night with eyes the shade of emeralds (Alice's words, not his) and the other looked like an angel. The visions were so indistinct that she could only get a few minor details; she didn't even know _which _boy Jasper's mate was. When Jasper and Alice had met she told him that they were find a family together and stay together until their mates found them. They had found the Cullen's together and Alice had explained that one day their mates would join them and they would all be complete, even Edward who thought he was doomed to a life alone.

Jasper wasn't surprised that his mate was a man. Back when he was human, he repressed his attraction to men as it was seen as unnatural and a sin. He thought that when he had met Maria, the vampire who changed him, he was in love. Now he knew that he was being manipulated by her and wasn't in control of his emotions as a newborn. When he met Alice he was happy to be in a relationship with her. She was slender and pretty but didn't have the curves of a woman that seemed to repulse him. He knew now that he had to accept who he was because if he didn't, he would lose his chance with his mate.  
>Rosalie and Emmett had just finished their grand entrance into the cafeteria and Jasper surveyed the emotions of the students, he was overwhelmed with jealousy and awe but pushed it down because it was nothing unusual. As he and Alice entered the doors he picked up a conversation that Jessica Stanley seemed to be having. He chuckled when she called Rosalie a bitch because she didn't know how bitch Rosalie could actually be. Edward behind him sniggered as he read Jaspers thoughts. As soon as Jasper walked through the door he was hit with an intoxicating scent. It was a mixture of the narcissus flower, spices and another underlying fragrance that Jasper couldn't place. He wanted to devour the human with this aroma, this was his mate.<p>

Jasper caught the words 'in pain' from Jessica Stanley and they were about him. It was true. At this moment in time, Jasper was in pain. He wanted to feast on the lifeblood of his mate but he couldn't let the monster take over. Alice tightened her grip on his arm until it was strong enough to shatter a human bone and steered him towards their table which was situated as far away from the rest of the humans as they could get. Jasper sat down with his tray of food and zoned into the conversation the Stanley girl was having with the newcomers. He let the smooth aristocratic tones of the blondes voice wash over him and he found himself drawn to the boy even more. Their names were Harry, the brunet, and Draco, the blond. 'Draco' he thought to himself, almost as if trying to taste the name on his tongue. 'Dragon' he quickly translated and he found himself wondering whether the blond was as fiery as the creature he was named after.

The discussion quickly moved onto Harry and Draco's relationship statuses when Edward had finally walked in and Jasper found himself gripping the table far too strongly to be considered human when he felt Jessica's lust towards Draco. _'He's mine'_ part of Jasper's subconscious whispered and he found himself becoming increasingly agitated when Draco mentioned his past relationships. Part of him was happy that Draco was open to affairs with men as well as women but another part of him wanted to tear apart anyone who had touched Draco in the past because only Jasper was allowed to touch his mate like that. _Mate._ Now it was obvious to Jasper why he was becoming possessive over Draco, he was his mate.

He surveyed Draco's emotions. All he found was curiosity and annoyance that was directed at Jessica. None of this showed on the outside though, his body language and facial expressions were so controlled that Jasper envied him for a moment. Jasper observed the rest of Draco, hoping to catch any small details that could give him an insight to the person he was. It was obvious that he was wealthy from his clothes and he seemed almost noble in the way that he carried himself. His voice was articulate and drawling, his accent was refined and when he talked he had a superior air about him. He seemed emotionally cold towards his peers too. Jasper noticed the two rings on his hand but didn't know what they represented; it was evident that they were expensive though. Rosalie would like this boy. They had quite a lot in common. They would probably have fun laughing at the people less significant than they.

Edward startled Jasper out of his thoughts. "I can't read the mind of the blond one and the brunet has odd thoughts. I'm picking up words such as 'Muggle' and 'Quidditch' which don't make any sense to me at all. When I tried to enter the blond one's mind-"

"Draco," Alice cut in.

"Yes, when I attempted to enter _Draco's_ mind," he stressed the name and gave Alice an annoyed smile, "I encountered a barrier of some sort. I found a crack in this wall that I could enter through but all I found was a room with endless white walls. It was like his mind was taunting me."

"Which one's your mate Jasper?" Alice asked with a seemingly innocent expression on her face. The other three vampires whipped their heads around to face him. Edward had a smug expression on his face. _He _already knew thanks to his ability.

"Draco," Jasper murmured. "It's like I'm torn between draining him and mating with him. I feel compelled to mark him, claim him as my own so that no one can touch him." Voicing this out loud forced that fact that he had found his mate into reality. He would finally be happy.

"They smell different to everyone else." Rosalie had finally stated what Jasper had noticed earlier. "It's almost as if they have another level to their scent. I've never smelt anything like that before and I think that we should consult Carlisle." Her voice was strong but Jasper could feel her fear of the unknown. The two boys didn't seem powerful, but they knew that you couldn't judge people on their appearances. After all, who would suspect _them_ of being killers?

The rest of the day passed in a blur and Jasper seemed to follow Draco's fragrance everywhere. He was glad when they could finally go home as they would have a chance to speak to Carlisle. Maybe he had encountered his before in his time with the Volturi. Jasper would also get the chance to hunt.

* * *

><p>When Jasper arrived home, Edward was already filling Carlisle in on the situation. Esme offered him a warm smile and a softly spoken congratulation upon finding his mate. She was just happy to finally see her son with hope in his eyes.<p>

"Without experiencing this personally it is impossible for me to tell," Carlisle explained. "I never met anything apart from Vampires and Humans during my time in Italy. Not once have I considered that there could be any other creatures apart from us roaming this world." He looked thoughtful; a frown marred his beautiful face. "I don't think that they will know what we are so I believe that we are safe. Continue to act normally." With that Carlisle left the room and entered his study.

"I can't read Draco's mind though. It irks me that I don't know what he is thinking. The other one just thinks about nonsense all day. It's like they're mocking me," Edward explained.

"You normally dislike being invasive Edward," Esme countered and Edward just sighed and turned away. Jasper assumed that he was probably going to vent his frustration through the piano. When Jasper spotted Emmett playing Call of Duty on the Xbox; he decided that his hunt could wait until later. For now, he had zombies to kill.

**-End Flashback-**

Jasper was brought out of his memories when a scent captured his attention. It smelled just like Draco but had a more animalistic flavour. That didn't make sense. Maybe Jasper was just picking up similarities to Draco's scent to appease the hunger within.

He jumped from the branched he was perched on and proceeded to drop 150 feet towards the ground. He landed with a dull thud which echoed around the forest. He set off towards the tantalising scent at an impressive speed and only slowed when he was close to a creek. There was a snow leopard basking in the small amount of sunlight present and it smelled delicious. He didn't even think about _why_ the animal had gotten to Forks as he readied himself for the hunt. A small twig snapped beneath his foot as he crouched down, ready to pounce on the animal. The snow leopard must have heard him as it turn its unusual silver eyes towards him; they were so similar to Draco's that Jasper's breath caught in his throat even though he didn't need to breathe. The creature looked at him in a mixture of fear and what seemed like recognition as it prepared itself to flee. 'Good,' Jasper thought, 'I enjoy the chase.' He would give the animal a sixty second head start and then he would give chase. No matter how fast the creature could run Jasper would catch it.

As Jasper followed the tracks and scent of the animal he noticed a small change. The paw prints became human foot prints and the scent also lost its animal like quality. Suddenly everything just disappeared. Almost like the animal had vanished into thin air. He didn't dwell on it though as he caught the scent of a female elk which would slake his thirst for now. He would need as much blood as he could in preparation for school later.

* * *

><p>Draco was shocked when he heard a twig snap somewhere off to his left. He hadn't heard anything approach, what would? He wasn't natural prey for anything in the forest and most animal would be put off by his odd smell.<p>

He slowly turned his head towards the noise and could clearly make out a human silhouette. Upon further inspect, Draco identified the mystery person and his eyes widened in fear. 'I was right!' Draco mentally cheered. 'They are Vampires.' It then hit Draco that he was currently being hunted by a Vampire. It looked as if the creature was waiting for him to run. 'That's sick,' Draco thought. He calculated that if he had 45.5 seconds before the beast gave chase he could easily change back to his human self and apparate safely home without being drained by a crazy Vampire as he could run at 55mph in this form (which was nothing compared to the 150mph often achieved by a Vampire when hunting but it was fast enough) and apparating only took around one picosecond to transport him to his desired destination. An added bonus was that he wouldn't be traceable after he had disapparated.

After Draco had finished his calculations, he tensed his limbs and got ready to run. As predicted, the creature did give him a head start in the chase. Draco muttered an incantation after thirty seconds of sprinting which transformed him back into his human state and he took out his wand as he continued to run albeit at a much slower pace. He focused on his bedroom back at the manor and with a turn of his wrist he was plunged into darkness and he felt as though he was being squeezed through a tube. He landed in his bedroom as expected, safely and containing all of his blood. 'I need a shower,' he thought.

As the hot water from the shower head cascaded and beat down upon his skin, Draco washed away the evidence from his early morning near-death experience. What Draco couldn't erase though was the image on the sadistic pleasure etched upon Jasper Hales face when Draco bolted. Luckily, the Vampire would never know it was him and his secret would be safe.

* * *

><p>When Draco emerged from the shower it was 7.30am. Severus would be awake and Draco could tell him about his discovery. He dressed in a blue silk shirt, which his mother had bought him from Paris, and tight black skinny jeans. He also wore a pair of Dragonhide boots which were a gift from Theo for his birthday. Draco descended the stairs softly but was stopped by a cold, drawling voice that could only belong to one person.<p>

"Where have you been, Draconis?" Draco winced when Severus called him by his full name.

"Out for a run," was the only reply Draco made knowing that Severus would push him for details. After all, the man was conferenced about Draco's safety.

"Really? And what was the purpose of this run in the forest? " Severus countered.

"No reason. I did, however, get evidence for a theory of mine," Draco told him.

"What theory would that be Dragon?" That was better; when Severus called him by that nickname he was no longer angry.

"Have you heard of a family called the Cullen's? A doctor and his wife have adopted five children. They all have the same amber eyes and perfect pale skin. They have the beauty of a Veela and move with unnatural grace," Draco supposed. "What would you think they were Sev?"

"I would say that I needed more evidence but at a first glance they either seem to be a creature related to Veela or Vampires," Severus declared.

"I thought the latter too. On my run out in my animagus form I got the evidence I desired. Not in the way I wished to collect such proof but it was an effective way nonetheless-"

"Go on Draco. Do not try my patience boy." Severus interrupted. Draco huffed at being called 'boy' but knew that Severus only called him that because he was so used to dealing with school-boys and petty problems.

"I was at a small creek when I was spotted by a human figure. It was one of the Cullen's. His eyes were pure black and he was crouched in a hunting stance. I was in animal form so it's obvious that they lead an alternate lifestyle but you know how Vampires are. They are sick creatures that are consumed by bloodlust when a mere drop is spilled. We've seen them rip people apart; fighting each other for a taste of blood, all because the Dark Lord promised them they could feed if they would help his _cause_," Draco spat the last word, showing his disdain towards the Maniac Lord's ideals. "I don't know how they can stand to be in a school full of humans, they must have amazing self-control. Anyway, they're _Type B_ Vampires because he was out in the sunlight and he didn't turn to ash," the story rushed out of Draco's mouth before he could stop it.

"Do not tell Potter, Draco. He will become heroic and attempt to save you from the creatures lusting after your blood," his tone was so mocking that Draco couldn't help but laugh at Severus. "Act normally, child. Do not get close to them and do not let them know that you are a wizard. The Volturi are helping the Dark Lord and they wish to turn you. You already know this Draco; remember how Aro expressed his wish to the Dark Lord only to be turned down because he thought you to be weak. If they find you now, the Dark Lord is sure to let them turn you because you will be easy to control in your newborn state. Think about this." With that, Severus swept away from him and headed down to his potions lab.

Potter finally stomped down the stairs in a sleepy state half an hour before they were due in class. He grabbed a piece of toast and ate it so messily that Draco had to turn away. He was brought up to have perfect table manners and Potter was just disgusting. Draco actually felt remorse for Granger because she had put up with Potter and The Weasel for five years.

* * *

><p>Draco's first class of the day was AP Physics B. He walked into the class and waited until everyone else was seated until he chose his place, he didn't want to steal the place of another student. The class was almost full and Draco noticed that Alice Cullen was the only other student without a partner. Severus would be furious if he found out but Draco had no choice. He resignedly sat down in the empty seat next to her hoping that she wouldn't attempt to engage in a conversation with him. He was out of luck.<p>

"Hi, I'm Alice," she introduced herself with a bright smile. 'No fangs,' Draco mentally snorted to himself.

"Draco," was his smooth reply.

"I know." That was the last she said before class started.

Class was boring. It was a lecture on Newtonian mechanics and the teacher was using some material that Draco had submitted to a science journal the summer before. While Draco was alternating between perfect notes and drawing amusing cartoons of Potter dying in various ways, Alice decided that this was a good time to strike up another conversation.

"What's England like?" She inquired, genuinely interested.

"It's cold and wet."

"I'm being serious. Did you live in London? Does it look like the pictures in the books? Have you ever shopped on Oxford Street?" The questions just kept coming so Draco thought it was best to interrupt her.

"Yes, my family has a townhouse in London but I'm originally from Wiltshire. London does indeed look like the images in the books." Draco shook his head at that question because what else could London look like? He also decided that he needed to be careful when talking about home because he had almost said 'Muggle London' and that is _not_ the correct term when talking to Muggles. "I have been shopping on Oxford Street, I have also been to Harrods and I've seen the Tower of London. I've also visited many of the museums and other attractions available to see in London." Draco hoped that this information would be enough to satisfy the pixie like Vampire.

"Do you miss home?" She asked in a soft tone.

"Yes," he replied in an equally soft voice, "I miss my Mother and my friends."

"Oh." She left the conversation then and started answering the questions on the board.

* * *

><p>Draco's second class of the day was incredibly boring. It was American History. One of the only normal level classes he was taking. The history teacher reminded Draco of Professor Binns and he took a seat right at the back of class where he decided to take a nap, just like he used to do at Hogwarts. All he needed now was the sound of Theo's quill scribbling insistently against his parchment to lull Draco to sleep. Draco was once again troubled by thoughts of his friends and how it was likely that he wouldn't see them until the final battle of the war, if they survived that long of course. It was no use dwelling on that now though.<p>

During his break, Draco found Potter seated on a bench outside eating an apple. Draco searched for a 'No Smoking' sign on the grounds but couldn't find one so he pulled one from the packet in his coat pocket and lit it with a flick of his wrist. Potter glared at him when he blew smoke in his face.

"How do you do that?" Potter asked.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Draco wasn't paying that much attention to Potter so he didn't have a clue what the boy was blathering on about. "How do you learn wandless magic?" Potter expanded.

"Years of training," Draco answered truthfully taking a drag from his cigarette. He didn't smoke often but with only at 0.001% chance of contracting lung or heart disease Draco occasionally delved into the 'filthy habit'.

"Will I be able to learn then?" Potter queried.

"Yes," Draco answered. "Severus and I are going to train you. However, you're being given time to settle in first so there is no need to worry just yet."

"Great. I've always wanted to learn ever since I saw Dumbledore use it." Potter was beaming now and he took off to the library with a bounce in his step as he had a free lesson next. Draco flicked the cigarette into a trash can after it had burnt out and walked at a sedate pace to his next class. He hoped that there were no Cullen's in this class.

Once again, his hopes burst into flames as he entered the classroom. In Draco's Latin class were three Cullen's. Rosalie, the bitch that Draco knew he would get along with, Emmett, the scary one that didn't look like he had the patience to learn Latin and Jasper, the one that Draco wanted to avoid at all costs. He settled down at an empty desk and began to translate the starter activity that was written on the board. Apparently their teacher wasn't in today and so they had been given work and they were permitted to leave when it was completed. He would be out of that classroom in no time.

* * *

><p>As Draco entered the Latin classroom, his scent hit Jasper once again. Luckily he was sat next to Emmett, who seemed to notice his discomfort and had enough strength to pin Jasper to the desk by his arm. Silently Jasper wondered if it would ever get better. Would he always want to kill Draco? Would Draco ever be safe with him? The aroma of Draco's blood took Jasper back to the events to the morning. The human scent that the animals had transformed into <em>was <em>Draco's. 'But how is that possible?' Jasper thought.

He glanced over to Draco who was translating the work quickly and efficiently. Was Draco also fluent in Latin as he was in French? There was so much that Jasper wanted to learn about the beautiful blond boy. When he returned his attention to Draco, he saw him packing away his things. He tracked Draco's movements with his eyes and was captivated by the pale skin that was revealed to him when his shirt rode up. He wanted to taste that skin with his tongue.

Jasper turned his attention to his own work when Draco had left his homework and his classwork on the teacher's desk. He quickly finished and swiftly followed Draco out of the door. He found Draco sitting on a bench outside indulging in his second cigarette of the day.

"Aren't you a little young to be smoking?" Jasper asked, concerned for the boy's health.

"Why do you care?" Draco spat, inching away from him when Jasper sat next to him on the bench.

"I don't," Jasper lied. He did care but the young boy would find it odd if he answered any differently.

"Then stay out of my business. Nothing I do concerns you," Draco drawled in that sext aristocratic way. Jasper realised that he was no longer craving Draco's blood, merely his attention. "I need to leave and meet my friend in the library. It was enchanting speaking to you," he said in a sarcastic tone and walked away. Jasper watched the way his hips swung slightly when he walked and noticed how his jeans showed off his perfect ass. 'Bad Jasper,' he thought to himself. He needed to control his thoughts otherwise Edward would have a field day.

* * *

><p>As Draco walked away from Jasper Hale he couldn't help but realise what a sexy accent he had. He was from Texas if Draco was correct and he spoke in the gentlemanly way that Draco had to use when addressing the friends of his parents or other people of high-class society.<p>

Draco was left feeling both scared and somewhat aroused from his meeting with Jasper Hale and he knew that if Severus ever found out he had been alone with a Vampire, even if he was as well-mannered as Jasper, he would find himself being used as ingredients in Severus' next potion. He once again remembered the look of rapture on the Vampires face during the hunt and that was enough to convince Draco never to be left alone with Jasper Hale, or any other Cullen, again. No matter how sexy they were.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;**

**Second Chapter finished. It's slightly longer and I hope that the change in viewpoints is agreeable. Thank you for the reviews I've received too. My updates may be slightly sporadic as I have tests for the next two weeks until half term but I should be able to update my November. Once again, I apologise for spelling and grammatical errors and for the quick pace of the plot.**

**I do not condone under-age smoking in anyway. Draco just has a mind of his own and he threatens to curse me if I take away his cigarettes. **

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter Three

The Lightning Strike  
>Pairings; JHDM, SS/NM, PP/TN, AC/?, JB/?  
>All of the rest are canon.<p>

A/N 1; Bella Swan will not make an appearance as Draco and Harry are only 16. It's set the year before Twilight so that I didn't have to include Bella.  
>AN2; This story is set in 2011 which may confuse everyone. It's just easier than trying to work out how old the Vampires are and whatnot. Ignore me.  
>AN 3: I have no beta for this. Therefore it is likely that there will be some spelling and grammatical errors. I apologise profusely in advanced.  
>AN 4; I'm from England so if there are any Americanisms that I get wrong, please correct me. Thanks.

Disclaimer; I own nothing. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.  
>Warnings; Complete AU! It's a crossover, what did you expect? SLASH.<p>

Chapter Three

Draco drove home from school at a steady pace as he was in no rush to get home and driving relaxed him, usually. Today, however, Draco had to listen to Potter attempt and fail horribly at reciting the French alphabet which he had learned in class today. Potter only spoke English but it was compulsory to take a foreign language at Forks High so he had been put in a beginner's class. After the tenth incorrect effort Draco found it necessary to intervene.

"Potter, please stop. You're saying it all wrong. It's pronounced 'ah' not 'ay'."

"Merlin, you sounded just like Hermione. Fine then, it's-" Potter started to reply but Draco cut him off before he could start again.

"Well, as Granger was one of the top students at Hogwarts and she managed to get _you _and_ The Weasel _through your OWLs I shall take your comment as a compliment." A smug smile tugged at Draco's lips as Potter fell silent with a look of stunned surprise on his face. Draco didn't hear another peep out of Potter for the rest of the journey.

* * *

><p>When Draco pulled into the driveway Potter jumped out of the car and ran up the steps leading to the front door of the manor. He looked to be in a rush but Draco didn't have a clue what Potter could possibly be doing, he was probably going to spend hours on one of those video games that he had forced Sev to buy. Draco decided to forgo following Potter into the house, instead he took a stroll around the gardens.<p>

The gardens were for Narcissa, he'd had them landscaped especially for her arrival. She spent many an afternoon tending the rose bushes back at home and Draco thought that it may give her some comfort in her new life. The garden was full of life, flowers bloomed around him and the soft scents they emitted caressed him as he brushed past them. Tall trees gave shelter and shade and the garden was dappled with light making it seem secretive and wondrous. The sound of water gurgling through the small stream was soothing to Draco's ears and the garden seemed to blend with the forest which surrounded it. Fountains which harboured multi-coloured fish and statues were dotted around the lawns, hidden in secret alcoves and shielded by clipped hedges. Each statue was unique, some were Greek and Roman Gods, while others were pieces by his Mother's favourite artists. Some of them were Black Family heirlooms which his Mother had talked fondly of often.

He followed the meandering path until he came to a small stone bench, fitted with cushioning and warming charms, that was placed in front of a fountain depicting Aphrodite accompanied by the winged godling Eros. Small orange coloured fish swam in between the waters lilies that floated in the water pooled at her feet. The fountain was in partial shade, surrounded by Iris and Laelia flowers. It was designed on a painting by a friend of his Mother's, an artist named Jean Luke if he remembered correctly.

From his seat there, he checked the wards that protected the house. Dark creatures, other Wizards and any unsavoury Muggle characters trying to break in would trigger the wards and they would be forced from the grounds and Obliviated. He could see the ancient runes embedded into the bubble that was only visible to him. Safety, good health, family, love and light were all featured within the ward and at that moment, Draco felt safe. Only one aspect of the wards concerned Draco, he didn't know if the runes worked on vegetarian vampires as they were often identified by their consumption of human blood. The thought that one could enter his house at will made him shiver in dread. He would have to ask Severus.

He cast a privacy charm around the area so that Potter wouldn't disturb him and just took time to relax. Soon the war would be upon them and that meant that Potter would have to be a trained warrior and Draco would have to confront his demons.

* * *

><p>When Draco walked into the house there was a package sat upon the table. It was wrapped in green paper and had a silver bow adorning the top. It was addressed to him and it was obviously from Sev. Trust the man to not give him a gift personally and leave it lying around where Potter could get to it. An iPod which had been spelled Slytherin green was what lay underneath the wrapping. <em>'Dear purist brat, this is to make you seem more Muggle because you obviously lack anything that isn't Wizard made and one of a kind. Severus.' <em>The tag made Draco laugh out loud and Potter looked at him like he was insane because nothing Severus could ever write could be humorous, obviously.

Draco spent the remainder of the night sat on his king sized bed downloading a mixture of classical music that reminded him of life at the manor and rock and 'alternative' songs which were favoured during Slytherin house parties from his Apple MacBook Pro. His MacBook Pro was from the Wizard branch of Apple, it came with all of the extras a Wizard would need, including a much needed _Unbreakable_ _Charm_, as Wizards were prone to hexing them when they didn't work properly.

While he was listening to the Def Leppard classic 'Pour Some Sugar on Me', he thought about the perceptions Hogwarts had of his House, his friends and himself. Most of the other Houses thought that those in Slytherin were depraved and others thought that they were uptight and stuffy. They could never agree but none of them would understand both opinions were correct or the idea that Slytherin's all wore a mask which they presented to the outside world. Most of the students would never imagine that _Draco Malfoy_ would get drunk on Firewhiskey and proceed to dance on a table with his _boyfriend_ Blaise Zabini to a _Muggle_ classic rock song in front of the entire House. They were wrong however, because that is exactly what happened at the end of year party they had thrown after the exams had finished. Draco thought about his former House with a small sad smile knowing that Sev would probably feel the same, especially as he was the former Head of House. Draco had decorated his bedroom in Slytherin colours as a tribute and a reminder. Heavy deep green curtains hung from his windows and were tied by silver ties. The silk sheets that adorned his bed were Slytherin green with silver trims, everything about the room screamed _Slytherin_ to anyone who actually knew what that was.

Draco's fingers twitched as his iPod began to play a soft classical song which he had learnt to play on the piano at the age of seven. He decided that as soon as he could he would buy a piano because playing was one of his favourite releases along with a 'docking bay' for his iPod. He really needed to go shopping in Seattle soon. He wished that Pansy was with him.

* * *

><p>After staying up listening to his new music until the early hours of the morning, Draco had to drag himself out of bed when the sun began to shine through the window. 'Wow,' Draco thought to himself, 'the Sun had actually made an appearance'. There was another reason that Draco was reluctant to remove himself from his exceeding comfortable bed, it was the day of his first gym class.<p>

As they pulled into school Draco had realised that there were no Cullen cars present in the car park, _parking lot_ Draco corrected himself. They got the full rundown from Jessica at Lunch as to why the Cullen's were absent. According to Jess, Dr Cullen pulled them out of class to go camping and Draco had to stifle a snort when she explained. Of course they wouldn't go out in the sun, they would bloody _sparkle. _

The rest of the day was pretty monotonous, Draco spent most of his time excelling in lessons and generally avoiding the topic of the Vampire population of the school. Potter often looked like he wanted to question Draco's reason for avoiding talk of the Cullen's; he never actually got the chance much to Draco's relief. The last lesson of the day came around quicker than Draco had hoped for and it was soon time for gym.

"Potter, please refrain from acting like an imbecile. You look like an overgrown puppy. It's actually sickening."

Potter pouted and said "But it's time for gym and I'm actually excited about this lesson".

"Gym class is nothing but a bunch of sweaty teenagers running around as if the current game they are involved in is the meaning of their pathetic little existence." Draco countered.

"Scared, Malfoy?" Potter asked reminiscent of their second year duelling club.

"You wish," Draco replied in kind.

"Well you should be Malfoy, 'cause I beat your arse every time we played Quidditch and I didn't even have to try." Potter had a taunting quality to his voice which really didn't belong there.

"Watch what you say _Snape_." Draco snickered when Potter paled. "Anyway, I only played because of my Father and if I could have picked my position on the team I would have been a chaser not seeker. I don't have the patience to wait around for a snitch."

"Excuses Malfoy. C'mon, we're gonna be late. Anyway, what gives you the right to tell me to 'watch what I say' and then give away more information than me?" Potter asked with an incredulous expression on his face.

"I'm better than you." Draco said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world and to be honest, it was. With that Potter actually ran to class leaving Draco trailing behind him shaking his head.

* * *

><p>When Draco finally walked into the changing room boys were in various states of undress and Draco nearly gagged at the smell. He eventually found Potter shying away from changing in front of everyone and sighed. As he took his shirt off, he could see Potter staring at his blank left forearm, like he was expecting him to be a Death Eater in disguise. He ignored his presence and quietly got changed.<p>

As they headed into the gym, the teacher clapped his hands to catch everyone's attention.

"Gather around class. Today we will be playing basketball," the teacher announced and he looked expectantly at Potter and Draco, as if he was asking for a miracle to occur. Draco knew the rules of the game and how to play every position but he really wanted to just sit down somewhere and read. Potter, of course, looked eager and ready to run around like a fool.

Gym class was rowdy and useless just like Draco thought it would be and he was glad when it was over. Although Draco's aim had been precise and the other boys praised him on his ability, it was Potter who shone in the class for his natural reflexes and his leadership. Draco was glad that Potter had a chance to shine as he wouldn't resent Draco's academic achievements.

Draco idly wondered how the Cullen's would act in gym class. No doubt Rosalie would sit on a bench pretending that she wouldn't enjoy the class as it would mess up her hair or something similar. Emmett would probably have to tone down his strength, if his size was anything to go by. Draco thought that none of them would excel in the class, even though they had the strength of twenty men, perhaps even more, and could run at incredible speeds. 'They would have to go to great lengths to conceal themselves in an environment like this', Draco thought, 'but why?' That one question irritated Draco more than anyone would ever imagine.

* * *

><p>Draco and Potter settled into a routine over the following weeks.<p>

Monday's were a free night but Draco taught Potter the theory of Dark Arts on Tuesday nights. Wednesday nights were how to identify and defeat magical creatures and Potions theory. They did separate research on Thursdays, Friday was a free night and on Saturdays they would participate in various practical activities from 9am until 9pm. Sundays were Draco's 'no life day'. He didn't want to come into contact with anyone at all; he mainly just wanted to wander aimlessly around the forest in his Animagus form.

This Wednesday, Draco was teaching Potter a chapter on magical creatures that he was dreading. He didn't want to tell Potter about the Cullen's being Vampires but he had to be prepared for a possible attack from either them or the Volturi.

"There are several ways to identify Vampires from other creatures and it is relatively easy to identify the type of Vampire that you have encountered. Vampires are the only magical creatures with red irises, although there are some exceptions to this rule. Vegetarian Vampires have golden irises, similar to that of a Werewolf on a full moon. All Vampires drink blood. When Vampires are in a state called 'bloodlust' they're eyes appear pure black. This can also happen when they are aroused but that doesn't matter at this moment in time.

There are two types of Vampire and they are known as 'Type A' Vampires and 'Type B' Vampires. 'Type A' Vampires are created through a technique called 'blood sharing'. There is a rumour that states that 'Type A' Vampirism is a disease which started in the 11th Century when a Wizard hexed a Vampire bat and was bitten. The nature of the hex is still unknown." Potter snorted at this and Draco conceded, "Yes, it does seem rather unlikely."

"What about 'Type B' Vampires then?" Potter asked.

Draco sighed, "I was just getting to that. 'Type B´ Vampires are created through a venomous bite. The origin of these Vampires is completely unknown. There are some key differences in behaviour between the two types of Vampire and if you wish to kill a Vampire, different methods are needed depending on the type." Draco was in full lecturer mode now and Potter seemed to be quite interested and was taking full notes.

"Type A cannot go out in sunlight as they turn to ash. They often sleep during the daytime hours. Type B can go out in sunlight but they sparkle. Yes, it is quite amusing when you think about it," Draco said when Potter burst into a fit of giggles. "Type B Vampires do not sleep at all."

He gave Potter a while to catch up with his notes before he carried on.

"Type A Vampires are killed by a stake to the heart and can be warded off by garlic. They cannot be captured on camera and do not have a reflection. However, Type B Vampires are harder to kill. They're skin is like granite and the only guaranteed way for them to die is to dismember them and burn the parts. Often, _Sectumsempra_ and _Incendio_ are used in quick succession to achieve this. This type of Vampire can be captured on film and they do have a reflection. Both types of Vampire are incredibly beautiful which is used to lure in their prey and they are very graceful too."

"I read somewhere that some Vampires have special abilities." Potter said, silently asking Draco to expand on his theory.

"Yes, this is true with both types of Vampire. Type A can sometimes command the weather and change forms. Type B Vampires often have unique abilities. The leader of the Volutri Vampire Clan in Italy, Aro, can hear every single thought a person or vampire has ever had upon making physical contact with that person. One of the Volturi guards, Jane, to trick an individual's mind into thinking they are in an excruciating amount of pain just by focusing on them. Gifts such as these can be blocked by Occlumency but others cannot. The Voltrui collect gifted Vampires so do not let yourself be turned by one."

"Is there anything else I should know?" Potter asked, obviously eager to get away now that the lesson was winding down to a close.

"No. We will practice some techniques on Saturday though as the members of the Volturi coven are working with the Dark Lord and you may need to defend yourself against one of them. That's all for tonight, goodnight Potter."

"Explain the Volturi to me please." Potter asked.

"The Volturi are a civilized coven of Vampires, the largest and most powerful one in the world, and they enforce the laws of the vampire world. They consider themselves the equivalent of royalty in the vampire world. The Volturi was created by three Vampires; Aro is the main leader and has the ability of tactile telepathy, Marcus and Caius are also co-leaders. Marcus has the ability of relational empathy which basically means that he can see the relationships or connections people have to one another. Caius is the only leader without a special ability." Draco paused to let Potter take all of this in.

"There are around thirty members of this coven, probably even more." He paused at Potter's look of shock. "They reside in Volterra, Italy, and rarely leave. They often send others to travel from Volterra to destroy covens that risk exposing vampires through mass annihilation of every vampire in the coven. They send others as they dislike leaving the comfort of their home. Sometimes, when there is a large threat to their World or their place as rulers, the three Elders leave with the guard to _deal_ with the problem."

"Why are they working with the Dark Lord if they live in Italy?" Potter was concerned, thirty or more powerful Vampires who were centuries old and had amazing gifts were on the Dark Lord's side. It was not a good omen for the Light.

"There are many reasons. Aro craves power for his people; he is no longer content at ruling over the Vampire world. He wants his people to have an equal place in Wizarding society. He also wishes to turn certain Wizards to join his coven." Potter must have seen the pained look that flashed across Draco's face but said nothing about it. "The Dark Lord had promised them equality, power and all the blood they will ever need." Potter looked shaken up by this news and he rose from his seat and made his way up to bed.

"Goodnight Malfoy," Potter called over his shoulder before he started to climb the stairs.

"Goodnight Potter," Draco replied before he too went to bed.

* * *

><p>On Thursday night, Draco was reading through a new potions book which was written in ancient Persian runes that Sev had bought from the wizard district in New York earlier in the week. The runes were easily translated by Draco but many of the top translators found them difficult to understand, at times like these Draco wondered how he had been gifted with such intelligence. There were many interesting potions in the book, mainly used for Dark purposes but one in particular caught Draco's eye. For 24 hours after consuming the potion no spells would affect the drinker, not even <em>the Avada Kedavra <em>curse would inflict any damage on the drinker.

The list of ingredients was vast and included the juice of the Baneberry, shavings of Bicorn Horn, Cinnamon, and a thimble of Dragon's blood. It also included a range of other ingredients including salt water, three snake fangs, Knotgrass and the white petals of a Moly herb. Running down to the lab which Severus had vacated earlier in favour of teaching Potter how to 'shield his mind', Draco found that only one ingredient was missing for the potion but it was easily found as it was the blood of the user. The potion had to be brewed during the night and had to be consumed within an hour of being completed. Friday night was the perfect time to attempt the Potion because it would give Potter a shock during their outdoor training session the next morning.

* * *

><p>Friday wasn't eventful at all. Draco had a few classes but they paled in comparison to what Draco was going to attempt that night. As Draco wouldn't see Potter until the training session the next day he had to arrange the time at dinner.<p>

"Right, meet me in the clearing tomorrow at 9am. Don't be late." Draco left off the 'or else' but Potter knew it was implied.

"Why are you telling me now? Just wake me up in the morning." Potter looked confused and the expression was quite fetching on him.

"I'll be in the lab all night."

"Oh," was the intelligent reply. They both ate their dinner talking about letters they had received from Hogwarts and other mundane things.

Jasper wondered what Draco and Harry were doing on Saturday and where this clearing was.

"We should follow them. We may find out what they're so secretive about," Rosalie said. Jasper nodded, it would give him an excuse to see the blond more often. Jasper had to fight his feelings for Draco knowing that it was too dangerous for him to be near the human. It seemed that Emmett and Alice agreed too, all of them had been intrigued by the two boys. They always talked of training and Draco often mentioned a lab which he spent much time in. Jasper smiled when he first found out that bit of information, Draco didn't seem like the type that enjoyed science, never mind owning his own lab. He didn't seem to enjoy sports too much, or maybe that was a front, like Rosalie put on in gym class. Jasper knew that Draco was extremely intelligent, rivalling the knowledge that he had gained over his 167 years.

As always, Edward was the voice of reason, "They don't know our secret so we shouldn't pry into their lives."

Rosalie countered him, "You can't even read the blond one's mind so how do we know that they are oblivious to what we are? The blond is the more reasonable one; he seems to be the leader. We should confront him."

"You just want to know where he shops Rosie," laughed Emmett. She scowled at him but it was obvious that she admired Draco's cold demeanour and fantastic fashion sense too. Emmett often commented how Draco was the male version of her and Rosalie actually seemed to agree with him.

Alice spoke up then, her voice knowing but troubled, "We'll follow them to the clearing but it's blurry from there." She sighed. All she could see were multiple coloured lights. They were going to find out the boy's secret tomorrow and the boys would find out theirs too, Alice was sure of it. That was if they didn't already know, of course.

* * *

><p>As the sun rose on Saturday morning Draco could be found in the potions lab, hunched over his cauldron in the dark putting the final touches to the potion. Draco had looked through the list of possible side-effects for the potion and they weren't pretty. <em>'Depending on the strength of the wizardwitch using this potion, the side effects will range from temporary blindness to temporary loss of magic to permanent loss of magic and finally to death'_. 'Lovely', Draco thought.

The potion would be difficult to brew if you were not at a Master's level. His measurements had to be precise otherwise it could prove fatal. It took around five hours to brew; ingredients had to be carefully place into the potion at specific times. The potion remained inky black throughout the process giving no indication to whether it was working or not. The potion was done when he added three drops of his own blood and stirred the potion anti-clockwise seven times. As instructed, the potion changed colour from black to blood red and then finally it turned an aqua blue colour. It was ready.

Draco had a duelling session with Potter in around ten minutes outside in the forest so he quickly downed the potion and tried to ignore the tingling feeling coursing through his veins. No blindness. He tested his magic with a simple _Lumos_. He still had his magic, which was good news and he was obviously still alive. 'Hmm, I wonder what else could happen,' Draco thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Potter," Draco said fully awake after he had Apparated in front of Potter who was sat on a log in the clearing. All he received as a reply was a sleeping "G'mornin". Draco had the distinct feeling he was being watched but ignored it in favour of testing the abilities of the potion. He strode away from Potter and drew his wand to begin the lesson.<p>

"Right, then. Today we're practising the art to duelling as you know. You must be ready for any advantage your opponent had over you and you must be able to counter it quickly. Ready?" At Potter's nod Draco said 'Let's begin!' This was going to be good. Potter also drew his wand and they both assumed offensive stances.  
>Draco didn't lift his wand for an offensive spell once. Potter fired off harmless spells such as a <em>Bat-Bogey Hex, <em>_Expelliarmus _and_ Impedimenta._ For the first dozen spells defended himself wordlessly and the occasional flick of his wand. This carried on until Potter decided to use a _Diffindo _which would rip open Draco's chest if it hit him full force judging by the anger Potter had put behind the curse. He was obviously getting annoyed at being bested by Draco. Draco let the curse hit him square on the chest and the light from the spell was simply absorbed into a barrier around Draco. Draco let out an uncharacteristic 'whoop!' and Potter merely exclaimed,

"What the fuck?"

Draco let a true smile grace his face as he told Potter exactly what had happened. "That Potter, was a Potion that I have recently discovered in an old journal, it was hidden behind ancient Persian runes that are almost impossible to translate. It was an awful potion to make but the results are amazing. No spell will affect me, none at all. You could try every spell ever invented, including the Killing Curse and I would still stand here before you uninjured and alive. Now that you know of my advantage, how will you counter it?" Draco looked expectantly at Potter with a raised eyebrow; he was eyeing the perfectly balanced Malfoy sword on his belt. There were several Malfoy swords in the vaults but they changed to perfectly suit the Malfoy they were carried by.

Potter eventually took the hint and transfigured a branch into a sword that didn't look correct for Potter's height and weight but it would do for now. Over the last few weeks Potter had been given some training with Severus but he was not up to Draco's standard. Potter probably didn't know why he was being given such training but Draco knew that all Purebloods were trained in this noble art and wouldn't hesitate to use it on a battlefield.

The fight was intense. Blades were flying in all directions and the only sound heard was the metallic clanging of swords and Potter's heavy breathing. Both knew that one wrong move could injure them severely but Draco trusted Potter, somewhat. The sweat rolling down Potter's face was a sign of just how much training he needed as Draco still looked unaffected. Draco's moves were much more complicated than Potters, his angles and cuts were precise and refined. To an outsider it would have looked both terrifying and spectacular. The session needed when Potter flopped onto the floor on his back crying 'have mercy!' He was red and his chest was heaving whereas Draco had barely even started to sweat. Draco chuckled at Potter's misfortune but decided to give him some positive feedback.

"Not bad Potter. You get better every time we train." Potter beamed at the praise and it struck Draco how absurd this situation was. It was then that Draco heard a twig snap in the trees behind him and he saw shadows weaving among the foliage. He crouched down next to Potter and muttered "We're being watched." Potter cast an almost silent _Homenum Revelio _but nothing showed up.  
>"There is nothing human out here Draco, apart from us. It may have just been an animal," Potter said.<p>

"Think about what you just said." At Potter's confused look Draco continued "nothing _human _is watching us. Remember our lesson from Wednesday night?" Draco watched as realisation dawned on Potters face and he jumped up in an attack stance. Draco straightened up and drew his wand and kept is sword close at hand.

"Whoever or whatever is out there, reveal yourselves at once or we shall not be responsible for our actions," Potter said with all of the bravado he could muster. Draco rolled his eyes at him but watched as five figures walked out of the shadows and into the clearing. Draco snuck a sideways glance at Potter, feeling sorry for him as he recognised the figures.

"You don't seem too surprised Draco," Potter muttered under his breath. The blonde female Vampire then spoke up,

"Yes Draco. You don't seem surprised at all."

"Why should I be? I've witnessed one of you hunt first hand," Draco replied with a pointed look at Jasper who just looked perplexed in return.

The one called Alice then ran forward and hugged both of the boys, lifting them up into the air and babbling, "Oh, we'll be such great friends now. You can keep our secret and we'll keep yours."

Both Rosalie and Draco shouted "No!" at the same time. They then turned slowly towards each other with icy expressions and raised eyebrows. They appeared to be engaged in a silent conversation before Rosalie said "I'm sure we could come to some agreement."

"I believe so too," Draco said with a sly smile. He liked Rosalie already; they seemed to share many traits.

* * *

><p>The five Cullen siblings readied themselves for Saturday morning and followed Harry's scent through the forest as Draco's couldn't be found anywhere. They were all eager to find out exactly what the boys got up to. They arrived just in time to see Draco appear out thin air in front of Harry and a loud <em>crack<em> reverberated through the air. They all looked bewildered at each other and Edward was very obviously annoyed that he couldn't read Draco's mind. It was so obvious that even without his empathic ability, Jasper would have felt the emotion rolling off him in waves. When they turned their attention back to the two young boys in the clearing, they heard Draco address Harry and say,

"Right, then. Today we're practising the art to duelling as you know. You must be ready for any advantage your opponent had over you and you must be able to counter it quickly. Ready?" 'Duelling?' Jasper thought. It seemed medieval, not something that would be taught nowadays. Draco and Harry both held sticks in their right hands and assumed an attacking stance. Harry nodded and Draco started their lesson.

It was dreamlike what the five Vampires witnessed. Coloured lights seemed to be appearing out of the stick Harry was holding as he waved it with practised movements and shouted out Latin words. None of the lights hit Draco as he occasionally flicked the stick he was holding. Harry was getting frustrated; he was jealous that Draco was so much more advanced than he. He envied Draco so much in that moment that Jasper was taken aback by the emotion. Harry released all of his anger in the next word which headed straight towards Draco and hit him on the chest as he did nothing to defend himself. Jasper gasped, not knowing what he expected to happen but fearing that his young Mate would be injured. He readied himself to attack Harry for hurting his Mate but Edward's voice floating inside his head made him stop for just a moment.

'He's not hurt Jasper, just calm down and look for yourself,' Edward thought at him. He turned his attention back to his Mate and the boy who had attacked him only to see Draco unhurt and standing with a smug expression on his face.

He heard Draco celebrate and the explanation he gave to Harry. 'Why does he call him _Potter_? What the hell is a potion? Spells? What are they?' Jasper had so many questions and he looked to Edward for help but he looked just as bewildered as he felt. All of his siblings, even Alice, felt mystified and quite fearful of the two boys in the clearing.

Jasper looked back just in time to see Harry turn a branch into a sword and use it against Draco who also had a sword. Things were too surreal for Jasper but he was frightened for his Mate's safety once again so he forced himself to watch. For a Human, the movements would have been too fast to follow but his keen eyesight gave him an advantage. It was obvious that Draco was trained at a far higher level to Harry and didn't seem to be putting much effort in.

Jasper glanced over to Rosalie who seemed to be in deep thought and her eyes kept straying towards Draco's figure, as if she wanted to figure him out. Emmett felt intrigued; the excitement was coming from him in waves. Alice felt eager to introduce herself properly to the two boys and probably tell them about her visions of their arrival and Edward felt both annoyed that he still couldn't read Draco's mind but he also was captivated by the action in front of him.

Harry fell to the floor with a cry of 'have mercy' and Draco strolled towards him and crouched. Jasper moved to get a better view of them and that caused Draco to spot the five Vampires.

All five Cullen's heard Draco whisper, "We're being watched." Harry made an elaborate arc with his stick and muttered another Latin phrase but frowned when nothing happened.

"There is nothing human out here Draco, apart from us. It may have just been an animal," Harry said to Draco and the other four seemed to give a sigh of relief. They wouldn't think that anything other than human or animal would be lurking in the forest. They were wrong.

"Think about what you just said." Harry looked bewildered so Draco continued, "nothing _human _is watching us. Remember our lesson from Wednesday night?" 'Lesson?' Jasper thought. Harry seemed to understand as a look of recognition dawned on his face and he jumped up into an attack stance. Draco also straightened up and drew his stick again. He kept is sword close at hand too.

Harry seemed to gather up all of his bravery and shouted, "Whoever or whatever is out there, reveal yourselves at once or we shall not be responsible for our actions." Jasper saw Draco roll his eyes and they walked out into the clearing in what Alice would call they're 'dramatic walk'.

"You don't seem too surprised Draco," Harry mumbled looking thoroughly betrayed by the blond.

"Yes Draco. You don't seem surprised at all," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Why should I be? I've witnessed one of you hunt first hand," Draco replied with a pointed look at Jasper. 'When did he witness me hunt? The only time I've ever noticed his scent was when I hunted the snow leopard. That couldn't have been…' Jaspers thoughts trailed off as he saw Alice run forward and hug both of the boys. She lifted them both up into the air and exclaimed, "Oh, we'll be such great friends now. You can keep our secret and we'll keep yours." Draco felt highly uncomfortable in the embrace and he looked scandalised at the thought of telling them his secret. Harry seemed to be trying and failing to extract himself from Alice's grip.

Both Rosalie and Draco shouted "No!" at the same time. Jasper could feel the amusement and sense of kinship from both of them as they turned slowly towards each other with matching expressions and raised eyebrows. There seemed to be a silent conversation going on between the two which not even Edward could understand before Rosalie said "I'm sure we could come to some agreement."

"I believe so too," Draco said with a sly smile. They liked each other already. Rosalie didn't trust Harry though as he didn't seem to have as much control as Draco did but she was starting to trust Draco, and that was a very good sign.

"What are you then?" Rosalie asked, genuinely interested for once.

"This must not go any further than your coven if we reveal ourselves to you," Harry said while Draco took a backseat in the proceedings. Harry began to lower his stick but Draco muttered,

"Do not lower your wand Harry."

"We agree, as long as you do not tell anyone about us," Edward said.

"My godfather knows, Severus Snape. That shouldn't be a problem as he also shares our secret," Draco stated.

"Of course," Edward replied.

Draco and Harry shared a look before they declared "We're Wizards," shooting multi-coloured sparks from the ends of their wands. The two _Wizards _laughed at the spectacle and both felt suitable smug at the shocked expressions on his sibling's faces. Jasper kept his facial expression more controlled and Draco seemed happy to note that. What Jasper actually felt was disbelief, awe and amazement coming from his siblings, their emotions mingled into his own feelings. Along with a slight bit of jealousy from Emment because he wanted 'cool powers' too as he often called them.

"They don't exist" Rosalie said angrily.

Draco also started fuming then, "How would you like it if I said that your kind didn't exist, _Vampire_?" He spat the last word before settling for glowering at Rosalie for insulting him.

Rosalie took a step back from the Wizard, whose wand was sparking furiously. The fear began to exude from her but there was also an underlying feeling of respect. Draco was cold and stoic but was not afraid of them.

"We'll stay away from you if you stay away from us deal?" Draco asked. Harry on the other hand didn't seem to like this idea.

"I want to get to know them," he declared stubbornly. Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry disbelievingly.

"Typical _Gryffindor_." Draco murmured before he continued at a level Harry would actually be able to understand, "Fine but I will not be responsible for any injury caused while you are with them and if you die I will replay this memory to Dumbledore." Draco huffed before he disappeared into thin air.

"Don't mind him," Harry soothed. "He's had bad dealings with Vampires before. A clan is pretty interested in turning him for their own gain and Draco doesn't like being used by anyone." After Harry had made the omission, he felt guilty for letting out Draco's secret.

Jasper knew who that coven would be, the Volturi. When had Draco encountered them? Why did they want to turn him? Jasper had so many questions and he intended for Draco to answer them.

Alice deemed it acceptable to tell Harry what they were. "You obviously know that we're Vampires but we don't drink human blood. We have what you could call an alternative lifestyle." Alice giggled as she explained it to him.

"Draco has said that some of your kind drink animal blood but the books have always speculated that fact."

"You, Draco and his godfather should meet our father, Carlisle. I'm sure he'd love to know more about your world and he would be the best at answering your questions." That was Edward who was speaking again. Jasper felt the intrigue from all of his siblings and Carlisle would no doubt feel the same way.

"I'm sure that would be fine. How about later tonight, maybe around 8pm? We should probably meet here because it's what Draco would call 'neutral territory'." Harry was smiling when he said that but Jasper thought it was a very war-like term and that thought made him scowl.

"We'll meet you here then," Edward said and Harry started to walk away. "Aren't you just going to disappear like your friend?" Harry laughed for a moment before he sobered and answered,

"Draco is a very advanced Wizard for his age, even among our adults he is powerful. We're not even taught that spell until we're sixteen and it's illegal to do so before we're seventeen. Draco is using an unregistered wand though so The Trace is no longer active on him. That's probably a good thing actually." The Wizard said no more on the subject before he began to walk away with a hasty 'Goodbye' thrown over his shoulder.

Alice smiled at his retreating back and they all set off back home, Jasper however ran off from the group in search of his wayward Mate.

* * *

><p>Jasper didn't even know where to begin in his search for Draco but he ran until he came across his scent and followed it relentlessly until he saw the blond hair gleaming in the sunshine. When Jasper found Draco, he was wandering about the forest purposelessly, kicking stones whenever he found one and feeling torn. He slowly approached him and softly called out his name to gain his attention. Draco whipped around to stare at him, never relinquishing the hold on his wand.<p>

"What do you want?" Draco spat at him.

"To talk to you and maybe to gain some answers too," Jasper replied, keeping his voice soft and making his accent thicker. Draco looked to be weighing up his options. Jasper knew that Draco could disappear at will, or even hurt him if he wanted to but he hadn't yet and Jasper took it as a good sign.

"Ask away then," Draco said making a dismissive motion with his hand and Jasper was surprised that Draco didn't put up more of a fight.

"When I was hunting, I came across a snow leopard with your scent. How is that possible?" Jasper asked, hoping that the mystery would finally be resolved.

Draco sat on the floor, resigning himself to a long conversation with Jasper.

"It was me in my Animagus form. Some witches and wizards have the ability to turn into the animal which suits their personality the most. The Black Family are natural Animagi, I've inherited the ability from my Mother's side of the family."

Jasper was stunned. He had almost killed his Mate that day, not that he knew the animal was his Mate but it still hurt him nonetheless.

"How did you know what we are?" Jasper asked.

"I've encountered your kind before. You're easy to spot with your eye colour and skin colour. You don't act human. Muggles and other Wizards may not see through your act but you never eat and your eye colour changes on nearly a daily basis, you move with unnatural grace and you are all incredibly beautiful, perfect for luring your prey towards you." Draco's reply was somewhat disconcerting for him. He didn't know that they were that obvious, then again Draco had said that even most Wizards wouldn't have seen the signs clearly.

"You've said that you'd encountered other's like us and Harry said that a coven want to turn you. Who are they and why do they want to turn you?" Jasper felt bad at asking the personal question.

"I'm sure you can guess which coven wishes to turn me. It is for their gain as a clan but also to make me easy to manipulate. I shan't tell you everything because it's rather personal."

"Harry and Edward arranged a meeting at the clearing later tonight. We're going to bring along our mother, Esme, and our father, Carlisle, and Harry has said that you'll bring along your guardian too. We just want to ask you questions about your world and make you feel safe in our company. We do not wish to harm to Draco." Jasper felt Draco's heartbeat speed up when he said his name, a blush also heated his cheeks before Draco was again regained his self-composure. This was a very good sign for Jasper.

"Fine, we shall speak later. I'll talk to Severus before Potter can make a mess of things." Draco said with a small smile.

"Why do you call him 'Potter'?" Jasper questioned.

All he received as a reply before Draco disappeared was a muttered "None of your business."

Jasper was left alone and he took the time to think about the information Draco had given him. He couldn't wait for the meeting tonight.

* * *

><p>Draco Disapparated from the small gathering back to the house and from there he changed into his Animagus form and ran through the forest trying to clear his mind.<p>

He knew now that they would want to know more about the Wizarding world and Draco was worried that they would join Aro in his quest for power. He changed back into his normal form and wandered aimlessly around the forest, kicking stones as he passed trying to vent his anger. Draco was happy that he no longer had to keep the secret from Potter but he didn't want to spend time with the Vampires and he knew that it was certain to happen. As he was readying himself to leave he heard a softly spoken 'Draco' in a southern drawl that could only belong to one person. Jasper Hale had followed him but Draco didn't know that reason why. He instantly felt defensive.

"What do you want?" Draco spat at him, maybe he was being harsh but at that moment he didn't care.

"To talk to you and maybe to gain some answers too," Jasper replied, his voice was soft and his accent was thick. Draco adored that accent but couldn't let it show. He thought about Disapperating, he also thought about hexing Jasper but in the end he thought that it would be easier to answer the Vampire's questions. There was no need to be hostile.

"Ask away then," he replied, hoping to annoy the Vampire with his lack of fight. Jasper just appeared stunned before he schooled his expression back to an impassive one.

"When I was hunting, I came across a snow leopard with your scent. How is that possible?" Jasper asked hopfully. Draco was reluctant to give away his secret and he took the opportunity to pause and sit on the floor. He wanted to get comfortable before starting a long conversation.

"It was me in my Animagus form," he said with some difficulty. Jasper looked confused and it was expected so Draco just carried on. "Some witches and wizards have the ability to turn into the animal which suits their personality the most. The Black Family are natural Animagi, I've inherited the ability from my Mother's side of the family." Jasper didn't seem to take the news well.

"How did you know what we are?" Jasper asked.

Draco sighed; he was giving away too many secrets. "I've encountered your kind before. You're easy to spot with your eye colour and skin colour. You don't act human. Muggles and other Wizards may not see through your act but you never eat and your eye colour changes on nearly a daily basis, you move with unnatural grace and you are all incredibly beautiful, perfect for luring your prey towards you".

"You've said that you'd encountered other's like us and Harry said that a coven want to turn you." Draco was furious with Potter. How dare he reveal something so personal about Draco to creatures that could use it against him. "Who are they and why do they want to turn you?"

"I'm sure you can guess which coven wishes to turn me." Draco wanted to laugh, what other coven wanted to collect powerful beings for themselves. "It is for their gain as a clan but also to make me easy to manipulate. I shan't tell you everything because it's rather personal." Jasper just nodded his assent.

"Harry and Edward arranged a meeting at the clearing later tonight. We're going to bring along our mother, Esme, and our father, Carlisle, and Harry has said that you'll bring along your guardian too." Stupid Potter, didn't he know that dangers? Sev wouldn't be pleased either, Draco realised. "We just want to ask you questions about your world and make you feel safe in our company. We do not wish to harm to Draco." Draco blushed at the way Jasper spoke his name, it was incredibly arousing but he regained his self-composure before he spoke again. It wouldn't do to let the Vampire think that he could use Draco.

"Fine, we shall speak later. I'll talk to Severus before Potter can make a mess of things." Draco said, smiling as he thought about Potter stuttering his way through an explanation to Sev.

"Why do you call him 'Potter'?" Jasper questioned and Draco just had time to reply before he Disapperated.

* * *

><p>When Draco got home he sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time that morning as he remembered Jasper Hales beautiful face and sexy drawl. No, it wouldn't do him any favours to think about the Vampire in that way. It could never be reciprocated anyway.<p>

Draco locked himself away in his room awaiting the return of Severus. Tonight should be eventful.

* * *

><p>AN;

Another chapter is done. This one took forever to write; well it took a while anyway. I hope you enjoy it. I'm leaving it there because it's getting quite long as a chapter and I don't want it to be a chore to read. It was sixteen pages this chapter and I don't seem to have written that much.

Please review because I really do try to use your criticism in my writing to make it better for you to read. Thank you and goodnight!


	5. Chapter Four

The Lightning Strike  
>Pairings; JHDM, SS/NM, PP/TN, AC/?, JB/?  
>All of the rest are canon.<p>

A/N 1: Bella Swan will not make an appearance as Draco and Harry are only 16. It's set the year before Twilight so that I didn't have to include Bella.  
>AN2: This story is set in 2011 which may confuse everyone. It's just easier than trying to work out how old the Vampires are and whatnot. Ignore me.  
>AN 3: I have no beta for this. Therefore it is likely that there will be some spelling and grammatical errors. I apologise profusely in advanced.  
>AN 4: I'm from England so if there are any Americanisms that I get wrong, please correct me. Thanks.

Disclaimer; I own nothing. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.  
>Warnings; Complete AU! It's a crossover, what did you expect? SLASH.<p>

Chapter Four

The sun was setting on the sleepy town of Forks and hazy orange mist clung to the shadows that were already forming. Inside the small manor located in the forest Draco set contemplating how to explain their situation to Severus. Potter was upstairs doing Merlin knows what and Draco was left to his fate alone. He cast a _Tempus _charm which blinked '6.30pm' at him, Severus would be home soon. He rarely got home later than seven o'clock; Draco knew that for certain even if he didn't know exactly what Severus did on his daily outings. Just as the thought floated through his mind, a small _pop_ signalled Severus' arrival in the house.

Severus glided into the lowly lit lounge where Draco was sat on a plush black sofa reading a Muggle literature book, his black robes swirling behind him in the dramatic fashion that was famous at Hogwarts. The book was new and Draco had picked up at a small bookshop in Port Angeles. It was about a sixteen year old boy who was a demi-god. The demi-god had Potter's looks, jet black hair and sea green eyes, minus the scar of course and there was a prophecy saying that he needed to save the world from a crazy Titan. 'Seems like a familiar plot', Draco mused. He had already read the rest of the set and this was the last in the series. It didn't surprise Draco that he enjoyed it; he had always been fascinated with Greek and Roman Mythology.

"Draco, why do you insist on reading that drivel? If you continue to do so you may find yourself losing the extra IQ points you possess, ultimately leading you to become _average_," Severus drawled to Draco and drawing out that last word as if it was Draco's worst nightmare. He noticed Severus eying his book with disdain. Draco marked his page with a bookmark and set the book on the coffee table in front of where he was sat.

"You know that I like to pretend that I'm an average teenager on occasion Severus," Draco replied in an amused tone with a slight smile gracing his face which Severus returned with an eye roll. "Anyway, this story features a more pleasant version of Potter in it. I'm looking for suggestions on how to shape Potter a better warrior. This Percy character has battled Ares and he was victorious."

"If only you could dip Potter in the river Styx, hmm? Then he would be invincible," was the sarcastic reply Draco received. Draco laughed but considered the merits of the idea. Even if he did plunge Potter into the Styx Voldemort would surely find his 'Achilles heel'. Why did the deranged psychopath have to be so difficult to kill and why did it have to be _Potter_, of all people, who was the Chosen One? The Fates could be cruel. Draco mused on that fact for a while longer before recalling the reason that he needed to speak with Severus.

"Severus, we have a problem." Draco decided just to tell Severus straight out, it would be easier than trying to verbally dance around the subject, especially when Severus would be able to extract information from Draco with just a look. No, not Legilimency, not even Sev could break through Draco's Occlumency shield. Sev just had this _look, _a parental look which could force the truth to spill unwillingly from any child's lips without the use of _Veritaserum._

"Well," Severus said, dragging out the word, "that was certainly dramatic. I applaud you Draco."

"I'm serious. The Cullen's know that we're Wizards." The only reply Draco received to this news was a raised eyebrow why simply said 'go on'. "They followed us to the clearing where we were training earlier and saw the whole thing, I hardly raised my wand but Potter put on quite the show. Now that I consider it properly, they must have followed Potter's scent because I Apparated into the clearing. Anyway, now they want to meet you and they're bringing their 'parents' with them too. Potter arranged the meeting for eight o'clock tonight, in that very clearing, without my permission. I didn't even know about it until one of the Vampires followed me to inform me." Severus listened to Draco ramble on, smirking at the less than friendly comments about both Potter and the family of Vampires.

"You left Potter with a group of Vampires Draco?" Severus questioned in a mocking tone. "Why did the Dark Lord never think of that?" Severus mused before he began to laugh. Severus Snape was actually laughing; the world was going to implode. Potter would faint if he witnessed this; possibly die of a heart attack. Where would that leave the future of the Wizarding World? "We shall go to this meeting and if we need to we shall _Obliviate_ them. I can see that you don't wish to attend but think of this as an opportunity to show Potter some of your more classified skills," he concluded with a smirk.

"I know just the spell to demonstrate," Draco mused with a sly smile. Severus just raised an eyebrow at Draco, obviously curious.

* * *

><p>Draco had to Apparate both Severus and Potter to the clearing at five minutes before eight o'clock as Potter refused to walk and Severus didn't know where the clearing was. Draco hated Side-Along Apparation in any normal situation and it was even worse with two people. The amount of power needed to Side-Along a Wizard like Potter was enormous, and then add Severus and his Dark magic to the equation and Draco was nearing exhaustion. It was nothing a small rest couldn't cure though, he hadn't yet turned seventeen and thus some of his power was still locked away leaving Draco with the ability to cast powerful spells but not enough power, as of yet, to be able to function normally afterwards.<p>

It was almost fully dark when they arrived and the trees surrounding the clearing cast eerie shadows that anyone or _anything_ could skulk in, just waiting to pounce on their unsuspecting victim. 'Wow, my thoughts are pretty dramatic tonight', Draco thought mentally agreeing with Severus' statement. The Vampire family were already waiting for them when the loud crack that resonated through the still night air declared their arrival. The family was now complete, an older (probably in Vampire years as well as his human age when turned) male Vampire stood as the head of the family with an elegant dark haired woman who Draco presumed was his wife and mate.

Draco had to sit down on the log where he met Potter that morning so that he could recuperate his magic. His magic always reacted strangely to him Apparating with his unregistered wand; he could feel it pulsing through his body and it temporarily knocked him off balance. Plus, he needed the rest after the double Side-Along. Draco thought it odd that it happened because Apparation was always fine with his normal wand. 'It must be the combination' Draco assumed. He studied his unregistered wand intently. He'd had it specially made from the materials his magic picked out. When he had it commissioned from a wandmaker in France, he was instructed to release his magic and let his magic reach out into the room in order to acquire the wand combination most fitted to him. He rolled the wand around in his hand, looking at the runes that had been engraved into the wood by his own magic the first time he had held it and feeling the comforting weight in his palm.

The wand was 10'', the same length as his old wand, and it was made out of Kou wood. The wood was considered to be neutral, preferring neither Light nor Dark Magic, just like Draco himself. It was also known to draw power from the elements of fire and wind and enhance elemental magic. The wood was also said to fit with his zodiac sign of Gemini, not that Draco actually took any notice of this; Divination was deemed to be a pathetic subject in his eyes. His new wand had several different cores as Draco was inclined to more elemental magic than the magic taught at school, and he needed to cater to each element properly. The main core was a Pegasus' Wing Feather which represented the elements of Air, Lightning and Water; the two minor cores were Serpent Scales, which fitted Draco's magical abilities for Healing and represented the elements of Earth and Water, and Dragon Heartstring which represented Fire. Dragon Heartstring was also present in the Malfoy family wand which was concealed within his Fathers snake-headed walking stick. The wand and the walking stick it was hidden it were both Malfoy family Heirlooms and the family wand had been wielded by generations of Malfoy Lords, including Lucius (who according to Draco's Grandfather Abraxas was not worthy of the wand or the Malfoy name). Draco had used that wand a few times before and knew that it fitted him well, even better than his Hawthorn, but not as perfectly as his unregistered wand. Unfortunately Draco couldn't use the Malfoy family wand, even though it was in his bedroom back at the Forks Manor, as it was registered because it would enable Voldemort and Lucius to track his location through the Ministry.

The meeting started with Severus demonstrating his skills as a Legilimens. Even after Severus warned Jasper that eye contact was require for him to enter the Vampire's mind, he stubbornly looked into Severus' eyes before turning away, probably realising that Severus could wander his mind freely and discover everything about him. Draco chided Severus for being rude, just because he was no longer at the Wiltshire Manor did not mean that he forgot his manners, but his voice was fond.

The older male, Carlisle as he introduced himself, was nearly as blond as Draco with handsome features and a bright, alluring smile. He was friendly and welcoming to the Wizards, wanting to know more about the world they lived in. His eyes showed just how long it had been since Carlisle had drank from a human, they were a warm amber colour, a few shades darker than the golden/amber colour of his companions. Esme was the name of his wife, her warm smile reminded Draco of his Mother and it made Draco pine for her even more.

It seemed that Edward was the first person Carlisle had ever turned, followed by Rosalie and Emmett. They all had different stories that were not divulged that night, the Vampires seemed reluctant to delve into their past pain, Alice had said that it was not time yet. Draco wondered if he should rethink his opinions on Divination know he knew about Alice's gift but decided that not all Seers were as genuine as her. Plus she was a Vampire, surely that amplified her ability somewhat.

Carlisle talked about his short time with the Volturi and how he had remained friendly with them, a small fact which worried Draco immensely but he didn't outwardly show it, even though he didn't choose their lifestyle.

It seemed that Jasper, Alice and Edward were all unmated. Alice knew that her Mate would find her one day as would Edward's. She also claimed that Jasper had already found his Mate but had not yet approached him and this saddened Draco for a reason unknown to him. 'Why should I care if Jasper has found his Mate? I'm not remotely interested in him,' Draco tried to convince himself. His denial would be evident to anyone browsing his thoughts.

The conversation turned to their lives and Severus took control of the conversation to start with.

"I'm a Potions Master and before this little trip I was the Potions teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"A Potion's Master? Is that a difficult profession?"

"Yes, it is rather difficult. Draco had a natural flair for the art, which is most fortunate for me as I seriously doubt I could tolerate if my Godson had no talent in my field whatsoever. Potter, unfortunately, lacks the skill and focus needed for Potion's making." Somewhere behind him Draco heard Potter call Sev a 'greasy git' and complain about how Potions class was 'bloody difficult' and how Severus favoured the 'slimy Slytherin's'. "He excels in other areas, I suppose." Severus added, presumably to make sure that Potter's self-esteem didn't completely deflate.

"They have a school to teach the art of magic?" Carlisle seemed particularly interested presumably because he had never met a Wizard in the three hundred years that he had been alive.

"There are several schools dotted in various places around the world that teach magic. At Hogwarts the children start aged eleven and stay in education for seven years. A Wizard comes of age when they turn seventeen, which means that they can use magic at any time. Before this age there is something called _The Trace_ on every wizard as they're not allowed to perform magic away from school. Draco has an unregistered wand, even though it is _completely _illegal, and therefore _The Trace _is no longer active on him. Potter here is a special case as he's here to be trained for war; therefore_ The Trace _has been removed."

"Why is Harry being trained?" Edward asked, cutting into the conversation.

"I shall get to that later," Severus replied in a scathing tone.

* * *

><p>Jasper ran leisurely towards his home after his talk with Draco. As he neared the house he could hear the murdered voices of Edward and Carlisle.<p>

"Wizards? Are you absolutely sure?" There was a small pause and Jasper presumed that Edward had answered only with a nod. "That's incredible. They've agreed to meet with us too? I haven't been this excited in a long time." The voices grew louder as Jasper got nearer and when he finally walked through the door he was met with a rather excited Carlisle talking about the possibilities in the world.

"Have you told young Draco that he's your Mate yet?" Carlisle asked with a small smile. At Jaspers incredulous look he simply asked "What?"

"I can't simply walk up to him and say 'Hi, I'm a Vampire and you're my Mate. Is that okay with you?' I need to get to know him first." Jasper replied. He couldn't tell what Draco was truly feeling as he controlled his emotions far too much to be healthy and he didn't want to make a fool of himself if Draco didn't want him. Jasper knew that Draco kept himself hidden from others under a mask of indifference but he didn't know why. Jasper also came across as cold because he couldn't trust himself around humans. If he couldn't trust himself around normal humans how would he cope around his Mate, the one person in the world who was made for him and yet still tempted the animal inside of him.

Carlisle just nodded and proceeded to talk to Edward about the plans for later that night.

Jasper was pleased that he had another chance to see his Mate and he was glad that Draco knew he was a Vampire. He was worried about Draco though because he had dealings with the Volturi and Jasper couldn't help but feel despair when he remembered that he had hunted Draco in his animal form. He just hoped that one day Draco would trust him.

* * *

><p>They were in the clearing just before 8pm but there was no sign of the three Wizards yet. Jasper began to worry that they weren't going to show up but a loud crack sliced through his thoughts and before them stood Draco with one arm around Harry and the other around an older man who he presumed was Draco's godfather. Draco was muttering about how he hated something called 'side-along' and his godfather felt amused at Draco's slightly rumpled appearance.<p>

The newcomer was tall with greasy looking black hair. He had pitch black eyes that resembled those of a hungry Vampire and his thin white lips were twisted into a scowl. His skin was as pale as Draco's but not as clear. He appeared to be a stereotypical Vampire, the ones in books such as Dracula.

'Can you read his mind?' Jasper thought at Edward. He was shocked when Severus Snape answered his thought aloud for the group to hear.

"No, he cannot. I however can read your mind as long as we have eye contact," he said with a smirk. Jasper wondered just what he meant by that. What did he know?

"Sev. It is impolite to enter the mind of someone that you do not know." Draco admonished him in a haughty tone but his voice held a fond air and Jasper was immediately jealous that Draco didn't speak to him like that. It was an illogical thought because he and Draco had hardly even spoken. It was then that he realised that he was still holding eye contact with the older Wizard and his smirk was even wider now. Jasper hastily looked away but he knew that the damage was done. He would probably tell Draco and then he would reject Jasper.

Carlisle thought that it was best to introduce himself to the Wizards. 'Always the peacemaker', Jasper thought.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." Here he gestured to Esme who stood beside him wearing a warm smile. He felt a pang of happiness from Draco as he looked towards Esme but it was quickly replaced by a deep sadness that Jasper wanted to erase. Carlisle continued the introductions for the benefit of Severus. He gestured to the teens that stood a little behind him.

"This is Edward; he is the first Vampire I changed. He was followed by Rosalie and then Emmett. Alice and Jasper joined our family a little later on and were turned by others." Jasper didn't want to tell his story to Draco just yet; he didn't want to frighten his Mate.

"It must be obvious that Rosalie and Emmett are mated, as are Esme and myself. Jasper, Alice and Edward are all unmated but Alice assures me that they will all find happiness in the near future." Carlisle gave Jasper a knowing smile but Jasper did not feel reassured.

"Actually, Jasper has already found his Mate. He hasn't approached them yet as he's unsure how they'll react but I've seen their happiness." Alice's voice floated through the clearing earning her a sharp look from both Jasper and Rosalie. He surveyed the emotions of the Wizards in reaction to Alice's little outburst. Severus felt smug because he obviously knew that Draco was his Mate, Harry appeared to be happy for Jasper and Draco was saddened by the news but there was also jealousy present within Draco's emotions, maybe Jasper did have a chance after all but he would need to tread carefully. All of Draco's emotions were tightly concealed behind a mask of indifference and Jasper was glad of his ability for once in his unnatural life.

"Our stories are all very personal to ourselves, I would not mind sharing my past with you but it is the choice of the individual." Carlisle explained. "I was born in 1643 in London, England."

"Ah. I didn't expect you to hail from our territory," Draco commented with a small smile which, in Jasper's opinion, lit up the whole clearing.

"I haven't been back in many years; maybe our encounter is a signal that I should return to survey the differences in the near future. I am the son of an Anglican pastor and I was during a time of religious and political turmoil. My mother unfortunately died during childbirth, I never knew her." Jasper felt sympathy and understanding from Harry, he wondered what had actually happened to Harry's mother. He knew the cover story was that she had died in an accident but that story also stated that Severus Snape was his father and that wasn't true. He turned his attention back to Carlisle's tale.

"My father and other pastors led expeditions hunting for Werewolves, Witches, Vampires and other supernatural creatures. I now find it ironic, considering what I would become later due to one of these hunts. As my father grew older I took over the raids. I suppose I should apologise for killing your people, although it's highly unlikely that a Witch or Wizard was actually killed during the time. However, I was, unfortunately, smart enough to discover a coven of vampires inhabiting the sewers of London. I lead the raid, and in the chaos that followed I was bitten by a Vampire." Carlisle's voice took on a wistful tone as he relived the events of his turning.

"I awoke and tried various ways of killing myself. Evidently, none of them worked. I found that I could survive by drinking the blood of animals after the demand to feed became too great. I knew that I couldn't drink blood from humans; it went against everything that I believed in. I considered this much more humane and my conscience was soothed slightly. I began to accept what I had become and over the period of approximately two centuries I was able to hone my ability to repel the bloodlust caused by the scent of human blood. During these centuries I also studied, finding my calling in the medical profession and becoming the Doctor I am today." Carlisle smiled at the thought of his job, he truly loved helping people. Jasper knew that Carlisle was approaching the section of his story Jasper dreaded the most, how would Draco react to Carlisle knowing the Volturi?

"While I was studying in Italy I discovered a coven of ancient vampires called the Volturi," Jasper felt Draco's distrust immediately and Jasper wished that he could soothe him; he couldn't use his ability on Draco yet though because it was unfair and he wished to gain Draco's trust. "They were much more educated and refined than the Vampires living in the sewers of London; it was a shock when I first met them as they were only the second coven I had met. They still drank human blood though, and I didn't agree with their lifestyle. They did attempt to convert me to their choice of food source, but their attempts were obviously unsuccessful. I then moved on to the New World; it is a beautiful place and I've remained here ever since. I ended up working in a hospital treating Spanish Influenza and that is where I met Edward. We have moved several times as a family but we eventually settled here in Forks, Washington. We have to move out of the area every so often in order to make sure that the human's do not become suspicious. That is all I can tell you without revealing the pasts of my companions."

* * *

><p>"I suppose you would like to hear about our lives then?" Severus Snape asked after the conversation lulled. At the nods of Jasper's family he continued. "I am a Potions Master and before this little trip I was the Potions teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."<p>

"A Potion's Master? Is that a difficult profession?" Carlisle asked, although Jasper thought that the obvious question would be about the school or why they had moved to America in the first place.

"Yes, it is rather difficult. Draco had a natural flair for the art, which is most, fortunate for me as I seriously doubt I could tolerate if my Godson had no talent in my field whatsoever." Pride filled the Professor's voice and Jasper happily stored away another titbit of information about Draco. He knew from school that they had a lab at home, which must be for creating the potions they talked about, and Draco was amazing at science, along with everything else, during his school lessons. "Potter, unfortunately, lacks the skill and focus needed for Potion's making." All of the Vampires in the clearing heard Harry mutter about Severus Snape being a 'greasy git'. They also heard him complain about how Potions class was 'bloody difficult' and how Severus favoured the 'slimy Slytherin's'. 'What is a Slytherin?' Jasper wondered. "He excels in other areas, I suppose." Severus Snape added reluctantly.

"They have a school to teach the art of magic?" 'Finally,' Jasper thought, 'an obvious question has been asked.' He heard Edward chuckle slightly, presumably at his thoughts.

"There are several schools dotted in various places around the world that teach magic." That surprised Jasper, he didn't know why though. Surely, after the Salem Witch Trials, there wasn't a Wizard school in America. "At Hogwarts the children start aged eleven and stay in education for seven years. A Wizard comes of age when they turn seventeen, which means that they can use magic at any time. Before this age there is something called _The Trace_ on every wizard as they're not allowed to perform magic away from school. Draco has an unregistered wand, even though it is _completely _illegal, and therefore _The Trace _is no longer active on him." Draco was illegally practising underage magic, it didn't surprise him though. After he'd found Draco indulging in his (also underage) habit of smoking on school grounds he didn't believe that Draco was one for the rules. "Potter here is a special case as he's here to be trained for war; therefore_ The Trace _has been removed." There was a war in the Wizard world? Jasper didn't like the sound of that, he'd been involved in Vampire wars in his beginning but Wizard's seemed to be more dangerous than Vampires did. 'What could they be fighting over?' Jasper wondered.

"Why is Harry being trained?" Edward asked, cutting into the conversation.

"I shall get to that later," Severus replied in a scathing tone. "You wish to know about our lives and so I shall tell you in an order that pleases me." With that, Edward was suitably subdued. No wonder Harry didn't like Severus Snape as a teacher, he was able to reduce an eloquent, century old Vampire to a stuttering teenager in merely a few words.

"Draco, do you wish to explain about your life?" Severus asked, directing the question solely at Draco. Draco nodded and began; Jasper listened to the silky aristocratic tones as the washed over him in comforting waves. He adored Draco's voice and wished that he could listen to it for hours at a time.

"I am known as a Pureblood Wizard in our world. Meaning that both of my parents come from long lines of Witches and Wizards, we have no Muggle blood. The Malfoy Family can be traced back to 1066 in England, and even further back in France where the family originates from. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, which I am related to through my Mother, is one of the largest Pureblood families in England." Jasper saw Draco roll his eyes when Harry snorted at the mentions of 'Pureblood's'.

"My father is Lord Lucius Malfoy, and I am Heir to the Malfoy name and fortune. I am also the last male of the Black Family." Jasper felt regret from Harry, he wondered why. " I spent most of my childhood living Paris, in the townhouse we have there, and Wiltshire where the ancestral Manor is located. I am wealthy through both my family and my own means. Both the family of Malfoy and Black are considered 'Dark Wizards' but I myself have no preference over Light or Dark Magic. I believe that all magic is neutral until the caster chooses the purpose of his spell." Jasper noted that Harry looked shocked at Draco's confession.

"There isn't much you need to know about me really. My childhood was comfortable, I was spoiled by my Mother but Lucius was cold and uncaring, rather like he is now. Lucius follows a tyrant named Tom Riddle who has taken on the alias 'Lord Voldemort'. Voldemort is a Dark Wizard, a crusader of Pureblood Wizards even though he is a half-blood. His main aim is to eradicate Muggles and Muggle-born Witches and Wizards; he also wants to rule over the Wizarding World. The war Severus mentioned earlier is Light against Dark, good against evil if you prefer. Voldemort is the leader of the Dark, also known as the Death Eaters even though it's a dreadful name, and our Headmaster is the Leader of the Light, the Order of the Phoenix, an equally appalling name if you ask me. I am fighting for the Light to keep my Mother safe. I do not agree with the Dark Lord's ideals either, plus he is a maniac who wants to use me as a weapon in the war." Jasper took all of this in. It seemed like a cliché, good against evil, and it was painfully obvious that Draco didn't believe in either side of the war he was being forced into.

"I was in Slytherin House and Severus was the House Head. Slytherin House traits are traditionalism, resourcefulness, cunning, ambition and power. I have several good friends in my House whom I trust absolutely and I have known them for as long as I can remember." Jasper felt a stab of jealousy when he heard that, it was irrational because Draco had known these people since childhood.

"My main magical skills are Occlumency, which means that I can shield my mind from intrusions, Transfiguration, and Elemental Magic. I'm also rather good at the Imperious Curse, don't look upset Potter, because of my ability to compartmentalise my emotions. I'm a decent Potioneer too, as Severus said earlier. I'm decent at Non-verbal and Wandless magic which comes in handy in Duelling. I like to fly but I am not a fan of Quidditch even though I was forced to play for my house team." Draco listed his skills as if they meant nothing to him. Jasper didn't know what the Imperious Curse was or Quidditch, though Edward said that Harry often thought about it, and Elemental Magic sounded intriguing.

"I'm also an Animagus," at the confused looks he received from everyone apart from Jasper, he clarified, "I have the ability to turn into an animal. My animal is a Snow Leopard."

"Draco, if you would be kind enough to demonstrate." Severus said, and Jasper saw the air shift around Draco as he changed forms. His family gasped and he was overrun by the feelings of disbelief and amazement. A beautiful Snow Leopard with striking silver eyes stood before them, preening slightly at the attention he was receiving. Jasper watched as the animal butted his head against Severus Snape's hand, asking to be petted and when the Professor did so a loud rumbling purr filled the silence which had descended upon them.

"Draco's personality fits that of a cat. He is somewhat lazy and enjoys attention. His eyes remain the same colour as normal which is unusual and his coat is the same colour as his hair. Snow leopards are shy, elusive cats which fits Draco's true personality to a tee. He enjoys solitude but often puts of a front for others. Snow leopards are not at all aggressive towards humans and Draco is not aggressive in his true nature either, he prefers to avoid conflict and resorts to intelligence over violence." Harry looked at Severus disbelievingly but his expression morphed into understanding after a while. Jasper was captivated by the beauty of the creature in front of him but listened intently to Severus' account of Draco's true nature. The air seemed to swirl around the cat as Draco changed back into his human form, looking perfect as always, unruffled by his shift in species.

"I cannot think of anything else to tell you." Draco conceded with a thoughtful look upon his face.

"You forgot that you're a bloody genius Malfoy." Harry spoke up and Jasper watched as Draco glared at the young dark haired Wizard.

"Potter here is, for once, correct. I have a wide knowledge of many subjects and I am considered somewhat of a 'genius' by both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. I hate the term 'genius', however, as I believe that I am merely intelligent." Jasper heard Harry scoff and Severus looked unimpressed at Draco's conclusion.

"Draco, you are fluent in several languages, including Latin and French which you study at school, you have written several papers on Muggle Physics meaning that your alias, _Leonardo_ _Black_, has been hailed as the new Einstein in the Muggle world, your musical compositions have been performed in front of Royalty, you are a potions genius, you are an amazing business man and have earned your own vast fortune, you can translate Ancient Runes which are unreadable by experts and you have an enormous amount of magical power. You are nothing short of amazing." Severus said in an exasperated tone, glaring at Draco. "You have many more talents which I will not bother to delve into."

Carlisle chose that moment to comment with a breathless "_You're_ Leonardo Black?" to which Draco merely responded with a nod. "I've read every paper, your work is amazing and it's absolutely ground-breaking. I can't believe I've met the scientist who wrote a whole paper dedicated to the equation of a paradox, which scientists previously thought was impossible." Jasper could feel the joy and disbelief from Carlisle, Jasper knew that Leonardo Black was his latest scientific idol.

"Musical compositions?" Edward questioned with a gleeful glint in his eye.

"Mainly full orchestra pieces which are arranged around the piano. I'm in the middle of one at the moment but my emotions change frequently and I cannot seem to get the tone right." Draco commented absently. It seemed to Jasper that Draco was a truly amazing person and he felt grateful that Draco was _his_ Mate. Jasper noted that Draco's voice hadn't faltered from the indifferent tone he adopted at the beginning of his tale but Jasper could feel the emotions changing below his cold façade. When Draco spoke about his Mother and his friends he felt a deep loss and sadness, but when he talked about his Father disgust and hatred were the dominant emotions. He talked about magic with happiness and he spoke about his talents with pride, although there was an underlying insecurity in Draco when he spoke about his intelligence.

"Are you in a relationship Draco?" Alice's expression was innocent but that didn't fool Jasper.

"I do not know how to answer that and I'm not sure it is any of your business," Draco answered, voice going cold for the first time, his emotions betrayed that he was severely annoyed and shocked by her question. "I am fairly certain that as you possess an amazing range of hearing, you no doubt heard my conversation with Jessica Stanley about this very subject. If you have a problem with the information that you received then that is nothing to do with me." Draco was seething now and Jasper felt the emotion mirrored by Rosalie, annoyed at Alice for pushing Draco and for insulting his intelligence. In Jasper's opinion, it was only a matter of time before Draco and Rosalie teamed up and took over the world.

"I believe we should move on to my story now." Harry's soft tones cut through the tension that had engulfed the conversation. "I will not tell you my entire story. I do not wish to, just as you," he gestured towards Jasper and his siblings, "did not tell us yours. Malfoy has been kind enough to tell you about his abilities which you have not shared, once again, although I know that Alice is a Seer and I'm positive that Edward is telepathic." Jasper felt ashamed at not revealing his empathic abilities.

"Um, I'm a half-blood Wizard. My parents were James Potter, pureblood, and Lily Evans, Muggle-born. They were killed by Lord Voldemort on the 31st of October when I was eighteen months old. Voldemort killed them because of a prophecy which says that I'll be the one to defeat him. That answers your earlier question about my training. I've defeated him several times in the past but I am not powerful enough yet to defeat him. Malfoy and Snape are teaching me different magical arts for the battle." Harry took a deep breath and continued in a lighter tone.

"I was in Gryffindor House, the house of the Lion. Our traits are bravery, chivalry, courage, caring and selflessness," Harry stated proudly.

"Don't forget stupidity Potter," Draco muttered. "That's what you Gryffindorks are famous for."

"I'm seeker for my Quidditch House team, like Draco, but unlike Draco I actually enjoy the sport. My magically abilities are Defence Against the Dark Arts, Duelling, Flying and Charms. I can cast a corporeal Patronus charm in the image of a stag and I am also a Parselmouth which means that I can talk to snakes. That is all I'm willing to share. I'm sure that we can give you demonstrations of our abilities, if you wish." Harry was unusually abrupt in his story, clearly showing that the subject was uncomfortable for him.

"Severus has already showed you his skills as a Legilimens," Draco said. "I'm sure Potter will show you his Patronus and I will demonstrate Elemental magic to you."

Jasper and his siblings looked on as Harry shouted '_Expecto_ _Patronum' _which was accompanied by a flick of his wand. A large, ghost like stag emerged from the wands tip and proceeded to gallop around and between them. The magic was amazing and the feeling of warmth and comfort radiated from the wispy figure. The stag stopped in front of Severus Snape as if sensing something but e shooed it away and it once again began to dash around them. The stag was proud and preening at the attention it was getting but every so often it stopped and looked at Harry, as if asking for instructions. The stag slowly faded away when he realised that he wasn't needed but the feeling of security stayed with them long after the image had vanished.

Jasper looked at Draco who seemed to be readying himself mentally; his eyes were focused on the ground and his posture was rigid. Draco didn't take out his wand like Harry had but light seemed to collect and focus in the palm of his right hand. The energy there was pulsing and Jasper caught the horrified look on Severus' face, he was worried about Draco, openly so, and that made Jasper cautious too. The light seemed to get brighter and crackle on the palm of Draco's hand; the whole gathering could feel the energy and hear the hiss of the magic. Draco looked up to face Jasper's family and they gasped when they noticed his eyes glowing, the normally silver eyes were like liquid mercury, and they seemed to be consuming Jasper's very soul. Draco aimed his palm towards a tree away from the gathering and muttered _'__alveus__fulmine'. _A flash of light and heat soared passed them and Jasper was surprised when a bolt of lightning hit the tree with deadly accuracy, setting it alight and splitting it down the middle. Everyone gasped including the two other Wizards, it was clear that Severus knew what Draco was going to attempt but didn't think that he would succeed. Severus felt both angry and proud at Draco but he was worried about him too. Harry, along with Jasper and his family felt amazed, he was overcome by the amount of power that Draco possessed. The glow in Draco's eyes receded quickly and the light on his palm disappeared. He put out the fire with a wave of his left hand and a muttered _Aguamenti. _

At that moment, Draco's legs seemed to give way and Jasper was stuck to the spot, unable to move to help his Mate. Luckily, Harry caught Draco with amazing strength and reflexes before he had the chance to hit the ground. Harry moved him to sit on the log in the clearing, Draco looked pale and exhausted. He was breathing slightly heavier than normal and it looked as though his muscles didn't want to cooperate.

"Of all of the stupid things to attempt Draconis, you pick the worst. The Lightning Strike, Dragon? Are you honestly that foolish? If I didn't know any better I would say that you belong in Gryffindor." Severus huffed as he shook Draco by the shoulders. The spell was called the lightning strike and now that Jasper thought about the Latin incantation Draco spoke, it simply translated into 'channel lightning'.

"That is the most powerful Elemental spell known to Wizards. Only Wizards and Witches who have an affinity for Elemental Magic can generate enough power and then most cannot channel the power of lightning." Severus said, addressing Jasper's family before he turned back to Draco. "Why in the name of Salazar did you try that? You could have become a squib or even killed yourself."

"I knew that I could do it with relative ease using a wand, I've done it before at home. I just wanted to try it wandless." Draco murmured, trying not to use too much energy by talking aloud, but everyone heard him. Jasper could feel the pride that Draco was experiencing; it was obviously a major event for him even if the rest didn't fully understand it.

The Professor once again addressed Harry and Jasper's family, "The Lightning Strike signals a Wizard with great power over the elements. If Draco can do this spell before his full power has been unlocked then it shows just how powerful he is. Not even Draco's father knows of Draco's Elemental magic and it is a great ability for Draco to use during the war. Draco is only the second person to attempt The Lightning Strike under the age of 17 and survive; the other was his Great Grandmother Aurora, a French Witch with Elemental Magic. It is _the _greatest achievement for an Elemental Wizard when they have mastered the lightning spell." Jasper was shocked, Draco had achieved something amazing and he was only sixteen. He was in awe of the young man sitting before him.

"I believe it is time for us to leave now, Draco needs to rest. I will Apparate myself and Draco back to the house. Harry would you be kind enough to walk back, perhaps you can show the Vampires the way to Draco's Manor?" Draco was now unconscious in Severus' arms, held closely to the older man's chest in a protective manner.

"Yes, of course." Harry replied. Harry motioned for the family to follow him as he walked through the clearing and a soft _pop _signalled Severus' departure with Draco. When Jasper thought about it, Draco's '_apparation'_ sound was like a crack of lightning; sharp, distinct and loud.

* * *

><p>Draco awoke clutching Sev's shirt and he realised that he had passed out from the amount of power he'd used. All he needed to do was rest for a while and he'd be fine, maybe take a Pepper-Up Potion if he was desperate. He took in his surroundings and realised that he was back in the lounge at the house. His thoughts were interrupted by a silky, drawling voice from above him.<p>

"Welcome back to the land of the living Dragon. I've invited the Vampires over to continue our discussion so you need to let the wards down, or change them to fit."

"The wards need a blood sacrifice in order to change completely," Draco said with a giggle before quickly sobering. Had he really just _giggled_? "I'll let them down in order for them to enter and then put them back up once they're inside the house. I don't think slitting open my palm in front of them is the best idea."

"No, you're right. I understand why you made them blood wards Draco, but surely your Father can get in with Malfoy blood." Severus said.

"No. It has to be _my_ blood. The mixture of Black and Malfoy blood is vital but mixing my Mother's blood with my Father's wouldn't work. If they had another child it would work, but we both know that another Malfoy child from Lucius is _not_ on the horizon," Draco replied, he had thought everything out to make sure Lucius could never enter the house.

Severus laid Draco down on the sofa, adjusting him so that he was comfortable.

"I don't want them in the house Sev. I don't feel safe," Draco mumbled softly.

"Hush," Severus crooned. "Go back to sleep, you'll be safe with me here my Dragon." The soothing words helped Draco to drift back to sleep feeling comforted by Severus' presence next to him.

* * *

><p>"How much further do we have to walk? I'd be fine if we were running but it's taking forever," Emmett whined, asking the same question for the fifth time in ten minutes.<p>

"Quite Emmett, you sound like a child." Rosalie snapped, effectively silencing her Mate.

"Here we are," Harry said, opening his arms out in a wide welcoming gesture.

"I don't mean to sound rude," Rosalie said.

"You may not mean to but that doesn't mean that you're not rude anyway" Edward cut in with a smirk. Jasper felt Rosalie's irritation and wisely refrained from comment.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," she snapped with a glare at Edward, making Jasper quell the urge to laugh at Edward's peeved facial expression, "What are we meant to be looking at? All I see is the forest."

"Oh right," Harry mumbled with a blush heating his cheeks. "Draco hasn't taken the wards down yet, I'll go ask him to." With that Harry disappeared after stepping through some kind of barrier.

"What on Earth?" Carlisle asked. "Things are getting stranger with these Wizards. What does he mean by wards?"

"I think that you ought to save your questions for the people who can answer them," Jasper replied just as a large manor was revealed, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. The land was vast and the formal gardens were surrounded by high hedges. They cautiously walked through the gates that magically swung open for them as they neared. The gardens were simply amazing. Many varieties of plant were growing even in the autumn air and statues were dotted purposely throughout the lawns. The front of the house was impressive. The wealth of the family was emphasised with high wide windows which gave glimpses of the lush interior and the impeccable surroundings. The front was made from old stone, probably locally sourced, and it surprisingly suited its surroundings.

Harry opened the large oak front door to them, moving aside to let them in.

"Malfoy, um, I mean Draco's passed out again on the sofa. He woke up long enough to let you guys in but Snape's refusing to give any potions as punishment for attempting a dangerous spell."

Rosalie gasped at the sheer luxury of the house. Jasper felt her approval of the décor which was mirrored by Alice. They both also felt jealousy at the wonderful home Draco had. Jasper felt a little out of his comfort zone, just how wealthy was Draco and could Jasper ever live up to Draco's expectations.

The dark green carpets were luxurious underfoot and the curtains lining the windows were heavy and dark. The wall colours were neutral and the ceilings where high, creating a sense of openness within the house. Natural light shone into the rooms through huge open windows that gave a mesmerising view of the lands. A grand staircase that seemed to stretch on forever was the main feature in the hall, it was clear that the house had more than two floors, as you'd expect with a building of that size. The colour gold was, surprisingly, nowhere in sight. Instead, fabrics were lined with silver or black stitching.

The family were led into a large room that was lowly lit; Jasper spied Draco's blond hair resting against the arm of a large, plump, black sofa. It was obvious the young blond was unaware of their presence in the room; otherwise he would not have slept so soundly. A tapestry hung on the largest wall in the sitting room and as Jasper inspected in further he realised that it was Draco's family tree. It should have been obvious really as along the top of the tapestry was the same crest that was present on Draco's ring, which was bearing the colours black, green and silver, as well as images of several serpentine creatures. The snakes sat upon the top of the image intertwined and curled around each other, slowly flicking their tongues out at Jasper. The words '_Sanctimonia Vincet Semper' _wereshimmering in the silver banner they were set in and the banner rippled as if it was blowing in the wind. A picture of one of Draco's ancestors, sporting the same piercing silver eyes and white blond hair, turned towards Jasper and studied him before once again turning away. Jasper must have started in surprise because the Professor commented,

"They do that sometimes, you get used to after a while. Draco is there," he said pointing to a perfect replica of a younger Draco who looked to be only about ten years old. "The image will update itself when he turns seventeen and once again when he provides an heir for the family. All of the Malfoy's like to be preserved at their best and so the tapestry will not provide an image of them over the age of thirty years."

Jasper realised, as he wandered along the vast textile, the all of the Malfoy males were very similar. Angular features, white blond hair which was often worn long (including Draco's own father even though it was two centuries out of style), grey or silver eyes and an emotionless expression were all common. None of them seemed to be as cold as Draco was but they were powerful and demanded respect. All of the men were exceedingly handsome; it was no wonder that Draco was as stunning as he was. The women varied but they too were blond with light eyes and pretty faces. Draco's mother,NarcissaEva Black, was a stunning woman but platinum blonde hair and grey eyes, so similar in looks to those of the Malfoy's but different too. She did not hold a cold expression but a warm smile tugged at her lips and her eyes swam with emotion, she turned to Jasper and greeted him with a slight nod while Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, sneered at him before abruptly turning away from his wife. Lucius Malfoy seemed different to his ancestors; he seemed more ruthless and cold. Lucius' father, Abraxas, Draco's namesake, looked at his son with a disappointed frown before turning his attention back to his wife, who he appeared to love very much, even if they were only paintings. Jasper traced Draco's delicate features but the young Draco's lips twisted into a sneer at being touched, he settled down once again when Jasper stepped away.

"He was never one for affection at that age," Severus Snape murmured from next to him startling Jasper. "He was a cold boy, alone in the world, it wouldn't be until halfway through his first year at Hogwarts that he began to realise that having true friends did not make you weak. He eventually began to open up to them but before that he believed he had no one now that he was an adult." At Jaspers look of shock he carried on, "Yes, an adult at the mere age of eleven. He knew that his Mother loved him, and he loved her but he admired a father who was nothing but cold to him. He spent his childhood with his Mother but was torn away from her when Draco received his school letter for, as Lucius called it, 'Malfoy training'." Severus snorted before continuing. "After that summer Draco was a different person. He was no longer the affectionate, happy boy that I once knew; instead he was cold and emotionless, ruthless and adult like, nothing a child should ever be. Emotions were weak in the eyes of Lucius, and Draco continues to believe that even if he has abandoned some of the other lessons." Jasper nodded as he listened to the man talk, it explained why Draco hid behind an indifferent mask, always concealing his emotions.

On the sofa, a sixteen year old Draco stirred, looking much more innocent than his eleven year old counterpart. The boy looked like an angel as he slept, his hair fanning around his delicate face to form a halo of white blond stands. Dark blond eyelashes rested on defined cheekbones and plump, pouty lips were parted as a small sign escaped Draco's mouth. Jasper let a small smile curl at his own lips as he watched Draco. The boy began to get restless but settled down again quickly; shifting his legs up under him leaving Jasper enough room to sit on the same sofa he was laid upon.

"I must admit, you are all very lucky that Draco took down the wards. He doesn't feel safe in your presence." Severus Snape began, after seating himself on a black leather recliner holding a glass of fiery, orange liquid which smelt like whiskey. "I suppose I ought to explain his reluctance." At the curious glances he was given by Jaspers family he continued, "After the Dark Lord Voldemort was resurrected, the Dark attempted to gain support from your kind. The Dark Lord sent Lucius, who took Draco along as he was being groomed to be a Death Eater, to meet with the Volturi. Lucius offered them all the blood they wanted, along with power when the Dark Lord built his empire. He also offered equal rights and freedom to any Vampires that joined the cause. This was not enough, however. Aro touched Draco but couldn't see his thoughts due to his immensely strong Occlumency. Aro was intrigued by Draco and wanted to turn him when he came of age, imagining the gifts that Draco might possess. Lucius did not agree but they obviously assumed the Dark Lord would grant their wish as they joined him." Severus paused to take a sip from his glass. "Lucius was imprisoned last year but he and the Dark Lord somehow found out about Draco's academic abilities and the Dark Lord wants him found to use as a weapon in the upcoming war. That is why we are here, in Forks. Draco chose the country to locate his safe house, or should I say manor, because the American borders are amazingly tight, this country does not let Wizards and Witches in without a pass or if they are wanted men and women. Although, the borders seem lax when dealing with Dark creatures, I wonder if that will prove to be a problem. Draco is here hiding from his father, a Dark Lord who is a maniac and wants to use him as a weapon, and an ancient coven of Vampires who wish to end his natural life. I am here to protect him as his Godfather as his Mother is not yet allowed into the country." The speech ended in a frustrated tone.

Jasper felt an intense need to protect his young Mate from all of the people who wanted to hurt him. He felt grateful towards the snarky Professor for keeping his Mate safe but it was now Jasper's time to take over, it was his duty to the beautiful boy next to him. Said boy then made a sound of wakefulness from beside him. He watched as the pale eyelashes fluttered and the eyelids opened to reveal sleepy silvers eyes. Draco blinked several times in quick succession, taking in his company, before bolting from the sofa, out of the room and up the grand staircase. Jasper moved to follow him but was stopped by an arm resting on his shoulder.

"I will deal with him," Severus Snape said before disappearing in the direction Draco left in a swirl of black robes.

* * *

><p>Draco awoke to the company of a family who, if he had been in his right mind, would not be allowed within a mile of manor boundaries. He fled to the safety of his own room on foot, disorientated; momentarily forgetting that he was a Wizard. He heard someone following him, footsteps echoing in the long corridors, and Draco picked up his pace before he finally encountered the door to his room.<p>

Stepping inside and murmuring a locking charm, Draco heaved a sigh of relief. His peace was short lived as a few moments later, the door had been magically unlocked and a weary looking Severus walked in, taking in the view of Draco slumped against the wall, sitting on the floor across from the door.

Draco flung himself at Sev, burying his face into the older man's chest, and quietly sobbing while Severus stroked his hair and back soothingly.

"What is this all about Dragon?" Severus asked quietly. Draco's reply was muffled by Severus' robes but when Sev asked him to repeat himself he answered, in a small voice,

"I'm scared Sev. What if the Volturi get to me? What if the Dark Lord finds his way into America? What if my father escapes Azkaban?" Draco was getting more hysterical by the minute and Severus led him over to the bed.

"You are exhausted Draco. Finding out that Vampires can get into the country unregistered has not helped you. You need to calm down and get some rest. Do you wish to talk a calming draught and a _Dreamless Sleep _potion?" Draco merely nodded as Severus fetched the potions in vials from his bathroom cabinet. He took the potions with little fuss, scrunching his nose up at the taste in a manner which Pansy used to say was cute and he drifted into a peaceful sleep. He was aware of Severus smoothing his hair back from his face and a whispered 'Goodnight Dragon' just before he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Jasper felt Draco's fear from where he was sitting, the young boy was in hysterics and he was fighting with himself not to rush up to the room and take the blond into a comforting embrace. Harry was left in an awkward position before Emmett noticed the Xbox 360 250GB which was attached to the 50inch LCD TV in the next room.<p>

"You're a gamer?" he asked with ill-concealed excitement and at Harry's enthusiastic nod they launched into a conversation about 'The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim' and 'Modern Warfare 3'. Alice and Rosalie chatted about the splendour of the house while Edward eyed the black grand piano in the corner of the room. He watched as his brother rushed over to the corner of the room and admiring the craftsman ship of the piano before picking up a sheet of music and raising an eyebrow as he read it, obviously impressed by Draco's musical skill. Carlisle and Esme watched as their children occupied themselves and Jasper was left to contemplate how to start a friendship with his Mate.

He heard footsteps descending the stairs, they were too heavy to be Draco's and that only left Severus Snape.

"He is exhausted and your presence shocked him in his disoriented state. I don't believe that we have much more to speak about. Carlisle, I would like to speak to you about your medical profession as I believe I could provide you with help if you wished." Carlisle smiled and nodded, rising from his seat and following Severus into the next room. "Please, do not break anything as Draco will skin you alive, or undead, but you are free to go in any rooms that are unlocked." With that Severus and Carlisle left and the rest of the family were free to explore the amazing house.

* * *

><p>The Vampires stayed for a while before heading home. As they crossed the wards, they watched the magical house disappeared completely. Carlisle laughed at the sheer absurdity of it and Jasper felt amusement from Esme at her husband's look of wonderment. They ran off at full speed into the distance and Jasper absently wondered if his life with Draco would always be full of such amazement.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN;**

Chapter finished. I can't believe I've made you wait a month for this piece of rubbish. I am terribly sorry for the long wait and boring chapter but I've been at work/college etc. and I've had writers block too. This chapter seems to be so long and so little happens. I do not like this chapter, can you tell?

On the plus, I've written the Christmas scene and Jasper and Draco's first kiss. You will not be getting that one for a long time though! *cackles evilly*

Review please; they make me very, very happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Review replies from the previous chapters;<br>**

- AidenVanHelsing; Thanks, I'm glad that you're liking it so far.

- cricket5144; I have nine reviews now :) Thanks for the beyond lovely review, I'm glad you're enjoying the imagery (I have to put it in my A-Level English Literature creative writing so you've made me feel better about that now) and I'm glad that you think they're in character because I was worried about getting Draco true to the books somewhat and still making him a complex character with alternative sides we've not experienced in the books.

- Emeralden Rapley; Thanks for your review on every chapter. I can't kill Harry off because then the Dark Lord would take over and use Draco for his own evil purposes. He can be a whiny git though.

- OneShotMarvel; I wanted to make his Animagus form different and I think being a cat suits him. I picked a snow leopard because they're elusive and closed in, much like Draco's true personality. Plus, I think Draco likes to be petted (like Pansy did in the Sixth book on the train.) I think Jasper would have been distraught and Draco would have cursed him into oblivion. I don't know about Blaise and Pansy together because that would be awkward but I'm trying to find them both nice partners.

- SlytherinPrincess-129; I've made the chapters longer after your review because I thought that you were absolutely right. Thank you!

- WishesintheNightSky; Thank you for your review, I've tried to slow everything down (I hope I've succeeded) and I'm adding in more detail too. I like the idea of a Rosalie/Draco friendship but I'm still trying to figure out how they'll approach each other, after that they should get on like a house on fire. I think Harry's pretty accepting of everything now so that's why he hasn't put up a fuss, plus he's a Gryffindor and they accept anyone (apart from Slytherins).


	6. Chapter Five

**Title: The Lightning Strike**  
><strong>Warning(s): AU, Slash, BlaiseDraco action (not much but it's still there!), hints of sexual content.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Characters are the property of JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. This fic was written for fun, not for profit.<strong>

Chapter Five

Over the few weeks after their meeting, Potter and Severus had found friends in the Cullen family. Severus often helped Carlisle by providing with healing potions and in return Carlisle had supplied Severus with a mouthful of his venom so that Sev could test it. They continued to meet most nights and Draco was happy that Severus had some company in the dull town of Forks. Potter had made friends with the 'young' Cullen's which didn't surprise Draco at all. The Gryffindor happily spent his lunch hour and any other spare time he had (when he wasn't training of course) talking about video games with Emmett or sport with Edward. He had even let Alice convince him to go shopping with her. The only Vampire still wary of Potter was Rosalie and he often seemed a bit upset with how she treated him.

Draco himself had tried to stay away from the family but they were always around, he couldn't escape them. Unfortunately for Draco, his close proximity to one Jasper Hale seemed to fuel the ridiculous crush that the Wizard had developed for the Vampire. The stupid Vampire even seemed to invade his dreams.

* * *

><p>A man with honey-blond hair was secured to an ornate four-poster bed by silk ties that encased both his wrist and both his ankles. A very naked Draco Malfoy was straddling his pale, naked thighs. The young blond was trailing kisses across the other's jaw, nipping at his neck and soothing the stinging bites with his tongue as he went along. Draco continued down the pale, muscular chest in front of him, lazily dipping his tongue into the older man's naval which earned him a delighted sigh from above. He smirked up into golden eyes that bore into his own; his own silver eyes glinted with the promise of pleasure. He didn't relent on the exquisite torture he was exacting on the other; he wouldn't stop until he reached his ultimate goal…<p>

A sharp tapping at his window woke Draco from his dream. It was then that Draco realised that he was still in Forks, not in a bed with the gorgeous mystery man. Draco sighed and rolled out of bed to find out the source of the mysterious tapping noise he was being subjected to. His footfalls were padded by the soft carpet in his bedroom as he neared the window, with a muttered _Alohomora_ it unlocked with a click and the howling November wind made it fly open.

AnIndian Eagle-Owl with bright, intelligent, orange eyes took the opportunity to fly into Draco's bedroom through the open window which was currently being rattled by the fierce gale that had visited Forks through the night. The owl landed silently, as though it was respectful of the time of morning that it had arrived, and it stood proudly on the window-seat in Draco's room, its talons digging into the soft, dark fabric that covered the wide ledge. He surveyed the owl, wondering what it was doing there, and he realised that there was a letter attached to its leg, how he had missed it he didn't know. The letter was formal looking and had an official seal holding it together. The owl noticed Draco's acknowledgment and stuck out its leg for easy access, the bird had obviously been trained well. Draco detached the letter from the owl and stepped back as the owl once again took flight, not waiting for a reply or even a treat for its hard work. He spelled the window shut, as the gale was too strong for him to pull it shut manually, and sat down upon the window seat which was covered in green silk and it was fairly comfortable.

He drew his knees up to his chest and carefully ripped open the Gringotts seal that was holding the envelope in place. He wasn't concerned that the owl had gotten onto the property; he wasn't even concerned that the Goblin's knew where to send the letter because Goblin's didn't care for Wizarding feuds. There was no danger of Voldemort finding out his location from the Goblin's. He read the letter silently to himself…

_Dear Mister Draconis Abraxas Malfoy, Heir to the name and fortune of Malfoy and the name of Black,_

Draco paused there. 'Name of Black?' he thought 'That cannot be right'. He continued nonetheless.

_It has come to the attention of the Gringotts Wizarding Bank staff in the Fifth Avenue Branch, New York City, that there has an unauthorised attempt to withdraw money and/or heirlooms from your personal account in the Diagon Alley Branch, London, at 01.48am GMT (Greenwich Mean Time)._

_We request your presence at the Fifth Avenue Branch, New York City, at 06.45am EST (__Eastern Standard Time__)__ to discuss any further action that could be taken, including other protection such as passwords or moving your account to a Branch of the Gringotts Wizarding Bank nearer to you. We aim to ensure that your account and belongs remain safe in our vaults at all times. A portkey has been supplied with this letter and the activation word is _Aurum. _We look forward to your presence at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Fifth Avenue Branch, New York City. _

_Gornuk_,  
><em>Head Goblin,<br>Gringotts Wizarding Bank,  
>Fifth Avenue Branch, New York City<br>New York._

The letter had obviously been written by a Wizard but signed by the Goblin. It was much too polite for a Goblin to have written. Draco shook his head; he didn't know who would try to get into his personal account. He didn't have much in there apart from his Father's original wand, a cheap replica of the Hufflepuff Cup which his Aunt Bellatrix had entrusted him with for no apparent reason, and about fifteen million Galleons (which wasn't even a third of his own fortune, never mind the Malfoy fortune). Apart with himself, Draco's Mother had access to the account, along with Severus and his Aunt Andromeda, who had he had not seen personally in several years. She only had access to the account in case something happened to his Mother and Narcissa was not able to access it for herself. Lucius was still in Azkaban, which obviously ruled him out, so it must be another Death Eater who tried to gain access, probably his Aunt Bella, but why? Draco couldn't figure it out. He looked at the permanent _Tempus _charm set up in his room and it blinked '6.10am' at him. He quickly rushed to his wardrobe to pull on Wizarding robes over his Muggle t-shirt and pyjama bottoms; he cleaned his teeth with a spell and the spared a quick glance at the Malfoy ring which adorned his right hand even in his sleep. He scanned his own appearance through the full length mirror that was situated next to his walk-in-wardrobe, and with a quick spell that parted and brushed his hair he finally deemed himself ready for the formal meeting.

Draco found the portkey, which was a small replica Knut, in the envelope and shook his head; Goblin's had such a fascination with money that it was unhealthy. He readied himself for the journey ahead before securing the Knut in his hand and saying "Aurum" aloud into thin air. Draco the felt a sharp pull at his navel and he was whisked off to New York City.

* * *

><p>Draco landed in the entrance hall of the Gringotts' and took in his surroundings. It was very similar to the one in London, white marble covered the floors and desks lined the hall, each with a Goblin sitting behind it engrossed in their work. It was somewhat different too, there were hardly any guards, Wizards or Goblin's, instead there were surveillance spells littered around the whole bank and Draco could feel the magic as he passed through them.<p>

Draco strode up the hall until he reached the end where one lone desk sat. At this desk was the Head Goblin.

"Name?" The Goblin asked without even looking up at Draco.

"Draconis Abraxas Malfoy," Draco replied in confident drawl that sounded very similar to that of his father. The Goblin finally deemed him worthy of his attention as his small, oddly shaped head shot up and his beady black eyes locked onto Draco's form, sizing him up.

"Come with me Mister Malfoy," the Goblin beckoned in a deep voice, climbing down from his seat behind the desk. He lead Draco into a private room that he opened by tracing his fingernail across the wall behind his desk. The room was white, clinical, and cold. It reminded Draco of St Mungo's. He supressed a shiver, the room was disturbing. He took the seat that was offered, it was black leather and quite comfortable. The Goblin once again sat behind a desk, they seemed most at home when behind a desk, Draco thought. "There was a disturbance in your vault last night; nothing was taken as they did not gain entrance. We have identified the intruder as your Father, Lord Malfoy." Draco was puzzled, his father was in prison.

"Leave my money in the London Branch. There are only a few people that hold a key to my vault. Add a ward around the perimeter of my vault that only allows those with decent intentions through and those with an approved key. Add a password too to my vault, it will be a Latin proverb, 'Scio me nihil scire' _(I know that I know nothing)_." Draco concluded his voice firm and resolute. The proverb was a favourite of his Mother's, reminding him that although he was extremely clever, there was always more in the world to learn, he knew nothing or very little compared to what the world had offer him.

"Very well young Malfoy, it shall be done right away," the Goblin nodded, seemingly happy with Draco's decisions. He produced a document with a click of his fingers. "If you would sign here," he said pointing at the parchment with a sharp, black fingernail. Draco read the contract carefully; his skills in law were partly his Father's achievement. Draco signed his name with a flourish once that he was sure that the contract was in order. "Is that all Mister Malfoy?" the Goblin asked.

"I have a few questions for you actually," Draco said. At the Goblins nod, Draco continued, "On the letter you sent me, it claimed that I am the Heir of the Black name. How is this possible? My cousin, Sirius Black, gave the fortune and title to his Godson, Harry Potter."

The Goblin gave him a sharp smile. "The former Lord Black neglected the consult Wizarding Law when he changed the Heir to one outside of the family. According to the _Inheritance Act of 1462, _no Wizard outside of the family can be given the title of said family. Therefore, the former Lord Black may have given away the Black family fortune to another but the name must be given to the oldest male blood relative, which happens to be you. I have in my possession the Lord and Heir rings of Black but you need Mister Potter's signature in order to claim them as he holds the right to any heirlooms." Draco took in this information with a shocked expression upon his face. He had forgotten about the ancient law stating that the oldest male blood relative must inherit the title. If he became Lord Black he could claim his Mother as a ward of the family as she was blood related and that would ensure her arrival in Forks sooner.

"I shall speak to Potter when I return. One more question. Are you sure that my father was the one who tried to access my vault? He is in prison after all." The Goblin merely clicked his fingers and produced the latest addition of _The Daily Prophet; _on the front cover was a photo of his father, taken in Azkaban, looking even more deranged than usual. Two words were screaming out at Draco…'MALFOY ESCAPES'.

* * *

><p>Draco Apparated back to the manor in Forks. It was only 9.30am, Potter would be at school and Sev would be with Dr Cullen working on medicinal potions. Draco signed, expelling air into an empty room; he needed to clear his mind so he decided to go down the lab to experiment.<p>

He descended the stairs that lead to the lab. Draco chuckled as he thought about how ominous the thick wooden door looked. It was like a Muggle horror movie, who knew what would jump out from behind the door as Draco oh-so slowly opened it. It would also squeak, it always did in those films, prolonging the drama and tension. It was such a cliché but Severus insisted upon installing the door as it kept in heat and it prevented fumes escaping into the rest of the house.

Draco walked into the dark, dank Potions Lab that lay beneath his house and strolled up the ingredients cupboard. He was greeted with numerous disgusting ingredients including eye of newt, death-cap mushrooms and bat spleen. He traced his finger tip along the jars, stopping occasionally to read a label or collect a jar from the shelf. Draco loved Potions; it was no surprise really considering his close relationship with the Potions Master, Severus Snape. When Draco had started Hogwarts his summer was no longer spent with his Mother in France, instead he had to study his school work to make sure that he was ahead of everyone else. Draco rolled his eyes at the memory of Lucius preaching about how 'no Mudblood would best a Malfoy'. That meant that he spent some of his summer holidays with his godfather Severus at his tiny house located at the end of a street called Spinner's End which was in the Muggle village known as Cokeworth. Cokeworth was a tired town, run down and dark. Mist always seemed to cling to the place giving it a sinister feel. Draco loved it there, however, as he could be himself and no one judged him.

Once he had gathered an odd collection of ingredients Draco set up a copper cauldron and heated it to around 140 degrees Celsius. He added 100cm3 of distilled water to the cauldron which immediately evaporated and left the cauldron clean.

He sliced up 105g exactly of Flitterbloom, the harmless cousin of Devil Snare, and carefully crushed it before adding it to the cauldron. The heat of the cauldron turned the yellow dust into a grey paste as it melted the plant. Next he measured out 10ml of white vinegar and added it to the mixture, it again promptly evaporated but not before being absorbed by the Flitterbloom paste which turned red. Draco took the cauldron off the heat and wrote down the ingredients that he had used followed by his actions.

He took a thermometer and measured the temperature of the cooling cauldron. When it reached 60 degrees Celsius he cast a _statis_ _charm _over the cauldron to keep the temperature constant. To the red paste that had settled in the bottom of the cauldron, Draco added ten fine slices of Silverweed along with 127ml of honey water and 0.3g of salt. He stirred the mixture three times anti-clockwise and once clockwise before waiting one minute and thirty seconds. After the time had elapsed, he stirred the potion once again, this time stirring four times in a clockwise motion. He left the potion of forty minutes and took the time to write down the ingredients he had used, his actions and their effects on the potion.

The potion took on a pale lilac colour as the ingredients blended together. After forty minutes, the potion looked stable so Draco took the _statis charm_ off of the cauldron and ladled the potion into a heat resistant conical flask. He waited another fifteen minutes for the potion to rest before taking a risk and swallowing a mouthful of the lilac mixture.

Nothing happened.

Draco rolled his eyes, not knowing what he was expecting, a laugh bubbling up in his throat. He was disappointed that his experiment had yielded no results but he knew that he would have to keep an eye out of any unusual side effects.

Draco Apparated upstairs to take a shower and change, instead of taking the stairs like a normal person. The shower served to calm his nerves along with washing any potions ingredients from his skin. Draco used special shampoo to ensure that the potions fumes didn't leave his hair greasy, he had tried to make Sev use it but the older man insisted with a sneer that he did not care for Draco's beauty products. He changed out of his pyjamas, which he had kept on beneath his robes earlier, and into some tight black skinny jeans and a white button down shirt. He had decided not to go to school but that didn't mean that he wouldn't dress properly. As Draco magically dried off his hair he glanced at the time, '12.56pm' it blinked, and Draco deemed it an appropriate time to start drinking.

Draco ran down the stairs and locked the door both magically and manually. He cast a _silencio_ around the house and charmed his iPod dock to exceed the maximum volume it had been given. The iPod began to play 'I Feel Like Dancin' by All Time Low which he had downloaded recently.

He strolled to the magically enlarged fridge in the kitchen and surveyed the level of alcohol he had in the house. He smirked and pulled out a bottle of _Ogden's Finest_. Draco cracked open the firewhiskey and drank straight from the bottle, relishing the burn it left in his throat. After about half a bottle, they were large bottles as Draco had a high tolerance of alcohol (not that his friends would agree with that statement), he began to feel lightheaded and warm. He unbuttoned his shirt and let the cool air caress his bare chest. The beat of the music was like a siren song, calling to Draco and forcing him to sway to the beat.

The music changed from light punk-pop to metal and then to rock as Draco continued to drink. Soon bottles littered the floor and Draco was dancing shirtless on top of the dining room table. As his favourite song by A Day to Remember began to play he lost himself in the alcohol and music. The day just seemed to run away from him…

* * *

><p>Harry was fuming; his face was crimson from exertion and his hair was even more dishevelled than normal because the wind had attacked him during his walk to the bus stop. Malfoy was supposed to be driving him to school just like he did every day but the stuck-up twat had disappeared this morning, leaving Harry to catch the ugly yellow school bus alone.<p>

As he neared the bus stop an expensive looking car pulled up at the side of him. The only other family with enough money to afford a car like that in Forks was the Cullen's. Therefore, when Alice Cullen popped her head out of the window and gave him a bright smile, Harry was not surprised.

"I thought that you might need a ride," she told him. "Jump in."

Harry smirked. Who needed Malfoy anyway?

* * *

><p>Jasper was worried. In fact, worried was not strong enough to cover the amount of emotion he was experiencing. Draco had gone missing, without a word to either his guardian or Harry. The blond boy had just vanished.<p>

When Draco had not turned up at school Jasper had assumed that he was ill, especially after Alice had told him that Harry would need a ride to school. He was wrong. Jasper asked after Draco at Lunch, Harry had said that Draco was nowhere to be found that morning. Apparently, Severus Snape had been worried but not so much as to actually look for Draco. What if Draco had been kidnapped or killed? Alice couldn't clearly see the Wizard's futures as the magic interfered with her ability; she just had short mundane visions like the one she had about Harry earlier that morning.

Jasper was getting increasingly agitated as the school day went on and Harry seemed to notice. Alice deemed it necessary to intervene.

"Harry, can you remember how we explained that Jasper had found his Mate?" she asked in a calm voice. At his nod and confused expression she continued, "His Mate is Draco. Right now, Jasper's instincts are crying out for him to find and protect his Mate. That's why he's so worried about Draco's disappearance." Harry nodded and Jasper realised how Harry just seemed to accept everything presented to him. The young boy turned towards Jasper with a genuine look of concern on his face.

"I'll let you into the manor. We can all wait for him there and demand an explanation. I'm worried about him too Jasper. This is not like him at all." Harry said to him and Jasper felt a moment of relief before the anxiety set in once again.

* * *

><p>On the outside, Severus Snape was calm and collected. On the inside however, he was fuming. Draco had gone missing without even a note, leaving Severus feeling livid, not to mention exceedingly concerned, and that meant well for no one. His conversation with Dr Cullen about how Potions could be used to treat diseases such as Cancer took off his mind away from thoughts of the missing teenager, Draco would turn up soon enough but he and Severus would be having a very serious talk when he did.<p>

* * *

><p>Jasper and his family followed Harry back to Draco's house after spending several hours after school at their own house. The sky was dark now, and the stars twinkled brightly but Jasper was not comforted by the soft light they projected. Jasper was full of unease and only the blond was to blame. After Draco had not turned up for school with Harry, giving the young boy nor Severus Snape an explanation, Jasper's protective instinct had gone into overdrive. Jasper's siblings had explained his need to ensure the blond was unharmed saying that it was simply a 'Mate thing'. Jasper felt guilty that both Harry and Severus knew that Draco was his Mate and yet the blond boy was kept in the dark. The raven haired boy needed to know though so that he didn't point out Jasper's staring. Harry also needed to know for his own safety because if he ever hurt Draco then Jasper would seek revenge, painfully.<p>

Harry led them towards the unusually visible manor and as they neared the house Jasper could hear the faint thrumming of a songs bass line. It was relatively quiet, even to him. Harry led them up to the door where he extracted his wand from the front pocket of his jeans and drew a series of complicated patterns in the air, muttering Latin incantations underneath his breath. Jasper could hear the magic crackle in the air and he could feel it dance along his granite skin, making him feel more alive. The lock clicked open and the door opened a fraction. It was at that exact moment that they were assaulted by the music Jasper heard earlier but about one hundred times louder. Harry was shocked by the noise, not possessing the superhuman abilities of Jasper and his siblings, but the shock was quickly replaced by a glare that was directed at no one in particular (but it was obviously meant for Draco).

"Silencing spell," Harry said as an explanation, voice tight with annoyance.

Harry shoved the door open further and used his hands to shield his ears from the music, which now that Jasper thought about it was clearly rock music with a heavy beat. Jasper wondered how Draco could put up with the level of noise that he was subjecting himself to. Harry led them into the dining room and Jasper was shocked at the delicious view that greeted him.

Draco was on top of the table, shirtless, looking delectably flushed with his hair mused. He was clearly lost in the music. He was swaying to the beat effortlessly, eyes closed, and his moves were sensual and inviting. He was clutching a half empty bottle of an amber liquid, the smell of alcohol was drifting through the air. Jasper fought the urge to claim Draco then and there; he let out a growl as Draco thrust his hips to the music. Draco must have heard the rumble that Jasper emitted from his throat as his eyes blinked open lazily and a cute shocked expression was plastered all over his face. Never had the blond been so emotive, so open, and Jasper was thoroughly enjoying his meeting with this version of Draco.

"Ooh, look! It's Potty and his new Vampire side-k_hic_s," the blond boy slurred, hiccoughing in the middle of the word 'sidekicks'. The music was shut off with a flick of Draco's wrist but he did not relinquish his hold the liquor bottle nor did he climb down from his position on top of the table. His eyes turned to Jasper and Draco giggled. The young boy tilted his head to the side curiously, looking at Jasper as though Draco couldn't quite figure him out. The blond's eyes blinked at Jasper owlishly before Jasper raised an eyebrow at the boy and gave him a dazzling smile which seemed to disarm him as it made him blush. "Pretty," Draco mumbled feeling very shy and embarrassed before his mood changed completely and he became giddy and confident once again. His mood swings were giving Jasper a headache. Jasper didn't even realise that it was possible for a Vampire to get a headache. Jasper felt the ill-concealed amusement from his siblings at Draco's behaviour towards Jasper. At least Draco thought he was 'pretty' Jasper acknowledged with a small smile.

"Who turned the music off?" Draco questioned before falling into another round of giggles. "Oh! I did. Silly me…" The music was reinstated, quieter this time but still rather loud. "Who wants to dance with me?" He asked. When no one answered, stunned by the drunken boy in front of them, Draco pouted and Jasper thought his expression was adorable. "Fine, I'll dance all by myself." Draco's tone was petulant. He started dancing once again, perilously close to the edge of the table.

"Malfoy, come down from there before you fall," Harry said in a stern, parent-like voice.

"Nope," Draco chuckled, popping the 'p' sound happily. Harry let out an annoyed growl before stalking towards the table. Draco began to back up, still giggling like a school girl, and just before Harry reached him a small 'pop' sounded from next to Draco, startling him and causing him to tip backwards off of the table. No one was fast enough to catch Draco and Jasper watched in slow motion as his Mate began to fall. He felt ashamed that he didn't protect his young Mate, even from the simplest of dangers, how would he protect Draco against much more hazardous situations if he couldn't protect him now. It was obvious what would happen, it was almost clichéd. They all waited for the sound of the impact but none came. Severus Snape was staring at the floor in wide-eyed shock. Jasper and his siblings, along with Harry, rushed around to see what had happened. There was Draco, hovering about an inch off of the floor in a supine position, uninjured and still giggling. Jasper heaved a sigh of relief. He was overwhelmed by the feeling of awe from the people in the room as they observed what had happened.

"Have you been experimenting Draco?" Severus asked, regaining his composure.

"Maybe…" Draco sniggered. Severus hummed and Jasper surveyed his emotions as he helped Draco from his place on the ground.

"It seems that you've created an anti-gravity potion Draco but it only seemed to work as a safety precaution. It stopped you from hitting the floor when you fell but you're not floating in mid-air. Have you written down the ingredients and your actions?" Severus was rambling. He was excited at the prospect of this new Potion and he was proud of Draco for achieving such a feat. Draco nodded still giggling and Severus rolled his eyes but as Draco continued to laugh his expression turned stern. He surveyed the room, his eyes turning angry as he noticed the empty alcohol bottles scattered haphazardly around the room.

"Have you been drinking Draconis?" He asked firmly. They all witnessed Draco visibly wince, whether it was due to Severus' tone or the use of Draco's full name, Jasper didn't know. Draco's head hung and he nodded dejectedly. Severus' expression softened. "Why, Dragon?"

"He's escaped." Those were the two words Draco whispered in a raspy voice before fleeing up the stairs, away from the small gathering in the dining room. Jasper noticed that Harry was holding what seemed to be a newspaper. The title screamed 'MALFOY ESCAPES…' and there was a _moving_ photograph of a blond man in a prison uniform holding a plaque which obviously showed his prisoner number. The blond man looked very similar to Draco and Jasper realised that it was Lucius Malfoy, he recognised him from the Malfoy Family Tapestry. Severus snatched the newspaper out of Harry's hand and his face paled when he read the article. Underneath that article was another, albeit smaller, article which was entitled 'Search Continues for Young Malfoy Heir'. A moving photo of a younger Draco was smirking at him from the front page. Jasper briefly wondered if keeping that photo would be classed as creepy but he banished the thought from his mind quickly. It was not quickly enough though as he could see Edward smugly smirking at him out of the corner of his eye. Jasper openly scowled at the younger Vampire.

"How did Draco get this paper? We've had no contact from the Wizarding World and I only receive _The_ _Daily Prophet_ when the old coot sends it to me," Severus muttered under his breath even though the whole room could hear him. Harry's eyebrows shot up into his hairline when he heard the 'old coot' comment. Severus looked up and addressed the whole room, "I will find him and calm him down. I may force a sobriety potion down his throat too." With that he glided out of the room, his black cloak swirling behind him in a theatrical fashion.

Rosalie was the first to speak. "What's happened?" Her voice was surprisingly concerned. Jasper knew that she respected Draco, he often felt a longing for friendship from her too, not that he would ever tell her that because she would probably rip his head off.

"Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, had escaped from a high security Wizarding prison called Azkaban. Lord Malfoy, to put it bluntly, is insane and he wants to use his son to rid the world of Muggles and 'Mudblood's'." Harry's nose wrinkled at the word, it was obviously an insult which offended him greatly. "Draco has been called the 'key' to winning the war by both sides, his intellect is unrivalled and he has mastered many arts that usually take years to learn. He has a large amount of magical power too, as you've all personally witnessed. Draco's father will come looking for him or he will send _others_ to do it for him." Harry concluded.

"Who do you mean by _others_?" Rosalie asked sharply. Harry raised an eyebrow at her concern. Harry had spent time with Jasper and his family, unlike Draco. He had gotten to know them relatively well. They often spent time together outside of school and Harry even sat with them at lunch. Draco seemed to shun them. He sat with his normal friends at lunch, he never spoke to Jasper or his family unless it was necessary and he generally ignored their existence. This saddened Jasper greatly. How was he supposed to woo his Mate if said Mate disregarded him.

"I mean other Vampires, nomads or the Voturi, Werewolves like Fenrir Greyback and his pack, Trolls, Centaurs, Veela, Sirens and many more. Voldemort had enlisted the help of many magical creatures who are _not _restricted by the American borders." Harry said, his voice growing angry. "These creatures will be sent to hunt Draco down. They'll capture and torture him until he's pleading for death. Then they'll force him to help Voldemort win the war before disposing of him." The young boy's eyes were glowing with anger and he felt sympathy for Draco along with sadness as he couldn't help the other boy more.

* * *

><p>When Severus Snape arrived at Draco's bedroom the young boy was sat on his window seat with the window open, a lit cigarette dangling between pink lips and casting an angry orange glow around his face. Sweet-smelling smoke seeped from Draco's parted mouth and coiled around him, forming intricate patterns in the air, before leaking out of the open window. Severus exhaled. The boy's face was impassive, empty, as he focused on the landscape that could be viewed through the transparent glass of the window.<p>

"Draco…" Severus began in a soft fatherly voice but Draco's voice was sharp and full of anguish as he cut Severus short.

"Don't. Don't lie to me Severus." Draco's voice was soft and sharp all at once, its oxymoronic qualities were confusing to the human ear. "I know that he can find me now. I _know _that I am no longer safe from Him or my father but I refuse to run away. I refuse to relocate and rip Potter away from his _friends_. I'm content here Severus." The blond boy's voice grew passionate in a way that Severus had never heard from him before. The older Wizard was momentarily stunned by the young boy, '_no; he's a_ _man' _Severus corrected himself, in front of him before he once again gathered his wits_._

"Draco, no British Wizard can enter the United States without permission. Your father will not find you, nor will the Dark Lord. It is the creatures that the Dark Lord has enlisted as help that I am worried about Dragon. We need to begin preparing for an attack Draco." Severus tried to placate Draco, soothing him with words that Severus, himself, thought were true.

"Yes, you're right," Draco murmured quietly. "I too need to work harder. If there is an attack it will not be against Potter, instead it will be against me and I must be prepared." Draco's voice was calm before it took a drastic turn, becoming frantic and worried. Obviously that alcohol hadn't been completely removed from Draco's system in the time that lapsed between the blond returning to his room and Severus finding him as he never would have allowed such emotion to enter his voice. "What about Mother? Is she safe? I haven't heard from her in a while."

"Dragon, your Mother is safe. I believe that she had plans to spend time with friends in Italy but did not tell you as she thought it was not important." Severus murmured, trying to placate his godson. 'Ah, she's with Caterina Zabini,' Draco thought was a small smile. She would be safe, for now.

"Severus, I am going to retire for the night. I need to clear my head. I will begin training tomorrow," Draco said shortly and with that he began to ready himself for bed. Severus took this as his queue to leave the boy to his own devices.

"Goodnight Dragon," Severus said as he slipped out of the door and he heard a replying "G'night Sev," from his godson.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the house, Jasper was listening intently to the conversation between Draco and his godfather. Draco spoke with an intense passion that Jasper had never heard from the boy. He felt awful for listening to a private conversation but he needed to know what was going on in Draco's life. He needed to know that Draco was okay.<p>

The young boy began to worry about his mother and Jasper realised that she meant the world to him. He felt Draco's relief when Severus told him that his mother was going to Italy. Jasper was slightly worried by that though as the Volturi were in Italy. Surely if they were interested in Draco they would know who his mother was and use her as bait. Jasper just hoped that they never found her.

Jasper stood up as he Severus Snape descended the stairs after he left Draco's bedroom. Jasper had the overwhelming urge to speak to his Mate but it was too soon. Jasper had decided to let Draco approach him as it would make Draco feel more in control and more comfortable.

He listened to Draco pottering around in his room but he paused when he heard Draco's bedroom window swing open. Jasper's sibling's all turned to stare at him as they listened to Draco climb out of his window and land with a soft thud on the ground. Alice was urging Jasper to follow him, her eyes held a silent promise that everything would be fine. He nodded to Alice who gave him a bright smile in return.

* * *

><p>He slipped out of the door in time to see Draco transform into a beautiful snow leopard. The strong, pale animal bounded across the gardens and Jasper was transfixed by the grace that Draco moved with while he was in his animal form. Jasper followed the animal as it continued into the forest, moving at a sedate pace, concentrating on how he would approach the young blond when he had the chance.<p>

Draco sped up as he entered the dense foliage and Jasper wondered if Draco knew he was following him and was deliberately trying to confuse him with the meandering route that he was taking. Jasper was able to track him easily through his scent but a less skilled tracker would have been muddled and would have probably given up.

They eventually came to a small meadow filled with burnt orange leaves which had fallen from the tree's surrounding the small patch of grass. The snow leopard was laid down in a pile of fallen leaves, and Draco's head was cocked to one side as he watched Jasper approach. It was obvious now that Draco known all along that Jasper was trailing him and Jasper felt almost ashamed for stalking his Mate in such a manner. They stayed like that for a while, unmoving, before the air swirled around the animal and a human Draco was sitting, with his legs stretched out in front of him, in the same pile of leaves.

"What do you want?" Draco murmured; his eyes were trained on Jasper as if waiting for the Vampire to attack.

"Just to speak with you, if you will allow me to of course," Jasper replied. He surveyed the emotions of his Mate mainly picking up annoyance but there were other emotions lingering beneath the surface too. Jasper felt fear, anger, disappointment, concern, contentment and a small amount of lust that was directed towards Jasper from his Mate. Draco nodded his agreement and Jasper started a meaningless conversation with his Mate.

Jasper felt Draco begin to relax in his company and a burst of joy shot through Jasper. They talked of random things, mainly school, and stayed away from heavy topics such as Draco's family and the Wizarding world in general. They did not move for what seemed like an eternity but in reality it had been just a few hours. As the sun began to rise on Forks, Jasper and Draco made their way back to the manor. Although Draco insisted that he would be safe on his own, Jasper still walked him home.

"I can't believe you walked me home," Draco chuckled. "It's like we had been on a date." Draco blushed at his own words and Jasper felt his embarrassment.

"I was only trying to be a gentleman," Jasper murmured as they reached the door. "Goodnight Draco," Jasper said. He caught Draco's hand and brought it up to his lips before brushing a barely-there kiss across the blond boy's knuckles. Draco blushed even harder at this gesture.

Draco climbed back up into his bedroom and once he was safely inside the room he turned to lean out of the open window.

"Goodnight Jasper," he said before closing the window and retreating into his room. Jasper was left staring after him and a goofy smile was stretched across his face. He was exceedingly happy as he walked back towards his own house, even though he _knew _that his family would hound him for details as soon as he stepped inside. Nothing would ruin his mood now.

* * *

><p>Draco had spoken to Potter about the situation with the Black name the next day and Potter had readily agreed to sign over the Lords and Heirs rings to Draco. Apparently, Potter didn't want to be a Lord on top of his other responsibilities and he knew that Draco would have more leverage with the government if he was Lord Black. They had gone to Gringott's immediately and Draco had claimed Narcissa as a Ward of the family. Her entry into the USA would be smoother and quicker as a result of his actions.<p>

Draco preened as he gazed at the new ring that adorned his hand. He was a Lord now. Lucius had very little power over him now and that was just perfect in Draco's opinion.

* * *

><p>The school weeks often passed quickly for Draco, the mundane lessons causing the days to blend into one. However, one particular Friday had been quite different…<p>

Draco was sat in his AP Physics class listening to the tutor drone on and on about decay and half-life theories. The teacher was working through an example on the board when Draco noticed that something was amiss. The question was, _'Potassium-42 decays with a half-life of 12 hours. When potassium-42 decays, it emits β__-__ particles and gamma rays. One freshly prepared source has an activity of 3.0 × 10_7___ Bq. To determine the radiation dose absorbed by the scientist working with the source, the number of gamma rays photons incident on each cm_2___ of the body has to be known. One in every five of the decaying nuclei produces a gamma ray photon. A scientist is initially working 1.50 m from the fresh source with no shielding. Show that at this time approximately 21 gamma photons per second are incident on each cm_2___ of the scientist's body'_. Draco decided to speak up before the teacher could finish.

"Excuse me, sir." Draco's voice was polite but it cut the teacher off mid-sentence.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy," was the curt reply.

"I apologise for interrupting but I can't help but notice that something is wrong with your explanation of the question." The young blond inwardly cringed at the outraged expression that appeared on the teachers face. The older man began to turn a violent shade of red but his voice was calm and collected as he spoke to Draco.

"Well then Mr Malfoy, maybe you should come up to the board and explain this question to the class yourself." The educator held the whiteboard pen out in offering to Draco. Draco stood up slowly from his seat, ignoring how the squeaking sound it made echoed around the silent room and the shocked looks he was receiving from his classmates, and he made his way towards the front of the class in confident strides. Draco took the pen from the teacher and turned towards his class.

"The first part is quite simple. The number of gamma photons per second is shown by 3.0 x 107 divided by 5 which equals 6.0 × 106. Is everyone with me so far?" Draco received a few nods in answer to his question so he continued. "This next part is where you went wrong sir," Draco explained. "We need to realise that the area of a sphere is 4πr2 to fully understand the question. This also changes the answer to the third and final part of the question too, thus affecting the overall understanding of the question presented to us. The area of a sphere which has a radius of 1.50 m is calculated by using 4π multiplied 1.52 which is 28.3 m2." Draco turned to look at the teacher who seemed fairly impressed with Draco intellect. "Finally we are trying to show that approximately 21 gamma photons per second are incident on each cm2 of the scientist's body. It's actually quite easy. First we must realise that 28.3m2 is 28.3 x 104 m. Now we simply use this to find the number of gamma photons per second per cm2. The equation used is 6.0 × 106 divided by 28.3 x 104 which equals 21.2 gamma photons." Draco finished his commentary at the same time as he finished writing his explanation on the board. He looked at his physics teacher for conformation that his explanation was correct.

Draco took his seat once again after depositing the whiteboard pen in his tutors somewhat limp hand and he settled in his seat with a smug smile adorning his face.

"Well done Mr Malfoy," the teacher said after he had recovered from his shock. Who knew that a mere teenager could be clever enough to figure out the problem in less than time it took for him to write it on the board let alone correct him on the mistakes he had made. "Class dismissed." The dismissal was abrupt but predictable. As Draco walked out of the classroom murmurs of disbelief followed him and he allowed a small smile of joy to grace his face as he considered his victory.

* * *

><p>Later the same day, Jessica cornered him quite unexpectedly while he was walking towards the car park, where he hoped to indulge in a quick smoke before his next class.<p>

"Draco, the weather tomorrow is supposed to be quite nice, for November, and there are going to be some awesome waves over in La Push so we, the gang and me, were wondering if you'd like to go surfing with us tomorrow." She was babbling but Draco somehow understood her. "Afterwards were going to have a movie night but we don't know who's house we're going to yet. Oh, I have an _amazing_ idea." Draco doubted that the idea would live up to the adjective she had used. "We could go to yours, if that's okay with you of course. It would be _so_ cool. You'd have to drive us there after we've finished at the beach though because we don't know where you live. Did you get all of that?" The young girl was talking at Draco and he'd never realised how fast she could talk.

"One question, what's La Push?" Draco asked.

"Oh gosh, I forgot that you're quite new around here. La Push is an Indian reservation; it has a beach and some cute little shops. It's only a ten minute drive. We'll probably meet up at Mike's so that he can drive us there," she replied. Draco agreed to host the 'movie night' at his house even though he knew that he'd need to change his house to look more Muggle and ensure that none of them encountered any magic. Luckily Potter was going out with the Cullen's so they wouldn't be in his way.

"I've got class now. See you at lunch, yeah?" Draco just nodded as she bounced off to class leaving him staring, somewhat wide-eyed, at her retreating figure.

* * *

><p>The sun rose on the sleepy town of Forks, clearing away the mist quickly and warming up the air. Draco sighed and gave a small smile as he looked out of the window, today would be fun. Mike had told him to wear a thermal wetsuit because the water would be cold; Draco had to refrain from rolling his eyes at Mike. He wasn't stupid.<p>

Severus had taken the news that a bunch of Muggles would be invading their home relatively well. He'd warned Draco to be careful at the beach because surfing could be dangerous. They had changed the whole house to look more Muggle too. It was now visible at all times but the wards were still up. The training room was a gym and the potions lab was a swimming pool. All of the portraits and photos had been spelled to stay still along with Draco's family tapestry. Draco had removed the permanent _tempus_ charm from his bedroom and made sure that all of the doors in the house were unlocked. The fridge was no longer magically enlarged and lights had to be turned on with a switch. The gardens now resembled the season as the temperature regulation charms were no longer in use; Draco would defiantly reinstate this charm when his friends had left because it was depressing to see the gardens so lifeless. Draco had never thought that making his house seem more Muggle would be so much work.

Draco loaded his surfboard into the back of his car, laying it carefully across the back seat, and set off towards Mike's house. The weather was warm, as warm as Forks could get in November, as the sun was out and there was only a gentle breeze drifting through the air. When he arrived at Mike's house the rest of his friends had already arrived. He jumped out of his car and retrieved his surf board from the back seat.

"Hey guys," Draco greeted and he received an exuberant hug from Jess in return. She was just like Pansy; she loved physical contact and often latched onto Draco's arm at school in a manner very reminiscent to Pansy. As he stepped back from her grip, he saw his friends eyeing his car appreciatively. "So, who's riding with me then?" Draco asked with a grin and he laughed when Jess' face brightened as she claimed the right to arrive in style in Draco's car, not that anyone would actually see her in the car but she was happy nonetheless.

"Here Drake," Mike beckoned as he held his hand out for Draco's board. Mike loaded it into the back of his van with the others. Draco held his nickname with contempt but it also made him feel accepted. The only other people to give him nicknames were Pansy; she often called him Dray or even _Drakie_ on occasion, his Mother and Severus who called him Dragon and Blaise who called him _amore _when he was feeling affectionate. "Right, everyone's here so I guess we should get goin' then." Jess jumped in the passenger seat of Draco's car and Draco followed Mike towards La Push.

* * *

><p>When they arrived there was no one else there. Draco looked at the waves, they were quite a good height but the water would be freezing. It didn't think that the other guys would be able to handle the temperature for long so this surfing trip would be quite short.<p>

Draco paddled slowly into the water before standing up to catch the wave rolling towards him. Draco thought that there was no greater feeling than surfing, that feeling of being part of the ocean, being one with nature. While he was surfing, he was right in the middle of nature – feeling the air, hearing the break of the wave as water sprayed around him and he could occasionally hear the call of a seagull. He felt as though he was riding on top of the world, he experienced a weightlessness that only existed while he was standing right on top of the water. Surfing gave him freedom, adventure and creativity rolled into one.

He rode the wave expertly, showing no hesitation. His friends watched in awe as Draco felt more carefree than ever. He was in ecstasy as the conquered the wave and arrived safely back on the sand. The icy wind began to pick up and the boys stood shivering in their wetsuits as gusts smashed into them from all angles.

"Right, let's go!" Mike shouted and they all scrambled into the van. Draco put the top back on his car so that the wind wouldn't attack Jessica and himself on their way back.

Draco lead them back to his manor and a small smile graced his face as Jess let out an audible gasp when she saw the exterior of his house. Mike and the others climbed out of the car after they had pulled into the driveway.

"Whoa, dude! You live _here_?" Mike asked in disbelief. Draco gave him a smug smile before unlocking the door and leading them inside. They all took off in separate directions, exploring Draco's home to their hearts content.

"Look at this DVD collection," Eric said. "Which movie are we watching?" They all crowed around the bookcase full of DVD's and Draco busied himself collecting popcorn along with other snacks and an array of drinks from the kitchen. Draco flopped gracefully onto the sofa next to Angela and watched Mike inserting a DVD into the player.

"We're watching Sherlock Holmes," Angela whispered to him and Draco relaxed back into the sofa to enjoy the time he was spending with his friends.

* * *

><p>November swiftly changed to December and the rain quickly turned into snow and ice. Harsh December winds played havoc with Draco's hair causing his moods to turn as dark as the winter sky. He was wrapped up warm in a long, black Burberry trench coat, and a Slytherin scarf adorned his neck, sheltering the sensitive skin of his neck from the wind. Draco had recently heard from his Mother. She was safely in Barcelona with Blaise's mother; they were going on a trip to the shopping capitals of the world and it seemed that they were going to be doing that for some time. Narcissa had promised Draco that she would be with him very soon and she would continue to write to him. Draco felt better after the news from her but he was still worried about his Father and the Dark Lord.<p>

Draco saw his friends huddled together outside, obviously waiting for him, and he sped up his pace to reach them more quickly.

"Hi Draco," Mike greeted him in a rather exuberant holiday. "Only two days left until winter vacation. You excited?" Mike looked like an overgrown puppy, his face was split into a large smile and he was bouncing energetically on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah, I really need a holiday right about now," Draco replied with a small smile that was only just visible beneath his thick scarf. "Harry's having the Cullen's over on Tuesday so I'm formally inviting you all over to my house on Tuesday. I have no clue what we'll be doing yet but I'm sure we'll have fun." Jessica perked up immediately.

"Oh, I'll defiantly be there. Your house is amazing!" She was gushing and Draco was slightly embarrassed. The rest of his friends agreed too and after the bell rang they all walked to their separate classes.

* * *

><p>Tuesday rolled around quickly. Draco had spent the weekend buying gifts for his friends in various different places. He had Apparated to New York to buy Pansy a diamond necklace, he had then travelled to Milan to buy Blaise a pair of hand-made shoes. Theo was the easiest of his friends to buy for as he was usually happy with a book or two so Draco had bought him 'Deadly Potions and even Deadlier Curses' and 'Powers You Never Knew You Had and What To Do With Them Now You've Wised Up'. For Queenie Draco bought two tickets to the latest Wizard Spa Retreat in Sweden, she'd probably take her younger sister Astoria along with her. Crabbe and Goyle were both gift with a year's supply of Honeyduke's chocolates.<p>

His Muggle friends were harder to buy for as he needed to buy things from Seattle otherwise it would look suspicious. He couldn't be too extravagant either. Angela was much like Theo so he bought her 'Frozen Planet' by Alastair Fothergill and Vanessa Berlowitz and a book about the myths and legends of Forks. Mike and Eric were both gifted a mixture of CD's and DVD's. Draco bought Jessica a silk scarf from a small boutique he stumbled across in Seattle along with a pair of driving gloves. Overall, he was pleased with what he'd managed to buy for them.

Right now though, Draco was curled up in a chair by the open fire drinking hot chocolate and watching a film with his friends. The Cullen's and Potter were sat on a sofa quite a distance away from the fire and Draco revelled in Potter's shivers from the cold. The doorbell rang quite abruptly and Draco was forced from his chair. He paused to glare at Potter who had attempted to steal his seat but then continued on towards the door.

* * *

><p>Jasper watched Draco as he sat by the open fire reading and generally ignoring Jasper's family. Harry had invited Alice, Edward and Jasper over to Draco's house to celebrate the Christmas season, which Draco refused call anything but 'Yule'. Draco's friends had also joined the gathering, they looked at the Cullen's with distrust but Jasper could feel their curiosity. He smiled as Draco sighed into his hot chocolate (which Angela had kindly bought him because according to her the instant stuff was 'a crime against humanity' and Draco wholeheartedly agreed) when he heard the doorbell ring. He heard Draco grumble something that faintly resembled 'who the fuck could that be?' as he reluctantly gave up his position on the leather chair directly next to the warmth. Harry immediately scrambled out of the position he was sat in to steal the chair but Draco gave him a glare that could quell anyone into submission and he reluctantly returned to his own seat as everyone laughed.<p>

When Draco opened the door with a not so welcome 'What?' Jasper and everyone else in the room heard a girlish squeal that clearly formed the word "DRACOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"PANSY? What are you doing here?" Draco asked the person who was currently clinging to him. He peeled her away from him so he could look at her properly. She looked exactly the same as she did the last time her saw her. Her golden blonde hair was cut into a short bob and her bright blue eyes sparkled with mirth. She was also just as curvy as ever.<p>

"Well, I've obviously come to see you. Don't tell me that this barbaric country has caused your IQ to decrease," Pansy replied.

"It's dangerous for you to be here Pansy," Draco whispered dramatically but Pansy just rolled her eyes as a reaction.

"Have the other's joined you on this little trip?" Draco questioned.

"Queenie's back at the hotel, complaining about an allergy to cheap clothes which had forced her to meet us at the restaurant instead of coming with us. I think she just wants to avoid Potter, especially as she's only just gotten over her little crush on him." Draco smiled at that. Daphne, or Queenie, had fallen hopelessly in love with Potter but had never done anything about it. Draco was glad that she had gotten over him because Draco had realised that Potter liked boyish girls. He wasn't one for curves or girls who spent all day on their hair, he wanted a down to earth girl who would happily join in sports with him. "Greg and Vince have stayed at Hogwarts. Without you at school the first years are being bullied, so the boys have stayed as protection."

"I'm glad they're helping the young ones. As much as I would like to see them the first years will benefit from their presence at school." Draco replied. They stood there for a few more seconds before Pansy grew impatient and broke the silence.

"Are you going to invite us in or are you going to make us stand in your doorway all night? Have you forgotten your manners Draco? What would your Mother say?" Pansy said, taking on a haughty tone towards the end.

Draco mimicked her tone and replied "But of course _darling_. Please, do come in." Draco held the door open for her with a smile. She entered gracefully and Theo followed her with one arm wrapped around her waist, greeting Draco with a simple nod and a murmured 'Draco', Draco replied in kind.

He was about to greet Blaise, who was leaning in the doorway looking hotter than ever, when he heard Pansy project her voice at him from the other room, because ladies don't shout according to her.

"Oh darling, it is true. You _are _associating with commoners," she spat the last world. Pansy had nothing against Muggles in particular but she hated commoners. The others in the room, especially Potter, looked murderous. "I should have noticed just by looking at your clothes. Are they store bought?" Pansy was aghast but she trailed off when she noticed the glares she was receiving and Theo rolled his eyes at her rant. "You must simply go change. We're going out tonight to _L'etoile. _I've informed them that you'll be there and they can't wait to meet you. Especially after that performance in Paris, oh that was a wonderful night." The speech ended on a wistful sigh.

"I'm sorry about this everyone; I didn't know they were going to be here. This is one of my best friends, Pansy Parkinson," Draco gestured to Pansy and she gave the boys a flirty little wave, "and behind her is her _boyfriend_ Theo Nott." He stressed the word to remind both his friends and Pansy that she was indeed taken. "Please introduce yourselves because apparently I have to change immediately." With that Draco took off up the stairs to shower and dress in one of his favourite suits. It had been tailored by one of the top designers at 'Gieves & Hawkes' in Muggle London.

* * *

><p>Jasper watched as Draco retreated up the stairs, he couldn't understand what was wrong with how he was dressed, he looked perfect to Jasper. Draco had been dressed in a pair of designer skinny jeans which clung to his shapely legs and ass, along with a blue button down shirt which was obviously expensive. He surveyed how the newcomers were dressed; Pansy wore a knee-length backless dress made from what appeared to be black silk and was obviously expensive. The two boys wore expensive black suits that looked tailor made. Theo wore a black tie but the other wore a deep green tie, a shade which he had often seen Draco wear. All of them wore snake rings just like Draco did; Pansy's had an emerald for its eye, Theo's had an onyx stone and the others held a ruby. Jasper still didn't know what the represented but it was now more obvious that they were important. They all also wore signet rings with small crests on just like Draco did but Jasper noticed that Harry didn't wear one. The rings obviously symbolised being the heir to an important family, as Draco wore one with the Malfoy crest engraved into it and another larger one proclaiming he was 'Lord Black'.<p>

Draco had forgotten to include the other boy in his introductions; he was about three inches taller than Draco, about the same height as Harry. He wasn't as broad as Harry however, but still more so than Draco. He had dark brown hair and even darker eyes; he embodied the phrase 'tall, dark and handsome'. Pansy was petite and curvy with bouncy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Jasper remembered that Draco had dated her in the past. The other boy, the one he called 'Nott' on his first day during his conversation with Jessica, was tall and thin with dark blond hair, which was perfectly styled, he also had deep blue eyes, an thin lips which were twisted into a small smile.

The newcomers had the underlying smell of magic in their blood. It was not as strong as either Harry or Draco, and yet it was still potent. Jasper turned his attention to the dark, unnamed boy in the room as he began to speak.

"It seems that Draco has forgotten me," he murmured in a deep voice, his accent had faint traces of Italian making his voice seem somewhat sensual but he still retained the aristocratic tone that Draco's voice always held. "I must find time to remind him." Jasper watched as he shared a secretive smirk with Theo and Jasper nearly snarled at the boy stood before him. "I'm Blaise Zabini, one of Draco's _closest_ friends," he emphasised the word 'closest' while Jessica squealed at his name.

"Oh, you're the one that Draco was _with_ before he left England. It's so sweet that you've come over to see him for Christmas," she gushed and Harry began to quietly snigger when she called him sweet. Jasper heard the one called Theo mumble about how "Slytherin's are anything but sweet."

"He's told you about me, I'm flattered," Blaise replied with a charming smile but Jasper could feel his irritation, he wanted Draco to hurry up so that he could leave their company. Jasper immediately hated him; Blaise was competition for Draco's affections. Jasper focused his ability and found Harry's deep dislike, almost hatred, of the three stood before him and it seemed that the feelings were mutual. Pansy was disgusted, as was Theo, and Blaise was annoyed and impatient.

"How long does it take someone to shower and change?" Theo asked and Pansy snorted.

"This is Draco we're talking about. It took him two hours to get ready for the Yule Ball in fourth year," she replied. It appeared to Jasper that they knew a whole different side to Draco than he did and a surge of jealousy swept through him.

"That was your fault Pansy," Theo said with a small smile, "you refused to let him leave without being perfect."

"Excuse me for wanting him to look nice," she sniffed haughtily, "especially as we were attending together. Draco used to tell me that 'a Malfoy should never look anything less than perfect'." She continued in a soft whisper, "It's one of the Malfoy rules that Lucius didn't make up himself."

"Where are we going again?" Blaise asked, interrupting the conversation between Theo and his girlfriend. Pansy just sighed.

"_L'etoile. _Honestly Blaise, can't you remember anything that doesn't concern Draco or sport." She stumbled a little on the last word, almost saying 'Quidditch'._ "_It's that cute little French restaurant in Seattle that Draco owns. We went to the original in Paris last Yule and Draco performed that amazing piano solo and the manager gushed. She said that she was going to phone the owner and Draco's mobile rang when she did." Draco _owned _two restaurants? Jasper knew that Draco was rich but he didn't know anything beyond that. Jasper looked around at Draco's friends and felt their disbelief and astonishment.

"Ah, I remember now," Blaise said nodding his head.

"So, aren't you all going to introduce yourselves?" Theo asked the others in the room coolly with a raised eyebrow in a manner that was reminiscent to Draco.

Jessica, flustered, was the first to answer. "I'm Jessica Stanley but my friends call me Jess. This is Angela," pointing to the meek girl next to her, "and these two are Mike and Eric," she concluded nodding at the boys who sat down on the sofa across from Jasper and his family. "We go to the same school as Draco; we normally sit together at lunch even though we have hardly any lessons with each other." Angela gave the newcomers a small smile, whereas both Mike and Eric grinned largely at them.

It was then that Jasper heard Draco's soft footfalls on the stairs. He emerged at the bottom and Jasper felt the lust from Blaise and saw that his eyes were glued to Draco's form. This time he actually did growl at him and Blaise turned towards him with a small smirk forming on his face. Blaise now felt smug, he had Draco whereas Jasper did not.

He took his time to look his fill of Draco and he now saw why his clothing was unsuitable according to Pansy. He was now dressed in a Grey Two-Button Suit with trousers that hugged his bottom perfectly and a jacket which was cut flawlessly. He was also wearing an ivory dress shirt and his tie was black silk. He wore black leather shoes which were obviously hand-made and looked Italian and his cufflinks looked like heirlooms. His hair fell in front of his silver eyes and Jasper thought that he looked stunning, so did everyone else judging by their emotions.

* * *

><p>Draco shifted nervously when he found everyone staring at him but was relieved when Blaise walked up to him and slipped an arm around his waist, squeezing him comfortingly. As he leaned into the reassuring touch he was sure that he heard a small growl but dismissed the noise as something unimportant.<p>

"Ready to go, love?" Pansy asked and Draco nodded with a smile. "We'll wait outside while you say goodbye to your new friends Draco." With that, the three other Slytherin's walked out of the door and Draco noticed that Blaise had a small swagger in his step; he shook his head wondering what that was all about.

Draco turned his attention to his friends, Potter and the Vampires in the room.

"I'm really sorry about this," Draco apologised. If Pansy had heard that then she'd have accused him of becoming soft, a Hufflepuff even. Draco shuddered inwardly at that thought. "I didn't know they were coming and I haven't seen them in so long…" before he could continue Draco was cut off by Angela's soft voice.

"Draco, it is fine. Like you said, you didn't know that they were coming and they have flown all the way from England to see you so it's fine. We'll see you on Saturday yeah? Remember, we're exchanging presents at Mike's house." When she had finished, Angela gathered up her things and Jess, Mike and Eric followed her lead. He walked them to the door where Jess kissed both his cheeks in a flamboyant manner and they shared a laugh. He waved to them as they got into Mike's car and drove away.

Draco walked back into the room only to find that Potter and the Vampires were still sat there stupidly.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, don't wait up," he said shortly, directing his words at Potter. Said boy just huffed and turned back to his conversation with Emmett. Draco smiled slightly at this, Potter would usually retaliate but he had just let it go, continuing with his own life. Draco felt proud of him in that moment. If he continued like that he would, quite easily, be able to face Voldemort without worrying about the aftermath.

Draco saw Jasper's eyes linger on his form and a blush heated his cheeks. This was becoming a familiar thing now because whenever Draco saw Jasper he couldn't help but notice him which always led to Draco blushing like a schoolgirl. Draco shook his head. Blaise was outside, he hadn't seen the boy in so long and he was sure that Blaise still wanted him. Draco felt a surge of guilt when he thought of the dark boy stood outside waiting for him; even though he wanted Blaise, it almost felt as if Draco was using him as a replacement for something he would never attain. Draco walked out of the house with determined strides, meeting his friends and smiling.

"Ready?" Pansy asked, pulling a small necklace out of the small purse she was carrying. The boys all nodded and grabbed hold of the object. "_Portus_," Pansy whispered and Draco felt a tug at his navel, pulling him towards the set destination.

* * *

><p>Jasper watched as Draco walked his friends to the door, mainly focusing on the sway of the blond's hips and ass. He sighed as Draco walked away to join his friends and his former <em>boyfriend<em>. Jasper had to push down his jealously lest he lash out at the Zabini boy as he swaggered away but he fiercely hoped that Draco and _Blaise_ wouldn't get back together, he needed Draco in his life and he wouldn't lose his Mate to some suave Italian Wizard.

He and his family stayed in the lounge with Harry. Alice was staring at a crystal ball used by Seer's in the Wizarding world; it was obvious that she was trying to get it to work for her and Jasper could feel her irritation as it refused to show her anything. Edward was reading one of Draco's newest compositions and Jasper could feel the how impressed his brother was with Jasper's young Mate's work. Emmett and Harry were happily engaged in a game of 'Battlefield 3' on the Xbox. Jasper was just content to sit in his Mate's house, surrounded by his scent and his belongings.

* * *

><p>Draco, Pansy, Theo and Blaise appeared outside of <em>L'etoile <em>and Daphne was waiting for them. She was dressed in a beautiful crimson floor-length dress that clung to her feminine curves. Her dark hair was curling softly and hanging just below her shoulders.

"Hurry up!" Queenie snapped. "It is absolutely freezing and I refuse to be subjected to these temperatures for another moment."

"It's lovely to see you too Queenie," Draco said as he moved towards the shivering girl.

"Draco!" She cried, flinging herself into his arms as he encased her in a warm embrace. "I've missed you ever so much; the other houses have been intolerable without you around to keep them in line," she giggled. Her warm breath caressed his cool cheek as they embraced. He pulled back and offered her his arm, leaving Blaise without a partner as Theo ushered Pansy into the restaurant.

Pansy and Theo made their way towards the front desk.

"We have a reservation," she murmured to the waiter standing behind the desk, "under the name 'Malfoy'." The man's face rapidly paled, obviously recognising the name of the restaurant owner and the red-head escorted them to a secluded table in the back to the restaurant.

The restaurant was beautifully decorated, Draco had been part of the design process for the original restaurant and this branch was almost a complete replica of the one in Paris. The low lighting and classical French music gave the restaurant a romantic air. Fresh flowers adorned the tables along with beautiful table cloths and sweet-smelling candles. Artwork lined the walls and the customers were dressed in expensive clothing which adhered to the dress-code. The young red-head seemed to have gathered his wit and his professionalism as he seated the party of five at their table. He produced a wine list and rattled of the names with relative ease, only a slight tremor in his voice betraying his nervousness at waiting on the owner of the establishment. They all ordered their meals and settled into comfortable conversation.

They were approached by the manager who asked for their ID to check their age and they all presented fake identity cards which proclaimed that they were indeed old enough to drink. The manager looked sceptical but a quick _confundus charm_ took care of that.

The wine and the conversation continued to flow until they were all somewhat tipsy.

"Oh Draco," Pansy murmered, "why did you come to his horrendous place? You left us all behind. You left us all; me, Blaise, Daphne, Theo, Greg, Vince and myself." She then began to sob and Theo consoled her. The only thing that Daphne could add was,

"Darling, you mentioned yourself twice." Queenie then began to giggle uncontrollably. Theo gave Draco and Blaise a small, tired smile before escorting the two girls out of the restaurant and to the apparition point in a nearby alley way.

"Just us left then Draco," Blaise said in a seductive tone. "Whatever shall we do now?" He stood up and took Draco's arm and escorting out of the door, only pausing to pay the bill they had racked up during their time there.

They hit the cold night air but before Draco could utter a sentence his lips were seized in a desperate kiss from Blaise. Their mouths glided against each other and Blaise licked at Draco's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Draco granted it without a second thought. He moaned into Blaise's mouth and pressed his body up against the taller, stronger one in front of him. Blaise tore his mouth away from the blond's, leaving Draco panting slightly with a warm blush tinting the younger boy's cheeks.

"Apparate us back to yours _amore, _we can continue this there," Blaise whispered into Draco's ear before nipping the lobe. Draco did as he asked and they soon experienced the odd sensations of Apparation whisking them towards their destination.

* * *

><p>They landed with a sharp crack inside Draco's bedroom and their mouths once against fused together in a battle for domination. Draco ultimately yielded and allowed Blaise to control the kiss. They tore at each other's clothes until they were left in their underwear, disregarding how expensive the clothes were, before throwing them onto the floor in a pile.<p>

Blaise moved away from Draco's mouth, only to latch onto the soft, lily-white skin of his partner's neck. He nipped and sucked at the flawless column of skin presented to him, marking Draco for everyone to see, especially that Vampire who was probably still in the sitting room listening to their every moan. His hands rested on Draco's hips but they soon became restless. He mapped out patterns across the pale skin, pausing to tweak his lover's nipples and dance along Draco's rib case. Draco's own hands clutched at Blaise's strong biceps, anchoring him to the strong body pressed against his. He began to walk backwards, steering them towards the bed.

They tumbled onto the soft, king-sized bed with a soft _thump _and Blaise immediately began frotting his groin against the younger blond's. Their moans escalated as they climaxed simultaneously and tumbled into oblivion together.

* * *

><p>Jasper gritted his teeth as he heard Draco's moans of pleasure. He hated that another was pleasuring his Mate and was allowed to be intimate with Draco while he was stuck down here with his family.<p>

He would win Draco from Blaise, even if it was the last thing that he did...

* * *

><p><strong>AN;**

Another chapter is finished. Once again, I'm extremely sorry for the massive wait for this chapter. I've had college, exams and work among other things. I know you hate excuses like that but this is an important year for me as I go off you University next year. I'm doing a degree in English Literature so this is good practice for my creative writing modules. I've been given offers for four universities so far so let's hope that I do well in my exams…

I also apologise for the content of this chapter. Twenty-two pages of nonsense. It's fast-paced and I didn't add in Jasper and Draco's first kiss. I've put that in a later chapter. Don't hurt me please, I'm doing my best.

I've used some content from various websites (the names of Angela's and Theo's books along with Draco's suit.) So I'll just leave that note here.

Thank you for all of your lovely reviews. There is a poll up for the Harry pairing. Please vote and I'll close the poll on the 29th of February 2012.

Please Review. Thanks!

**Review replies from the previous chapter;  
><strong>- Emeralden Rapley; I wouldn't imagine that Rosalie and Harry would get on anyway so maybe that could have an argument in the future. I'm aiming to make Harry a powerful and strong character. He's going to be everything that I imagine that a Gryffindor should be, so I hope that you'll like my future Harry.

- marken; Thank you. I thought that chapter was bad but I'm glad you liked it. I wanted to make Draco a genius so that he could compete with Jasper's worldly knowledge (as he's over a century old). I wanted him to be powerful in his own right, not the cowardly, weak character he's often portrayed as. Jasper had to be somewhat of a Gryffindor to get Draco interested as Draco's too much of a Slytherin to make the first move.

- silver woman; I decided early on that Bella wouldn't be included and there's no place for Ginny either, apart from to establish that Harry likes boyish girls. Draco's one of my favourite characters and I wanted it to be mainly about him. I've had quite a few different requests for the Harry pairing and I can't decide. I've got an idea as to why Edward wouldn't immediately know that Harry was his mate (if I go down that route) but I'm putting a poll up about the pairing.

- ozymandias123; Do not fear, Harry will be powerful and lovable. I'm not aiming to bash any character as they all have great points. I like the idea of a Harry/Leah pairing. She's much like Ginny (boyish figure etc.) but I think that she would be better because she wouldn't want Harry for his fame and she's powerful too. I need to put a poll up for the Harry pairing. Alice has her own Mate, I just don't know who yet…

- Just-Sky; Thank you. I love Draco too so that's why he's the main character.

- TheColdFlame; A big review! I've read genius!Draco before and I adored it so I thought I'd try my hand at it. I'm interested in science myself so researching for future chapters has been interesting. I enjoyed writing the scene where Draco gets into an argument with his High School Physics teacher, I was fun to write. Draco's very nonchalant about his abilities, just how I imagine a Malfoy to be. His animagus form will be making future appearances. I've tried to make Harry into a character that can grow throughout the story, in both power and maturity. At one point I thought that I may just make Jasper pull Draco to one side and say 'Draco, darlin', you're my Mate. How'd ya feel about that?' in his sexy Texas drawl, but I tried to make it more interesting than. I didn't like Edward either, he always seemed a bit creepy to me, and the whole 'I watch Bella while she's sleeping and she doesn't know!' bit freaked me out. I hope I write him less creepy. Snape is amazing, enough said. I haven't got Skyrim, I borrowed it off of my friend but had to return it. Sob. I'm glad you're enjoying my story.

- Dudeyaoi; I'm going to put up a poll for the Harry pairing because I've had quite a few different requests. I've attempted to write the beginning of every pairing and my HP/JB is waiting in case this pair is chosen.

- kitty tokyo uzumaki; I'm trying to update as fast as I can and I know that it's been a long wait and this chapter isn't amazing but I'll be quicker next time. I promise.


	7. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

As you can tell, this is just an author's note. I'm writing this because I've _finally_ got a new laptop after my last one died almost six months ago. I lost a lot of my work when my computer died but I've still got my notes (thankfully, I still have my original handwritten copies) and I hope to start writing again straight away. None of my stories have been abandoned. They will be updated eventually.

Please don't expect regular updates because it's just not possible for me, especially when I start my second year of university in September. Even though updates will be slow and erratic they _will_ happen. I will continue writing my stories and I hope that you continue to enjoy reading them.

If anyone has any questions just send me a PM :)

Thanks, Amy.


	8. Chapter Six

Title: The Lightning Strike  
>Warning(s): AU, Slash, more BlaiseDraco action (but not much!), hints of sexual content.  
>Disclaimer: Characters are the property of JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. This fic was written for fun, not for profit.<p>

Chapter Six

Draco blinked his eyes open slowly, his head was pounding and the light streaking through the small gap in the curtains covering his windows wasn't helping. As he drifted into awareness he realised that a large, warm body, that was obviously well-toned, was pressed up against him. His body froze before hazy memories flashed across his mind. Blaise; he had spent last night with Blaise.

Draco gave a fleeting smile as he thought about his companion but it faltered as guilt pushed its way into Draco's heart. He was using Blaise because he was lonely and uselessly pining after someone unattainable. Yes, he was finally admitting it. He, Draco Malfoy, wanted Jasper Hale. The same Jasper Hale that was a Vampire, a Vampire he knew nothing about. They'd only ever had one real conversation and that was after the young Wizard had found out that Lucius had escaped from Azkaban. Their relationship was non-existent but that didn't stop Draco from wanting more. He wanted to know the mysterious Vampire, he wanted to know about his life and why he sheltered himself from others.

Draco was actually surprised that Blaise still wanted him. After all, they were no longer at school together and they didn't see each other on a regular basis. In fact, Draco wouldn't have been surprised if Blaise had moved onto another conquest at school and merely using him as an outlet while he was in Forks. Draco shook his head as if to dispel the thoughts gathering in his mind. Hangovers always brought his self-doubts to the forefront of his mind.

The body behind his shifted and a warm puff of air tickled his ear and Blaise released a contented sigh. The platinum strands of Draco's hair shifted until they formed a halo which framed his face, the natural sunlight enhanced the angelic shade.

The heat from Blaise's body was all-encompassing. The heat was lovely, yet slightly uncomfortable at the same time, and it was as if his breath was being stolen from him by the scorching heat, leaving him uncomfortably breathless. He remembered telling Blaise once that the darker boy took his breath away and that thought forced a chuckle out of Draco's dry throat.

Draco licked his lips and he exhaled as Blaise shifted against him once again, fitting his body more closely against Draco's. Draco felt the hardness of Blaise's cock between his buttocks and he gave an experimental wiggle. The arm that was wrapped around his waist tightened ever so slightly before a sleep-husky voice murmured "If you continue to do that then we shall never leave this bed" straight into his ear. Draco shivered in delight as the Italian accent of his companion washed over him in sultry tones.

Smooth lips pressed against the spot behind Draco's ear that made him weak at the knees and Draco was glad that he was already lying down otherwise he would have needed to rely on Blaise's muscular arms to keep him upright. Further kisses were peppered against the sensitive skin of his neck as Draco felt Blaise move closer to him once again. He could now feel contours of his partner's well-developed chest against his back and Blaise's delicious hip bones pressed against his backside. The strong arm that was wrapped around his waist tightened in a possessive gesture, one that made Draco feel safe, and Draco felt himself blush as a strong thigh worked its way between Draco's own legs. He shivered as a slightly calloused hand traced random patterns across his alabaster skin, causing gooseflesh to rise in its wake and Draco to moan in pleasure. In response Blaise nipped at the hypersensitive nape of the younger Wizard's neck.

"Want you," Blaise growled against the damp skin he was currently kissing. "I want you so much." Draco trembled in delight at the vibrations that his companion's words produced; they resonated through his entire body and left him desperate to experience everything that Blaise decided to inflict upon him.

The sudden loss of heat was a slight shock as Blaise pulled away from him but seconds later found Draco laying on his back and gazing into the dark indigo eyes of the boy on top of him. Blaise brushed Draco's hair back from his forehead and this simple loving motion forced Draco into action. He cupped Blaise's strong jaw with one pale hand, the other moving to clutch at his lover's shoulder, and he pulled Blaise towards him before capturing his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

At times like this, when he was Blaise or with his friends, Draco forgot about all of his problems. He forgot that he was a so-called genius with a psychopath for a Father. He forgot that he was being hunted by a megalomaniac Wizard and all of the creatures within his ranks. He failed to recall that he had to train the Saviour of the Wizarding World which meant that his actions would likely determine the outcome of the War. He ignored that he was being used by Dumbledore and the Order to ensure that the Light won this pathetic little War with Voldemort. Everything that was bad about his life was erased from his mind. However, the one thing that he couldn't forget was that he wished that the eyes gazing into his own were golden instead of the deep navy colour of Blaise's eyes.

He shook those thoughts from his mind, momentarily closing his eyes to regain focus and thus missing the brief flash of concern and understanding in Blaise's eyes. A simple, chaste kiss was pressed against his lips, warm lips moulding against his own in a simple loving gesture. It was something that Draco was not expecting from his passionate partner and his eyes flew open to find Blaise smiling at him in an enigmatic way.

Blaise rolled off of Draco and onto his back. He heaved a heavy sigh before turning to face Draco, waiting for Draco to turn to face him which he eventually did.

"What's wrong Blaise?" Draco voice was soft, concern written across his face.

"Did you see how that guy looked at you last night?" He blurted out the question before he had a chance to censor it. Blaise smiled when Draco wrinkled his nose at the word 'guy', no matter how long he lived in America with Muggles he still couldn't abide the slang terms they used.

"What in Salazar's name are you talking about?" Blaise could see that the blond was genuinely confused. How could he have missed the looks that whatever-his-name was giving him? Was Draco really that oblivious?

"One of your friends couldn't take his eyes off you last night. I couldn't blame him, you looked gorgeous, but I could see that he was getting jealous of me. I swear I heard him growl at me when I put my arm around you." Blaise watched as Draco's eyes widened in comprehension.

"What did he look like?" Draco asked in a breathy voice. "Then I can figure out who you're talking about."

"He was pale," Blaise murmured adopting a 'thinking pose' which caused Draco to release an unmanly giggle. He continued listing Jasper's appearance to Draco watching as the blonds eyes widened and a blush spread across his cheeks. "He had honey coloured hair and he had golden eyes. Oh, that reminds me, there is no way that he's human."

"How did you know he isn't human?" Draco asked aghast.

"His eyes, dear," the older boy murmured. "His eye colour is not possessed by any human on this planet," Blaise stated. He had always been interested in Magical Creatures, far more so than Draco anyway. "So, what is he?" Blaise questioned with a glint in his eye. Draco murmured something incomprehensible and Blaise smirked, this creature must be considered dangerous if Draco didn't want to tell him. Narcissa would have a fit. He couldn't wait to see her reaction. It would be hilarious. "What's that Draco, I didn't hear you." He was taunting the younger boy now but Draco looked so cute when he blushed that it made whatever punishment Draco would inflict upon him later worth it.

"He's a Vampire," Draco whispered, silver eyes downcast. "One that eats animals instead of humans, hence the eye colour," he clarified.

"Oh, Draco," Blaise murmured, his tone sympathetic. "You have it bad for him." Draco sputtered in indignation, trying desperately to refute Blaise's claims. In the end he just gave up, no longer able to stand the smug smile set on Blaise's mouth.

"You're right," he mumbled dejectedly. "I do like him. It's not like I can do anything about it because he's got a Mate, a Mate who he will love for the rest of his life. He will never spare me a second look once his Mate has accepted him," Draco cried out in frustration. Blaise shook his head, was Draco seriously that blind that he couldn't see what was glaringly obvious? 'So much for being a genius', Blaise thought smugly.

"Draco," Blaise said before catching Draco's chin with his hand and forcing the blond to look at him. "You are so stupid," he continued. Draco's face scrunched up in outrage before he batted Blaise's hand away from his face. As soon as he was free from the other Wizards grip he picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at his companion. It hit Blaise square in the face, momentarily startling him, but once he had regained his wits he retaliated. It became an all-out pillow fight – not that either boy would admit to it happening if asked.

* * *

><p>Later that day, when Draco was making Blaise pancakes for breakfast, the older Wizard brought Jasper up once again.<p>

"I'm guessing we're officially over then, if you're pining after that Jasper dude and all." His voice was casual but Draco detected that Blaise was forcing himself to sound nonchalant. He watched Draco's nose wrinkle at the word 'dude'. Blaise was having so much fun throwing American slang into his conversations with Draco just to rile the younger boy.

"That's up to you Blaise. I'm surprised that you haven't got someone lined up back home to take my place." Draco replied, equally casual. "I mean, it's not fair on either of us because we're so far apart. I can barely even owl you because it might get intercepted by my Father or someone else."

"That's true," Blaise conceded. "We should break it off. But Draco, if we're both single when this war is over and we both still have feelings for each other I'd like to continue this. My relationship with you has been the best one I've had." It was true. Blaise loved Draco, he adored the younger boy, but he wasn't going to stand in the way of Draco being with his true Mate. He wasn't going to deny Draco the opportunity to find true love. He would, however, continuously flirt with Draco in the Vampire's presence to make him jealous and then he would threaten said Vampire about keeping Draco safe because if Jasper ever hurt the blond genius, Blaise would not hesitate to turn him to ash with a flick of his wand.

"Blaise, we're only sixteen. I'm sure you'll have better relationships in the future. You need a relationship that isn't separated by a war. You never know, we might both find a girl to settle down with in the future." Blaise shocked Draco when he began to laugh. "Pray tell Blaise, what is so funny?" Draco enquired his voice icy.

"The thought of you with a girl. You're gay Draco, not bisexual." It was Draco's turn to laugh. He'd dated Pansy after all.

"I like girls too Blaise," Draco responded.

"You've only ever gone out with Pansy and before that you only ever talked about the guys you found attractive. You've been in a relationship with me for longer than you were with Pansy and now you're in love with that Vampire boy." Draco pulled a face at the word 'love' but Blaise's words caused Draco to consider if he was right. "What do you even find attractive in a girl, hmm Draco?"

"Firstly, I am _not_ in love with Jasper. I merely find him somewhat attractive," Draco said with some indignation. "Secondly, I find lots of girls attractive." Draco realised that his argument was getting weaker by the minute but he had never really consider that he could in fact by gay. He wasn't opposed to the idea at all but he liked to think that he would find someone that he loved regardless of their gender.

"Name one aspect of a woman that you particularly like." Blaise had issued the challenge but Draco couldn't pick up the gauntlet. Instead of answering Draco turned back to the stove and flipped the pancake over before it had chance to burn. "I thought so, you can't answer my question." Draco stayed silent and Blaise heaved a heavy sigh. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Draco," Blaise said but Draco quickly cut him off.

"I know that Blaise, I've just really never considered myself to be gay. Why should gender matter at all? I mean Wizards can conceive through the use of Potions and Charms so carrying on the family line is no problem." Draco turned to face Blaise, looking into his ex-boyfriends eyes before quietly admitting, "I just want to fall in love." Merlin, Blaise probably thought he was turning into a Hufflepuff. Draco had never sounded so sappy in his life. He turned to his friend and was surprised to see the understanding smile on his face, no hint of mockery that would be expected from a fellow Slytherin.

"You will Draco," Blaise promised, Jasper's image at the forefront of his mind. "Probably sooner than you think..."

* * *

><p>Their companionable silence was disturbed by a loud cry of joy followed by a pyjama-clad Harry running into the kitchen, a letter clutched in his hand. The smile on the tanned boys face was enormous.<p>

"What has you in such a state Potter?" Draco questioned with an eye-roll. Blaise gazed at the blond fondly before turning his attention back to the Boy-Who-Looked-Like-He-Was-About-To-Explode.

"I got a letter," Harry gasped by way of explanation. Draco turned to face him fully, eyebrow raise and a sarcastic smirk plastered across his face.

"Yes, I gathered that much," he drawled, gesturing to the letter in Harry's hand. Harry glanced down at the letter he was holding, a confused expression on his face but it quickly morphed back into one of joy.

"It's from Ron and 'Mione. They're coming for Christmas. Dumbledore has given them our Floo address." Harry's voice was breathless from excitement and he was bouncing energetically on the balls of his feet.

Draco fought a grimace. This was _his _house, not bloody Dumblebore's. What gave that doddering old fool the right to give away his address to Potter's side-kicks? He was going to add a password to the floo as soon as they'd left. Oh, you thought that Draco wasn't going to allow them into his house? Well, he didn't want to spoil Potter's fun at Christmas. Draco's friends had visited after all.

"When will they be here?" Draco questioned in an amicable tone. "I need to ensure that the guest rooms are ready for them."

Potter opened the letter and quickly scanned the contents before replying, "They'll be here on Christmas Eve and leave on the 26th. Is that okay?" Potter's emerald eyes were wide and glassy, as if he thought Draco was going to reject him.

"That's fine." Blaise watched the whole conversation with fascination. Draco was actually tolerating Potter, and willing to tolerate the Weasel and Little Miss Know-It-All too. Blaise was mildly shocked, but Draco always held the ability to shock Blaise. It was one of the many things that Blaise loved about Draco.

"How long are you and the rest of our friends staying Blaise?" Draco questioned, turning his attention to Blaise.

"Ah, I actually have no idea." He admitted sheepishly. Draco wasn't surprised. That boy was only interested in certain things, things like sport and sex. "Pansy and Daph organised the whole trip so you should ask one of them. I'll get them to drop by later, I'm sure they'll want to drag to out shopping anyway."

"Yes, I suppose they will." Draco said with a small smile gracing his face. "You'll be here for Christmas day though, right?"

"Yes, of course" Blaise said with a bright smile. Draco gave him a bright smile in return and Harry rolled his eyes, earning him glares from both Slytherin's.

"I should be off then," Blaise said reluctantly. "They'll be wondering where I am." Draco snorted and Blaise laughed. "Yeah, they'll know where I am," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Blaise stood up from his seat at the table and sauntered over to the blond. "Goodbye Draco" he whispered, bending to press a lingering kiss to Draco's cheek.

"Goodbye Blaise," Draco whispered back, eyes closing as Blaise straightened up and Apparated out of the room with a loud _pop_ leaving Draco along in the room with Harry.

"Are you-?" Harry questioned quietly.

"Yes, we're over." Draco's voice was sombre but resolute.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Christmas day arrived in a flurry of activity.<p>

Draco had exchanged gifts with his muggle friends at Angela's house. He had received a gift card from Angela, books from Jessica, CD's and DVD's from Mike and another gift card from Eric. All in all it had been a wonderful day spent with his friends.

Draco had prepared two guest rooms for Potter's friends when they arrived on Christmas Eve and they had settled in quite comfortably. Pansy and Queenie had forced him to go shopping in Seattle after he had finished preparing the guest rooms because he 'deserved a break' according to them. It had been an enjoyable but tiring day and Draco was glad when it was over.

Not that he expected Christmas day to be much better.

The house was going to be full. Along with Harry's friends, Draco's friends were also joining them in the day's festivities. And, much to Draco's annoyance, Harry had decided to invite the Cullen Clan to dinner. Not that they would be eating of course. It was sure to be a hectic day.

Draco woke at 6am on Christmas morning, the permanent _Tempus_ charm was once again floating in the corner as magic had be restored to the house after his Muggle friends had visited. He was mentally reviewing his checklist for the day, he had so much to do before his friends and the Cullens arrived. Draco wasn't sure what to expect when Blaise and Jasper were in the same room. Draco was sure that his Italian friend would strike up a conversation with the Vampire and throw innuendos into every other sentence. Draco was going to regret this.

He mechanically climbed out of bed, wincing as his muscles stretched and his joints popped. Draco rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with the knuckles of his right hand before using the same hand to cover a jaw-cracking yawn. He shuffled into his slippers and grabbed a dressing gown along the way to the bathroom. Although his bedroom was kept at a perfect temperature thanks to a warming charm, the gown gave him comfort. It was also a gift from his Mother; she had bought it him the Christmas before.

Draco swiftly went through his morning routine before magically changing into his clothes and styling his hair with his wand. What? It was six o'clock on Christmas morning, Draco _deserved _to be lazy.

Padding down the stairs Draco gave a grateful sigh at the sight of the presents under the Christmas tree, the tree that he had decorated himself, _without_ the use of magic. It would have been a complete mess if he'd let Potter anywhere near the tree. Luckily, the traditional Christmas colours were red and green so there were no arguments when it came to House colours. He was just grateful that there would be no Hufflepuff's arriving for Christmas because Draco had seen their dorms at Christmas time and Draco would rather claw his own eyes out than decorate the tree with Hufflepuff yellow.

He shuffled, with a certain amount of grace of course, into the kitchen. He needed to start making Christmas dinner quite early because he had to make enough to feed nine people. Well, the Weasel would probably eat enough for three people so he'd need to make extra . Luckily, the Vampires didn't need to eat and that was the only upside to their visit.

He took the huge turkey out of the freezer, leaving it to defrost naturally. If his Mother had been there she would have demanded goose, but she wasn't and Draco hated the taste of goose so they were having turkey for once. Draco loved to cook almost as much as he loved Potions, they were essentially the same but while Potions taxed his mind and catered to his more obsessive and perfectionist traits, cooking was calming for Draco. It was a better habit than drinking himself into oblivion every time he got upset or angry too.

Draco flicked his wand towards his iPod that was charging on a docking bay in the sitting room, turning it on and forcing it to play a pre-set playlist of his favourite Wizarding and Muggle Christmas songs. He lost himself in preparing the meal, which mainly consisted of peeling and cutting vegetables, whilst swaying to the beat and crooning along to classic festive music.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, at a reasonable time in the morning, Severus found Draco in the kitchen, still. The elder Wizard shook his head with a fond smile when he saw Draco stood at the kitchen counter, thoroughly engrossed in his cooking.<p>

"Draco," Severus called out, barking out a loud laugh when the younger Wizard leapt up with a startled scream. Draco spun around to glare at the man.

"Never do that again Sev," Draco warned, his tone stern, as if he were the adult in the room. Severus just continued to laugh. Draco huffed in exasperation; he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Severus to calm down. Honestly, his reaction wasn't that funny. Yes, he prided himself on being calm and collected but everyone has off days. Eventually Severus calmed down enough to speak.

"How long have you been in here, Draco?" Severus asked.

"Hmm, what's the time right now?" Draco replied, once again distracted by the mountain of food that sat upon the kitchen counter, waiting to be prepared.

"It's ten o'clock Draco," Severus told him. "You shouldn't even be out of bed yet. Isn't it some sort of rule that teenagers shouldn't get out of bed until at least midday?" Severus had a small smirk on his face, knowing that Draco had never stayed in bed past eight am.

"Potter has been in the sitting room since seven o'clock. He's been sat waiting for everyone else to wake up so that he can have his presents. Honestly, he's like a bloody child," Draco stated, his voice laced with fond exasperation.

"Stop avoiding the question Draco. How long have you been in here?"

"Since six o'clock," Draco muttered sheepishly.

"Oh, Draco," Severus admonished. "That's it, I'm taking over preparations. You know that I'm just as good of a cook as you and I won't try to do everything the muggle way. We have magic for a reason Draco." Draco was about to protest but Severus levelled him with a glare. "Go annoy Potter in the lounge."

Draco huffed out an annoyed breath but stalked away from Severus. Just before he reached the kitchen door however, he heard Severus call "And don't let him open any presents!" Draco's lips twisted into a small smile and made his way out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Draco found Potter literally bouncing in the chair by the fire, staring at the Christmas tree. When he heard Draco enter the room he turned pleading green eyes in Draco's direction but Draco stayed strong.<p>

"No."

"Why not?" Potter whined.

"Severus said that you're not allowed to open any. It's unfair on the other guests. Plus, it's tradition in the Malfoy family to open presents after dinner, not before," Draco explained.

"But I'm not part of the Malfoy family." His whining was starting to get on Draco's nerves.

"No," Draco uttered once more, ending the conversation. He summoned a book from his room and settled down on the plush, black sofa to read. He tried to ignore Potter but the over enthusiastic fool was _still_ bouncing in his chair.

After about ten minutes of distracted reading Draco sighed and put his book down on the mall, wooden table beside the sofa. Maybe if he distracted Potter with conversation he would forget about the presents and calm down.

"When are the Cullens going to be arriving?" Draco asked, trying to remain polite even if he wasn't thrilled about Potter inviting them over for Christmas. They were Vampires, did they even celebrate Christmas?

"About 2pm? Maybe. I don't really know to be honest," Potter replied, as useful as ever.

"Well," Draco murmured, "that's fine. Dinner should be served around three o'clock." Draco thought about his next line of inquiry carefully, not wanting to annoy or upset Potter, but he was too curious not to ask. "Potter, why on Earth did you even invite the Cullens to dinner? They're Vampires. They don't eat."

"I mentioned that I was looking forward to Ron and 'Mione coming for Christmas and they told me that none of them had celebrated Christmas while they'd been Vampires. Christmas is a magical time of year Malfoy; everyone should enjoy it if they have the chance. So I invited them over and they accepted," Potter explained. He looked a little sad at the prospect of the Cullen clan not celebrating Christmas which probably stemmed from him not being able to celebrate it himself while he lived with those awful relatives of his. "I don't know what they'll do during dinner but I hope we'll be able to include them in our conversation. I know that 'Mione has tons of questions to ask them about their diet and lifestyle. It's been months since we met them Malfoy. Why can't you try to get to know them?" Potter sighed, sad and slightly annoyed.

The question Potter posed was a good one. Draco still wasn't comfortable around the Vampires and their links to the Volturi didn't help ease his mind either. However, the main reason for Draco's reluctance to come into contact with the coven was his growing crush on Jasper. Draco knew that if he spent time with the Southern Vampire his infatuation would grow and Draco would be left slightly broken-hearted when Jasper approached his true mate.

Draco picked up his book from the table and continued reading, mentally promising both Potter and himself that he would try to get along with the Cullens. It was Christmas after all.

* * *

><p>Draco was torn out of the fictional world of his book about an hour later by Granger screeching, presumably at Weasley.<p>

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Granger was so loud that the whole of Forks probably heard her bellowing at her Gryffindork boyfriend. Then again, Weasley probably deserved it even though Draco had no idea what he had done wrong. He was always annoying Granger in some way. "Don't you dare stay in bed all day! I refuse to let you avoid everyone until dinner. Malfoy was kind enough to let us visit Harry for Christmas. I don't care if you don't like him. You will put your petty rivalry with him and the other Slytherin's aside and bloody well enjoy Christmas." Wow, Granger was swearing now? That was new.

Draco heard a door slam and someone stomping down the stairs, obviously Granger, and he smiled, amused, when he saw the girl storm into the living room. Granger flung herself onto the chair opposite her friend. Potter smiled sheepishly when he saw her and she returned it with a tired smile of her own.

"Trouble in paradise, Granger?" Draco was smirking at her and it didn't falter when she turned to glare at him. She didn't scare him, even though she did punch him in the jaw in third year. Draco almost winced at the memory; Granger had quite the right hook.

"Ronald is being an idiot, as usual." That was the end of that discussion then.

Draco glanced at the ornate grandfather clock which was standing in one corner of the room. It was approaching midday and his friends would arrive soon. Draco was glad that Blaise, Pansy, Theo and Daphne would arrive before the Cullens so he could explain why they were there. Blaise had probably told the others about the Cullen family being Vampires and he knew Pansy and Daphne would be weary around them. He also needed to tell Blaise not to antagonise Jasper, or mention his little crush in any way, shape or form.

Once again, Draco was dragged out of his thoughts when the other of Potter's friends made his presence known. Weasley was dressed in a ghastly jumper and a pair of jeans and Draco made his exit from the room before the clashing colours of Weasley's jumper burned his retinas. However, just before he exited the room to move into the hallway Draco heard Wealsey say,

"What a poncey git. Who has a family tapestry on the wall in the living room? It's not like people want to have generations of slimy Malfoys staring at them."

Draco just shook his head, determined to ignore Weasley and his insults. This was his house and Draco had graciously allowed Weasley to visit, even if the old coot didn't give him much choice. Draco was once again reminded to add a password to the floo once Potter's friends had left, one that Dumbledore couldn't guess.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Draco, Hermione had scolded Ron on his words about Draco's family as soon as the blond has left the room. Ron sulked at Hermione but she just glared at him. Harry just watched them in fond amusement. Malfoy often joked, in a slightly mocking tone but it was Malfoy after all, about them being together but Harry could see how much his friends loved each other. He wasn't completely oblivious.<p>

Harry had missed his two best friends and he was glad to have them over for Christmas. Truthfully, Harry would much prefer to be back at the Burrow with the Weasley family and the Order but Malfoy and Snape were training him for a war he needed to win so it was a small sacrifice not to see his family at Christmas. Then again, Harry realised, Malfoy wouldn't see his mum for Christmas so he must feel the same way.

* * *

><p>Draco was in his room when he heard the doorbell ring and he quickly Apparated down to the front door before anyone else could get there. Draco opened the door to reveal his friends; all of them dressed in their 'casual' clothes which probably cost hundreds of galleons. Spending time with muggles made Draco realise just how rich he and his friends actually were.<p>

Pansy was dressed in a lovely long-sleeved dress which was a deep purple colour with gold detailing and fell to the middle of her thighs. It was simple but obviously expensive. She also wore flat shoes that emphasised how short she was compared to the boys. Daphne's dress was slightly more on the cute side. It was navy with a purple trim, horizontal bandages made up the bodice of the dress and the skirt was flared. It fitted Daphne's personality to a tee. Her long blonde hair was loosely curled and she wore kitten heels to finish off the look. The boys were simply dressed in button down shirts with dress trousers and dress shoes, just like Draco himself. They made a striking group to look at when together.

Draco ushered them all inside, debating whether or not to take them to the lounge where Potter and his friends were. Luckily, the decision was taken out of his hands when Pansy demanded to see Draco's bedroom.

Draco led them up the staircase to his bedroom. He swung the door open to reveal a beautiful bedroom, large in size and full of natural light. Two of the walls were a light cream colour but the one that Draco's bed rested on was a deep Slytherin green and the other wall was taken up by two doors, one to his en-suite bathroom and the other to his walk-in wardrobe. An old-fashioned writing desk sat in front of one of the giant windows. It was covered in various papers, some of which looked official, and different coloured inks. A large bookcase stood next to the window, holding titles by both Wizard and Muggle authors, genres ranging from non-fiction to science fiction and fantasy, some very old, ancient even, and some very new. It was a little slice of the library back at Malfoy Manor.

"It looks nothing like your room at the Manor, Draco," Pansy observed quietly. His room at the Manor had been decorated by his father, it was grandiose and pretentious in a way that Draco despised. His room here was tastefully decorated but not a statement of his wealth, it was a place to relax and drop the masks he wore on a daily basis.

Daphne flopped down onto Draco's bed gracelessly, giggling as she bounced slightly. "I like it Draco, it's very you." The boys murmured their agreement, Blaise already having seen the bedroom when he and Draco had reunited for that final night, and Theo just didn't care, he was much more interested in Draco's books.

Draco sat down on his bed next to Daphne and the rest of his friends joined them. He gave a resigned sighed, wondering how to begin telling them about the Cullens. He didn't want Pansy and Daphne to be uncomfortable in his home and he would gladly refuse the Cullen family entrance to his home if it made the girls feel better.

"We have more guests coming for dinner today," Draco murmured. That was a good start. How did Draco even being to tell his best friends that he was opening his home to the very creatures that would hand him over to Voldemort? "They're Vampires," Draco continued. There, he had said it.

"We know," Pansy replied, unafraid and unconcerned. That caused Draco to pause. Blaise had obviously told them about the family of Vampires, and hopefully he'd explained their eating habits too.

"Vegetarian Vampires, what a novelty," Theo said with a laugh and that set them all off. Their giggles died down into a companionable silence before Draco felt a hand grab his own. He looked towards Pansy who smiled at him, he expected her to reassure him that she wasn't afraid but all she said was,

"So, tell us about this Jasper bloke Blaise says you're crushing on." The only reply she got was an overly stuffed pillow to the face.

* * *

><p>It was 2pm on the dot when the doorbell rang again. The Cullen clan had arrived. Draco wasn't going to greet them, opting to leave it to Potter instead, but Pansy kicked him off the bed and gave him a stern look until he grumbled and stalked off to greet his <em>guests<em>. His friends quickly caught up with him, obviously eager to see who had 'captured Draco's heart' as Daphne had put it. Draco knew he was going to have to keep an eye on Blaise, who he could see smirking from the corner eye.

When they arrived at the bottom of the staircase Potter had already let the Cullen clan into the house. Granger and Weasley were with them too, Granger looked fascinated by the family but Weasley looked weary, especially of Emmett, but that was no surprise really. Draco's gaze zeroed in on Jasper but he looked away with a faint blush when he saw the Vampire's eyes locked on him. Blaise's smirk grew at this and he wrapped his arm around Draco's waist, staring at Jasper the whole time. Potter looked confused by this, knowing that Draco and Blaise were no longer together, but he didn't say anything.

Even though they had already met earlier in the week they hadn't been introduced properly, so his friends all shook hands with the Vampires, each showing off a little of their magic, probably to intimidate the family of Vampires. Alice, Emmett, and Edward introduced themselves willingly, as did Rosalie after an elbow in the ribs from Emmett. Jasper, however, was too busy glaring at the arm around Draco's waist to introduce himself until Edward cleared his throat to get his attention. Jasper then put on a charming smile and introduced himself in his sexy southern drawl; it made Draco's knees go weak and his heart stop. What a cliché.

A/N

Hi everyone, I've been asked to post this chapter, even though it is unfinished and quite frankly terrible, to prove that this fic is not abandoned. I'm having trouble finding time to write but it is coming along slowly.

I really dislike this chapter and I'll probably take it down again soon but I promise this fic is not abandoned.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
